Un Contrato Especial
by Azela chan
Summary: Nuevo cap!...AU Duo hace algo muy inesperado para salvar a un ser querido... Un contrato que cambiara su vida para siempre. Cada vez la historia se esta poniendo mas misteriosa...
1. Capitulo 1

**_Un Contrato Especial_**

**Pensamientos**

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma**: Bueno este fic no es mio es de mi querida amiga carmín que me lo dio como regalo de cumple y me ha permitido publicarlo aquí nos vemos luego

**Parejas**: 1x2...3x4.....y quien sabe que mas hay por ah

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic....

**Dedicatoria**: Este fic es un regalo para mi querida hermana Azela....una niña muy luchadora y que no pierde su espíritu ni su fuerza para seguir adelante.....hermana...te quiero mucho.

**Capitulo 1**

Duo corría por aquellos pasillos de horrible color verde.....esquivaba a médicos, enfermeras y pacientes....no le importaba si le decían improperios, solo quería llegar.

Encontrar a su hermano con tantos cables conectados, una mascara de oxigeno y todo sangrado era mucho para el, sus lagrimas pugnaban por salir...veía a los médicos trabajar en el....hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro, giro lentamente y encontró a su querida amiga Hilde, se acerco lentamente y la abrazo dando rienda a su dolor y a sus lagrimas.

Ella dejo que su amigo llorara, sabía por experiencia que no lo haría delante de su hermano, que se haría el fuerte y que le mostraría la mejor de sus sonrisas.

--- Hilde....... ¿que paso,.......por que lo trajeron de esa manera?----le decía a su amiga aun abrazándola, ésta se separo y bajo su cara apenada.

----Eso debería contarlo el mismo Trowa, yo.....yo no puedo decirte nada --- Duo tomo la mano de la chica y la arrastro hasta un descansillo de las escaleras, sin soltarla y viendo un punto imaginario en la pared le dijo,

----Me dirás que paso --- le dijo susurrando ----eres nuestra amiga, mas que una amiga eres como nuestra hermana, no los debes --- el chico se giro para ver la carita compungida de su amiga, esta se encontraba dilucidando si podía o no contar algo. Duo le tomo la otra mano ---Por favor Hilde, por favor ---- le suplico el chico un poco desesperado.

La chica suspiro resignada --- Duo, debes saber que tu hermano es el mejor hombre del mundo y ----la chica le coloco un dedo en la boca a su amigo cuando este se disponía a hablar----déjame continuar por favor ....---- Hilde observo que Duo bajaba la cabeza y asentía ---- Bien.......que haría lo que fuera por ti, por eso se puso a trabajar de día en ese restauran de mala muerte, pero de noche, trabajaba en un...sitio.....¿como decirte?, no muy bien visto, lo único bueno era el dinero que se sacaba de ahí, pero de un tiempo para acá, Trowa dejo de aparcar los autos de las visitas que dejaban buena propina y lo pusieron en las cocinas que se gana lo regular, o a veces menos, paso que.... bueno..... tú, necesitabas un libro algo cariñoso (caro) y noto que no le habías dicho nada de tus zapatos que ya estaban bastante rotos, mmmm....veras Duo, Trowa.....nuestro Trowa----suspiro con fuerza ----Trowa se robo 200 dólares anoche...y...y el.....----la chica con lagrimas en los ojos se cayo.

Duo se encontraba en estado de shock, era impensable que su hermano hubiese tomado ese dinero, su respiración era fuerte como si respirar le costara y doliera.

----¿El....que?, Hilde, dime, ¿que le paso a mi hermano?, contesta Hilde, ¿que le hicieron?--- al no recibir respuesta la mente de Duo empezó a trabajar a millón, Duo se sintió mareado al llegar a la conclusión y retrocediendo varios pasos se pego a la pared y se fue arrastrando al suelo bajando su cabeza hasta sus rodillas flexionadas y abrazándose a ellas ---Lo golpearon ¿verdad?, quisieron cobrarse de esa manera....Dios....casi lo matan.....porque se cobraron así, ¿porque?---- la chica al ver que había acertado se acerco al chico quedándose parada.

---- Duo, es cierto, lo golpearon, pero...... ----- El joven levanto su cara hacia ella, la veía intensamente para que terminara de hablar, pero nada, silencio.

----Que, maldición Hilde, pero que....que mas falta ----

---- Ay Duo, ellos aun no se cobran, quieren su dinero, y lo peor no es eso, es que dicen que no fue 200 dólares, sino 2mil....aaah, Duo, 2mil ---- Hilde se puso las manos en la cara y lloraba amargamente. Mientras, Duo movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, tratando de quitarse las palabras de su amiga, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo acusaban de robarse 2 mil dolores, y ellos aun no se cobraban, ¿que podría pasar?, ellos no tenían esa cantidad de dinero, pero si vinieran a cobrarse, entonces, lo ¿matarían?, Duo se levanto y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y no vio a nadie, se desespero, y preguntando casi con histeria, le habían comunicado que lo habían subido a una habitación en el piso 6, y se quedaría ahí en observación, el medico le coloco una mano al joven como para darle confianza.

---- No te preocupes chico, no parece nada grave, las costillas sanaran rápido, solo queremos tenerlo vigilado, puedes subir 5 minutos, solo eso ¿vale?---- le dijo sonriendo

---- Gracias Doctor, así lo haré, subiré y solo estaré con el 5 minutos, no mas, lo prometo....le decía Duo llorando.

----Aaaah chico descuida, anda, y no te preocupes, tu hermano es muy fuerte, saldrá de esta ---- el medico se retiraba y Duo lo veía alejarse agradeciendo mentalmente lo bueno que sus palabras lo ayudaban, se giro y vio como uno de los ascensores estaba dañado y el otro se llenaba de pacientes, médicos y camillas, así que decidió subir las escaleras, mientras lo hacia, este iba pensando en la manera de ayudar a salir a su hermano de ese problema, le costaba creer que su hermano, todo correcto haya robado pero como dice Hilde, siendo el hermano mas bueno del mundo, éste haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, llego al piso y se paro para tomar un poco de aire, generalmente esto no lo hubiera cansado, pero Duo había estado soportando mucho dolor, se encamino hasta la habitación, al llegar ahí se coloco su mejor mascara, no importaba que su hermano no se encontrara despierto, siempre le daba su mejor sonrisa, pero al entrar encontró cerca de la cama de su hermano un tipo que por demás se le veía muy rudo, Duo se asusto pero igual lo encaro.

---- ¿Quien es usted?, no es un medico, así que, ¿Qué quiere aquí y porque esta viendo a Trowa de esa manera?----

---- Son muchas preguntas precioso, y eso a ti no te incumbe para nada, así que lárgate --- Duo se molesto por la forma de hablarle, no tenia dudas de que era el o uno de los que habían golpeado a Trowa.

---- Pues no, no me iré, ese hombre es mi hermano, y no lo dejare con un rufián como usted ---

----Cuida tu lengua primor, corre mas rápido que tu cerebro, no deberías hablarme en ese tono, sobre todo si crees que fui yo quien lo golpeo.....pero tranquilo ----le iba diciendo mientras se alejaba y salía de ahí ----tu hermano debe un dinero, yo solo vine a ver cuando podría pagarlo, jejejeje ---- Duo palideció, así que era cierto, venia a cobrarle o matarlo, el chico vio que ya el tipo no estaba, salio y este ya se dirigía hasta las escaleras, Duo corrió dándole alcance.

--- Espere, ¿mi hermano le debe ese dinero a usted? --- el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras seguía bajando. Duo también bajo y se coloco al frente de esa mole, descanso cuando lo vio detenerse.....--- lléveme con su jefe, necesito hablar con él----

---- Mmmmm, ¿estas seguro querer hacer eso?, no muchos pueden entrar donde se encuentra él.....y...pocos pueden salir ----

--- No me asusta, quiero que me lleve ahora, quiero salir de ese dinero en cuanto antes--

---- Aaaahhh.... pero si tienes el dinero....dámelo----

----NO, se lo daré a su jefe, no a usted ni a ningún otro...---Duo se cayo rápidamente al notar

como el hombre se le había acercado, esperando que terminara de hablar --- otra persona que venga ---- a continuación Duo se hecho para atrás cuando vio como el hombre se le suavizaba las facciones de la cara por reírse, este retomo su bajada, y Duo se quedo ahí, sin mas que hacer, el hombre giro su cabeza.

---- Que esperas, vamos --- Duo se alegro y le dio alcance, pero al cabo de un rato y al reflexionar, sintió que como que no era muy buena idea irse con aquel individuo, pero desistió de esos pensamientos al recordar a su hermano, herido y por su culpa.... recordaba un hecho pasado y pensó si tan solo me hubieras dejado trabajar hermano

_**Flash Back**_

Seis meses antes....

---- Hermano, no seas testarudo, solo será un trabajo de medio tiempo, quiero ayudarte con los gastos de la casa ---

---- No ----

---- Entonces dame permiso para sufragar los gastos de mis estudios ---

---- No....y Duo....no insistas, es definitivo, no trabajaras, solo te dedicaras a estudiar y ser el mejor ---- se le acercó y lo abrazó con cariño --- Además, con lo que gano es suficiente, o ¿necesitas algo y no me lo quieres decir?, vamos dime ---

---- No hermano, no necesito nada, solo quiero ayudarte, el trabajo no es forzado, se gana algo de plata y descansarías, y....tal vez.....podrías retomar tus estudios de música, ¿que dices? ---

Trowa soltó a su hermano ---- No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar eso, me retire porque ya no me gustaba mi carrera, y....Duo.....mucho cuidado en pensar que no estudio por tu culpa, no es así, ¿lo entiendes?...Duo ---

---- Lo entiendo ---- empezó a llorar ---Pero eso no quiere decir que lo comparto, se que te gusta tocar tu violín, y no se nada de música, pero cuando tocas, aaaahhh hermano, es una delicia, snif, me parece injusto, solo tu ayudas en la casa y eso me hace sentir inútil, quiero ayudarte, por favor, déjame hacerlo ----

Trowa suspiro pesadamente, se acerco a su hermano y le levanto su carita mojada, le sonrió y se la seco con sus manos

---- ¿Quieres ayudarme? --- lo vio asentir --- Entonces, esfuérzate en graduarte, es la manera de ayudarme hermanito, no trabajando, solo estudiando, quiero verte con la toga y el birrete lanzándolo por los aires, eso haría que lo que hago es productivo, así que por favor Duo, no toquemos este tema, ya no quiero verte triste, por favor---

Duo lo vio y sonrió abrazándolo muy fuerte a la cintura, Duo pensaba que no lloraría mas, su hermano se sentía mal cuando lo veía hacerlo, así que decidió qua así estuviera triste, Trowa no lo vería llorar.

Habían pasado los meses y con el su cumpleaños numero 18, Duo se veía preocupado y Trowa lo noto, encarándolo, Duo no tuvo mas remedio que contarle que necesitaba un libro que por demás era costoso, pero Trowa no solo eso le había preocupado sino también la condición de los zapatos de su hermano....ya de eso había pasado una semana....

**_Fin del_ _Flash Back_**

Dios, si fue mi culpa, sino le hubiera dicho nada del libro, mi hermano no hubiera robado, lo había hecho por él, por eso te ayudare, como sea lo haré y con esta resolución se subió al coche, algo nervioso pero con una fuerte decisión.

Duo se encontraba estupefacto, cuando llegaron, lo que observo fue la entrada toda desvencijada de un galpón con la santa maria abajo, el hombre toco la bocina y la gran puerta subió sin ningún problema, sin ruido, suavemente......entraron, y a Duo se le cayo la quijada al ver el lujo del lugar, de un lado del galpón, un pequeño estacionamiento como para 10 vehículos, pero solo se encontraban 3 autos muy elegantes, bajaron y caminaron, por el otro lado y separado por pequeños muros de maderas para hacer los ambientes se encontraba un bar, se podía ver la cantidad de licores y copas, y sillas altas para las personas del otro lado...se encontró con una pequeña pista de baile, ya que el piso era plástico de color beige y a un rincón un sistema de sonido....al fondo, y sin mucha iluminación pudo observar un podio, algunos reflectores de pie, y otros en el techo....algunas paredes se encontraban tapizadas con suaves diseños y cortinas de seda, ya que estas se movían suavemente por alguna corriente de aire, o la del aire acondicionado, ya que el lugar se encontraba bastante fresco, otra paredes en cambio, tenían colgados cuadros, a Duo se le figuro lo importante que estos eran ya que tenia como a medio metro de distancia un separador, de esos que se usaban en los bancos para hacer las colas o no dejar pasar a un lugar sin autorización.

Duo vio como el hombre se detuvo y lo hizo quedarse ahí de pie, mientras este subía por unas escaleras que seguramente antes eran las oficinas de ese lugar, pero que al igual que el sitio se veía la elegancia, espero, hasta que el hombre le hizo señas para que subiera y entrara con el.

Lo que él creía que era la oficina, era en realidad un ambiente hogareño, había al fondo una chimenea falsa, solo de adorno, muebles mullidos, una mesa pequeña y redonda cerca de unos estantes, el que seguramente hacia de comedor, y otra habitación que tal vez, sería la que utilizaba para dormir.

---- Ejem.... ¿te gusta lo que vez?....----le dijo un hombre sentado a un lado de él, observo la habitación pero no se percato del hombre, que a simple vista le pareció repugnante, ya que lo veía con una mirada desagradable.

---- ¿Es usted el jefe de mi hermano?----

---- Mira chico, dame el dinero y te vas, contigo no quiero problemas, eres muy hermoso para que ya los tengas, si me lo das, a tu hermano no le pasara nada --- le dijo sin inmutarse nada.

Duo palideció un poco, suspiro....---- No lo tengo --- vio como la cara del hombre se contraía de rabia ---- Por eso vine, a pagarle, quiero pagarle ----

---- Y... ¿se puede saber como lo harás?....son mas de dos mil dólares que ese me robo, eso mi hermoso niño es muuuucho dinero ---

---- Trabajare aquí con usted, todo lo que gane será suyo hasta pagar la totalidad del dinero ---

---- No, no se puede, durarías meses en poder ahorrar ese dinero, y yo no tengo paciencia para tanto, además que te estaría aumentando por los intereses, me entiendes verdad, la inflación ----

---- Pero debe haber alguna forma, matara a mi hermano por eso, quiero pagar por él ---

---- Voy a olvidar lo que dijiste, yo no mandare ni he mandado a matar a nadie, quien crees que soy, pero.....mmmmm...si puede haber una forma....pero....---- Duo no le dejo terminar.

---- La haré, lo que sea lo haré.....dígame.... —

---- Espera, espera chico si no te he dicho nada aun, no quiero que vayas engañado y vayas regando por ahí que te hice trampa, déjame contarte y de ahí decidirás si lo aceptas o no, será tu decisión chico ----

---- Esta bien señor.....---- suspiro-----.....dígame, pero ya le advierto que sea lo que sea no dudare ----

---- Que mono eres ---- se volteo a ver a su hombre de confianza --- Me dijo señor, jajajajaja, este chico me cae muy bien.....bueno, aquí solo vienen personas muy, muy ricas, personas importantes en la gran esfera social, solo que algo aburridos.... mmmmm....en fin....podrías hacerme ganar el dinero robado por tu hermano...----lo ultimo lo recalcó con malvado placer ---- si....vendes....tu cuerpo....---- el silencio que se produjo a continuación fue demasiado elocuente, solo la respiración agitada de Duo lo rompía un poco, el chico trastabillo y se sentó en uno de los muebles para no caerse al suelo....al cabo de varios eternos minutos

---- ¿Como dijo?....vender.....---- trago saliva----..... ¿vender mi cuerpo?....me pide....usted me pide....¿prostituirme?----

---- Aaaaah mi niño, que cosas dices, yo no dije eso...yo lo que dije....----

---- Se lo que dijo, dijo vender mi cuerpo, que cree que harán cuando lo compren por una noche, aaaahh....dígame que harán....----

---- Nada ----le dijo serio ---- Mis clientes, mi estimado amigo, solo necesitan a alguien que les haga compañía, que los acompañen a cualquier acto caritativo o social, o que solo los vean acompañados en un teatro o restauran lujoso de alguien tan hermoso como tu...pero ya lo dijiste todo...así que olvídalo y sal de aquí ---- Duo bajo la cabeza, no podía irse de ahí sin estar seguro que la vida de su hermano corre peligro.

---- ¿Que le pasara a mi hermano? ---- dijo con un hilillo de voz

---- Pues, ya veré la forma de cobrarme, así que por favor, sal de aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para hoy.

Duo se levanto con pereza, su cuerpo le pesaba como no tenia idea, sentía que no había ayudado a su hermano, y lo peor fue que minutos antes, había dicho que haría lo que fuera por el...¿así era como le pagaba por tantos sacrificios?...Trowa, hermano, perdóname

---- Lo haré, venderé mi cuerpo, y quiero que se cobre todo el dinero, no quiero verle cerca de mi hermano.....por favor ---

--- Bueno, pidiéndolo de esa forma, no veo porque no puedas hacerlo, trato hecho --- el hombre levanto su mano para estrechar la del chico y sonrió con malicia.

**En la noche**

Heero sentía como su cabello se batía fuertemente por la velocidad que su precioso niño....su hermoso Ferrari xpi 2005... alcanzaba.... lo llamaba su bebe....bien era sabido que solo habían 2 en el mundo y Heero lo portaba orgulloso creando la envidia de todos....hasta el año siguiente que todos los millonarios lo tendrían.

Heero recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar a la Zona Extrema, un lugar poco conocido solo por los amantes de aventuras, era una especie de local elitista, solo reservado a los ricos y adinerados ególatras que siempre podían verse por aquel lugar, los cuales hacían ahí sus apuestas, sus negocios sucios y compraban objetos robados en las numerosas subastas

Las puertas del galpón se abrieron sin esperar a que tocara como era la costumbre la bocina, estaciono en un lugar destinado solo para él....y fue recibido por una hermosa chica toda sonriente.

---- Buenas noches señor Yui.... ¿se lo cuido?---

---- Por supuesto nena....----se le acerco y le acaricio la cara ---- cuídalo muy bien--- le dejo la llave en la palma de su mano acompañado por una caricia y alejándose de ella.

---- Como usted diga señor Yui, lo cuidare como si fuera mío---- sonrió la chica seductoramente, sin girarse Heero le dijo.

--- No, lo cuidaras porque es mío --- Heero vio algunos conocidos y los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, enseguida uno de los organizadores, el dueño, se le acerco.

---- Aaaah señor Yui, tiempo sin verle, claro, con una maquina como la suya cualquiera se perdería----no espero que Heero lo saludara, lo conocía perfectamente, levanto una mano y trajeron una bandeja con dos bebidas, la de Heero una copa de martini, la del otro una de champaña......Heero tomo su copa pero no la bebió.

--- ¿Que tienes de nuevo para hoy Frank? ---

---- Aaaaah señor.....son tres sorpresas.....dos cuadros hermosísimos....uno es de la colección Picasso... esa que se perdió cuando viajaba a España para una exposición en una galería de arte, la otra un sueño....es una pieza de colección, El deshielo de Vétheuil de mi pintor favorito Monet....aaaah que belleza de pintura, una viuda la tenia...bueno....ya no tan viuda jajajajajaja

Heero tomo con su mano libre la solapa de aquel desagradable tipo.....-----Explícame como es eso de ¿ya no tan viuda?.....se que esa pintura pertenece a una anciana de Paris, pago muy bien para que la robaran, pero si me llego a enterar que la mataste, te las veras conmigo...----

----Espere señor Yui....----le dijo el hombre nervioso tratando de quitar la mano del joven ----Cuando digo ya no tan viuda es por que se caso....no le miento, ya lo investigue, compre la pieza hace una semana, además, lo conozco, se que compra algunas cosas ilegales, pero no manchadas de sangre ----Heero soltó al hombre empujándolo no muy fuerte

---- Muy bien Frank, así me gusta ---- bebió un poco de su copa---- Dijiste tres sorpresas, cual es la otra----

----- Aaaaah señor Yui, esa me la reservo.....será....toda una sorpresa----el hombre se retiro con una repulsiva detesto a ese hombre, pero ya pico mi curiosidad.

**Por otro lado**

Duo se encontraba viéndose a un espejo, no le gustaba lo que veía, le habían dicho que debía bañarse y vestirse con las prendas que el guardián del señor Frank le diera, pero esto era el colmo, le sudaban las manos, y la tensión hacia mella en su cara toda sonrojada....no sabia si podría resistir hasta el final o saldría corriendo de ahí por los nervios.

Duo pensaba y pensaba cuando entro el mismo tipo del hospital----- ¿Estas preparado jovencito?----Duo le vio a través del espejo y puso una cara de "¿le parezco estar preparado?" –

--- mmmmm, tomate este vino, te asentara muy bien, por lo menos no te dará un ataque de nervios ---- Duo giro y vio la copa con menos de la mitad del liquido, vio la cara del tipo ----Como ves, no es mucha, solo para relajarte y puedas seguir con lo acordado y puedas ayudar a tu hermano hospitalizado ---A Duo se le encogió el estomago con la sola mención de Trowa, por él debía hacer eso, se lo debía, tomo la copa, la observo por largo rato y de un solo jalón se la bebió toda, sintiendo que no era tan desagradable como suponía ya que el no estaba para nada acostumbrado a beber licor...----Bien muchacho, con esto entraras en calor---- le dijo el hombre quitándole la copa ---- Ahora espérame aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos ---- Duo observo como aquel hombre se iba, pensaba que para ser un matón era muy gentil de su parte tratarlo de aquella forma y de ayudarlo a no dejarse vencer, se giro para de nuevo observarse en el espejo, pero ahora se veía diferente, ya su cuerpo no temblaba, su rostro gano color y se sentía mas liviano, el vino si lo había ayudado y mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el mismo hombre entro con algo en la mano, unos papeles que coloco en la mesa.

---- Bueno muchachito, ven para acá, lee esto y fírmalo aquí ---- le dijo el hombre sacando una silla para que Duo se sentara.

Duo lo vio extrañado se acerco mas no se sentó ---- ¿Que es eso, porque debo firmarlo, de que tratan esos papeles? ----

---- Muchas preguntas, bueno, estos papeles son un documento, algo así como un contrato....----

----- para que? ----le interrumpió Duo, no atinaba a pensar para que podía el firmar un contrato.

----- Aaaaah chiquillo, me exprese mal, no es un contrato, es algo así como que no puedes demandarnos por subastarte, que estas de acuerdo con hacerlo por libre albedrío y que nada sabemos del asunto, por eso lo traje, quiero que lo leas muy bien y lo firmes antes de salir ---- Duo vio la cara seria del hombre para después ver los papeles, trago saliva, los tomo y efectivamente pudo medio leer que las primeras líneas eran que ellos no sabían nada del asunto, no siguió con la lectura, tomo el bolígrafo y firmo el documento para beneplácito del hombre que se lo quito para doblarlo y guardarlo en un bolsillo de su saco....----Bueno Duo ahora bajaremos, pero iremos por la parte de atrás, debemos sacarte con algo de expectación, eso volverá locos a los clientes ---- tomando una pequeña bolsa de un armario ambos bajaron, Duo pudo escuchar la bulla que fluía en el ambiente, parecía que el galpón se encontraba lleno. A Duo empezaron a acomodarles las cosas para hacer una entrada como decía el hombre expectante, cosa que no entendió muy bien.

**Volviendo a la reunión**

----Vendido a la dama del vestido rojo....buena compra mi hermosa dama, se ha hecho de uno de las pinturas preferidas mías, jejeje ---- había dicho Frank a la mujer que había sido la que mas pujo por el Monet....-----Ahora.....mis hermosas damas presentes, estimados caballeros, la tercera pieza a subastar no es algo común, pero he de confesarles que de por si es muy, muy hermosa, espero sea de su agrado, luces --- el hombre hizo la presentación rigurosa del momento y las luces quedaron tenues, las personas empezaron a concentrarse con sus bebidas, ya Heero por la información de antes era el que estaba mas cerca de la obra a subastar, le gusto el Picasso, pero solo tenia dos millones de dólares para pujar y si le gustaba la tercera obra, debía contar con el dinero, ya que las apuestas y las subastas ganadas se pagaban al salir y con dinero en efectivo, primera regla de la Zona Extrema.

Heero vio que algo era trasladado al centro del podio con una carretilla porta objetos, noto como la bajaron de ahí y entrecerró los ojos ya que no lo noto rígido, bien podría ser una mala broma del dueño, y si ese fuese el caso alguien sufriría las consecuencias ya que a el no le gustaban para nada las bromas y además por que perdió un Picasso.

---- Ahora mis estimados clientes, tengo a bien presentarles esta delicia ----A Duo lo habían llevado cargando pero no podía ver nada ya que le habían puesto encima de la bata con capucha una sabana de seda, le dijeron que para nada se moviera y así lo hizo, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, no tenia ganas de moverse....----Descubran la obra de la naturaleza ---- Con mucha suavidad, sintió como la sabana caía sus pies, escucho el rumor del local, pero por mandato tampoco levanto la cabeza para mirar.

Heero quedo primero confundido por lo que vio y después se lleno de rabia, bien podría ser un mal nacido de primera, pero odiaba todo lo que fuera con la trata de personas, cuando iba a darse la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, escucho el suave rumor del público y giro para ver que mas había hecho aquel hombre, quedándose de una pieza por ver a aquella persona.

Después que a Duo le quitaran la sabana, y sentía que los que estuvieran presentes lo observaran detenidamente, le bajaron la capucha mostrando su cara y le abrieron solo un poco la bata, dejando ver parte de su cuerpo y del bóxer que llevaba puesto, seguía sin levantar el rostro.

Heero posó su vista en la cabeza de aquella persona, viendo el cabello mas largo que había visto en un hombre, no tanto en un hombre sino en un chico demasiado joven para estar ahí, este se movía suavemente por las corrientes de aire de un ventilador que tenia cerca para que hiciera ese efecto, sin llegar a despeinarlo claro esta, era de un tono color miel, sujeto en una cola que llevaba a lo alto de la cabeza y que descansaba al frente, fue bajando la mirada centrándose en la parte desnuda hasta quedar viendo el pedazo de tela que cubría ciertamente su parte intima, Heero trago de un solo golpe su bebida refrescando su garganta que por alguna forma extraña se había secado.

---- Este chico, como podrán ver, es realmente hermoso, para los interesados en llevarse a este bombón a sus casas, la subasta se abrirá con 50 mil dólares, ¿quien los da?--- Duo escucho lo que dijo aquel tipo y se rió mentalmente, seguro había escuchado mal y dijo 50 dólares, como suponía, seria una noche larga hasta alcanzar los dos mil quinientos de la deuda de su hermano.....----- La bella dama de azul empezó con lo estipulado, ¿alguien mas?.....bien.....100 mil.....vamos señores, vean bien a la preciosura, ¿acaso no vale la pena?....perfecto 150 mil.....-

---- Frank le da una seña a uno de sus hombres y este se acerco a Duo y le quito la bata dejándolo solo con la prenda de color azul eléctrico, al cabo de unos largos segundo se escucho que alguien pujo por la cantidad de 200 mil....

---- Mmmmm, 200 a la una, 200 a la dos y.....---- se paro cuando vio como una dama levanto su mano y grito 300 mil, el hombre sonrió, sabia que el chico le daría mas dinero de lo que pensaba....---- Han ofrecido 300 mil, ¿alguien mas?....o ¿se lo llevara la señora a su casita? ---- Había dicho con cinismo el hombre

Heero volteo para ver quien había ofrecido aquella cantidad y le repugnó ver que se trataba de aquella mujer francesa, adinerada ciertamente, pero con bajos instintos y debilidad para los chicos jóvenes o muy niños, Brigett tenia 70 años, pero, lo que conseguía para ella lo compartía con su nieto, otro ser aun mas bajo. Giro de nuevo para ver al chico que no hacia ni decía nada, como esperando que todo aquello terminara, vio otra vez la señal del hombre y otra persona se acerco al chico, colocándose por la parte de atrás con una copa de vino tinto el cual dejo caer un poco del contenido en el hombro deslizándose lentamente por el frente....todo el mundo veía el chorrito, pero Heero veía la cara del joven, cuando éste sintió el frío de la bebida, levanto la cara con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, respiraba un poco mas rápido, la bebida debiera estar muy fría para hacerlo actual de esa forma, o al menos que estuviera fingiendo, cosa que si era cierta lo hacia muy bien, vio como se estremeció por la corriente que le producía el deslizar suave del vino, como levantaba y bajaba suavemente la cabeza al mismo ritmo de su respiración, Heero no podía apartar la vista del chico.

---- Entonces....mi estimado clientes.....300 a la una.....300 a......Ahhhh, perfecto, el señor Yui ofrece 500 mil dólares por la pieza....----Frank sonrió cuando vio la mano del señor Yui levantada y como le decía la cantidad, aunque se estremeció por la forma en que lo dijo. ----- Empezare el conteo señores...---- pero no termino de hablar porque la misma dama ofrecía 600.....Heero se volteo para verla y vio como Brigett se erguía como diciéndole que no se lo dejaría arrebatar.....levanto la mano y ofreció 800 de una vez y vio como la señora le daba una patada al suelo....levanto su mano y ofreció 1 millón de dólares, se escucho un ensordecedor rumor por toda la estancia y vio que ella sonreía con malicia, casi saboreando el momento y al chico mentalmente.....al cabo de unos minutos escucho como Frank volvía al conteo, se giro para verlo y levanto su mano ---- ¿Dígame señor Yui, cual será la oferta para llevarse al chico?--- todo el salón quedo en silencio, esperando excitantes al monto.....

---- Ofrezco....... 2 millones de dólares.... por él--- silencio....un mortal silencio había en el ambiente, no se escuchaba ni siquiera la respiración, ni el tintineo de las copas, ni la música, hasta Frank se había quedado mudo por la cantidad expresada, hasta que la misma Brigett rompió con eso

-----ahhhh maldición Yui, no traje tanto dinero encima, puedes llevártelo---- giro y se fue al bar a seguir tomando----

---- Pues, en ese caso.... ¡vendido!....al señor Yui por la cantidad de 2 millones de dólares....señor Yui....que lo aproveche-----

Heero escucho la palabra vendido y un rubor tiño su cara, había comprado nada mas y nada menos que a un ser humano, un chico....pero si lo pensaba fríamente se lo quito de las garras a esa bruja francesa, solo Dios sabe que cosas le harían entre ella y su nieto.

Levanto su cara y el chico aun estaba parado, con la vista perdida vagando por el espacio, o bien estaba tan asustado que había entrado en shock, o era parte del espectáculo, o....entrecerró los ojos....podría estar....

No pudo seguir pensando porque una bola humana de nombre Frank lo sacó de sus pensamientos yendo hasta el todo excitado, todo feliz, y por supuesto cobrando su maldito dinero.

----Señor Yui, me ha dejado sorprendido, jajajajaaja, el chico realmente es hermoso y tentador, espero que sea de su agrado jajajajajaja -----

----- Frank ----

----- ¿Dígame señor Yui?----- le preguntaba el hombre cerca de él frotándose las manos.

----- Cállate ---- el hombre bajo sus manos algo serio, pero mostrando una medio sonrisa forzada.

---- Jejeje......sígame Señor Yui....la Zona Extrema hará efectivo el pago.....por aquí --- Heero camino delante del tipo, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la oficina-hogar de el, pero en ese ascenso giro 2 veces la cara para ver al chico, en la primera, dos hombres lo ayudaban a colocarse, o mejor dicho le ponían la bata...en la segunda, uno lo ayudaba a bajar y guiarlo como si el joven fuera ciego, se detuvo por unos instantes y se volteo completo haciendo que Frank también se detuviera.

--- ¿Ese chico que le pasa?, ¿acaso es ciego? --- pregunto molesto Heero, viendo al hombre y esperando su respuesta.

----Aaaah no señor Yui....jejejeje.....debe estar un poco bebido, estaba muy nervioso el chiquillo, pobre, bebió para darse fuerzas jejeje ----

---- Hn.......ordena que lo suban a mi coche --- giro de nuevo y subió las escaleras, mientras que el hombre bajo algunos tramos y ordeno el deseo de Heero.

Duo se sentó en un vehículo, se extraño y se removió un poco en el asiento, vio al guardaespaldas y le pregunto con un suave susurro---- ¿A donde vamos?---

---- Te llevaran a tu hogar pequeño ---

---- ¿Mi....hogar?.....mmmm.....eso me.....gusta.....quiero irme.....a casa ------

---- Así será....mmmm....cuídate Duo, espero no volver a verte jamás a este sitio...----le acomodo un poco el cabello ---- y cuida muy bien de tu hermano, solo se tienen el uno para el otro -----le cerro mejor la bata y coloco a sus pies, una bolsa con sus pertenencias...----y tú has demostrado todo el amor de hermano que sientes por él ---- le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y la capucha.

Heero llego justo en el momento en que el hombre le colocaba esa cosa en la cara al chico, estiro la mano y tomo las llaves de su auto, sin despedirse siquiera, salio del lugar rechinando los neumáticos. Varias veces miro al joven sentado a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, por supuesto que no veía nada, no sabia si estaría despierto, nervioso o arrepentido, pero mientras pensaba todo eso, había llegado a su mansión y estacionándose en la entrada de la misma, bajo y vio como su hombre de confianza Yokky se le acercaba saludándolo cortésmente.

---- Buenas señor Yui ---

---- buenas.....Yokky, por favor ayuda al chico a bajarse del auto y llévalo adentro.... terminando de hablar entro a su hogar a esperar.

El hombre casi llevaba cargado al chico, lo tenia agarrado por la cintura y un brazo, notaba que si estaba despierto, pero como adormilado.

---- Llévalo a una de las habitaciones, dejaremos que se le pase la borrachera ---

---- ¿Borrachera señor?....mmmm...difícilmente este niño haya tomado siquiera una copa de vino suave, no se siente, ni huele a estar tomado ---- Heero se le acerco y levanto la cara del chico.

---- Entonces si fue lo que pensé, esta drogado, el chico es un drogadicto ---- Duo empezó a convulsionarse en los brazos de Yokky y este por instinto, lo abrazo mas mirando a su jefe.

---- Maldición...llévalo arriba.....llamare a Suárez....

Media hora mas, entraba su amigo Suárez, prácticamente su medico de cabecera, traía consigo un maletín lo bastante grande para traer el laboratorio encima....se saludaron y fue guiado hasta la habitación del chico, cuando se perdió de vista, Heero entro en su oficina a esperar por el informe de su amigo.

**Dos horas más tarde**

Suárez metió la cabeza en la oficina de Heero y lo encontró dormitando encima de su escritorio....se le acerco y toco su hombro....éste se despertó algo asustado y descanso cuado vio de quien se trataba

---- Aaah amigo, me quede dormido --- Heero se restregó la cara para despabilarse y acomodó con sus manos su rebelde cabello.

--- No me extraña....son las 3 de la mañana....y sin nada con que entretenerse.....bueno, aquí te tengo lo que me pediste...-----Heero tomo la carpeta con los detalles de la revisión del joven, la abrió y cerro casi inmediatamente.

---- Explícame tú que viste, que tan mal está ---- se acomodo en su sillón a esperar por ese informe ahora verbal.

----- Bueno.....primero que nada, el chico debe tener entre 16 a 18 años, no sabría decírtelo con seguridad.....es....mmmmm sano, le hice un lavado estomacal y no encontré ni siquiera comida chatarra....investigue en su torrente sanguíneo y ciertamente, consumió una especie de droga.....----

---- Así que si es drogadicto, tan joven, y ahora lo que le faltaba para rematar su vacía vida....prostituirse ----

---- Bueno.....mmmmm.....Heero, al chico le dieron a consumir eso, no encontré nada en su sangre, solo ese químico, y es mas algo para calmar los nervios, pero triplicado, detiene las funciones mentales, aunque le queda un leve porcentaje de lucidez, pero sin ganas de moverse y menos para hacer algo forzosamente complicado como caminar. Al no estar acostumbrado a las drogas convulsiono, en parte es bueno porque su organismo rechazo la droga y con mi ayuda hemos podido contrarrestarla......ahora bien amigo mio....y si te sirve de algo, ese chico es.....mmmmm.....¿como decirlo?......nuevo en eso.

---- ¿Nuevo en que?.....----pregunto Heero acercándose para escuchar lo que parecía era lo mas importante.

----- Bueno, tu sabes, a lo de prostituirse....es nuevo....aaaaahhhh...quiero decir....que el chico es virgen....------ Heero de inmediato se irguió en su silla con los ojos muy abiertos, su cara se sonrojo un poco y abría y cerraba varias veces la boca.....---- Bueno, te lo comento, porque como hiciste mención a su oficio, quise que supieras.....que serás el primero....---- ya con eso la cara del Heero era rojo fuego....bajo la cara tratándose de calmarse, ya que algunas imágenes golpeaban su cerebro con mucha insistencia... sobre todo si en cada una de ellas, dicho joven estaba ahí, en distintas posiciones.....recordaba el hilo de vino que se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo......bajando, bajando....

----- Dios, Heero, despierta....----- Heero levanto la cara enfocándose en donde se encontraba, con quien y que hacia ahí....----- ¿Que te paso hombre?.....no es para tanto, solo lo mencione para cuando....bueno.....tu sabes.....no seas.....mmmmm.....brusco...----

---- Maldición Tomas, ¿Debes decírmelo así de esa forma?.....además, que te interesa mi vida sexual....y por que no debería ser .....-----

----- Ya, ya hombre.....lo siento, pero es que se ve tan indefenso.....bueno....-----se levanto ----- ahí esta todo---- bostezo algo apenado ---- Cuando el chico despierte se sentirá peor, que beba mucho liquido y que su desayuno sea muy suave, cereal puede ser, o una fruta....en fin....descansa--- se encaminaba para salir de ahí y volverse acostar en los brazos de su esposa cuando se detuvo al escuchar su nombre...giro...

----Gracias por todo Tomas.....eres un buen amigo.....y disculpa lo tarde....----

----Hey, hey....para que son los amigos aaaahhh????.....además, esto no es nada para lo que tú has hecho por nosotros.....nunca hubiera tenido el dinero para mi clínica, así que deja de decir pendejadas---- le guiño un ojo

---- Bien....yo también te quiero....dale un beso a Rosa y a los niños ----

---- Será todo un placer....y a ver cuando nos visitas, tu enamorada de 5 años te extraña...----y sin decir nada mas se fue, dejando al joven con una sonrisa, la cual perdió cuando vio la carpeta ¿Como un chiquillo ya tenia tantos problemas en la vida? se levanto y marcho para acostarse, vio que Yokky seguía en la sala, sentando, esperando por algo mas de el...se le acerco y despertó suavemente.

----Sabes que no debes hacer esto, ve a dormir....----el hombre algo apenado de que lo hubieran visto dormido, se levanto y empezó a retirarse....----Espera, necesito que mañana, ma...ña...na......mmmmm....averigües en la Zona quien es ese chico----

----- Muy bien señor.....que descanse ----

Heero entro en el cuarto del chico, lo observo largo rato y le quito un mechón de cabello que descansaba en su cara.....y pensar que vales dos millones de dólares....se retiro a descansar a su propio cuarto

**Tres horas y media después**

Heero se sentó en su cama sobresaltado al sentir como un peso se tiro a la una mano en el pecho giro para ver de que se trababa.....o de quien....

-----Aaaaaah maldición Quatre........-----jadeaba-----.....se puede saber ¿que haces aquí?....------Miro su reloj y se quejo....-----Y a esta hora, ni siquiera son las 7 de la mañana....-----se volvió acostar.

-----Vine a saber si es verdad ----- le dijo el rubio colocando una mano en la cintura de su amigo, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

----- ¿Saber que?.....dios Quatre.....tengo sueño.....vete....----- Quatre hizo un gracioso mohín, pero insisti

----- ¿Compraste un chico para tu diversión sexual, mi querido amigo?---- Quatre rió al ver como la cara de su amigo paso de vario colores, blanco como el papel, carmín como la rosa silvestre.....y rojo furia.....el cual se alejo un poco de él al ver que se giro lentamente.

---- Se puede saber por un demonio.... ¿Como lo sabes?---- el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

---- Entonces.....entonces es un humano para tus bajos instintos....dios Heero.....es genial......jajajajajaja------ Heero cerro los ojos lentamente y los volvió abrir enfocándose a su loco amigo.

----- ¿Me vas a decir como lo supiste?----

----- Brigett ----

----- Porque no me sorprende que esa bruja lo contara ----

----- Y no solo a mí.....se lo dijo a toda la guía telefónica, creo que saldrá en la rotativa de esta tarde....------ Quatre rió cuando Heero hizo una mueca de frustración...---- Aaaah, es broma......la bruja solo me dijo que tenia tiempo que no se había divertido tanto como ayer.....y el hacerte perder esa cantidad de dinero por una persona, le ganaba en creces su deseo sexual por el chico....-----

----- Ni me lo recuerdes.....lo hice mas por.....instinto protector....----

----- ¿Instinto protector?......vaya.....eso es nuevo....mmmmm.... ¿Quisiste protegerlo de Brigett?----

Suspiro pesadamente......----- Todo el mundo sabe como es ella....y mas con la clase de nieto que tiene......me imagine al chico en sus manos y...bueno.....no lo pensé----

----- Aaaaah Heero, siempre con esa cara de perro, y en el fondo tienes un gran corazón....solo que lo ocultas muy bien ----

-----No tengo cara de perro ----- ambos amigos se miraron y se rieron con sus tonterías.

---- Que harás con el chico ---le pregunto Quatre secándose las lagrimas por la risa ---- ¿Te lo quedaras? ----

----- No se, el chico esta lleno de sorpresas, ayer Tomas lo reviso, y entre otras cosas, el chico es sano, no tiene vicios y es.....mmmmm.....virgen----

----- Mmmmm.....sino lo quieres puedo comprártelo.....-----

----- Que bello, yo hablando en serio y mira tú...-----

----- Pero si hablo en serio, debe ser lo mas hermoso que hayas visto para ayudarlo de esa forma tan especial, y como se que diste por el 2 millones.....mmmmm te daré 5......----

----- NO....-----

----- ¿10?-----

----- Basta Quatre, ayude al chico y se ira a su casa.....deja el tema tranquilo.....----se escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta....-----Adelante----- entro haciendo una leve reverencia Yokky saludando a los presentes.

---- Que deseas amigo ----

---- Le traigo noticias del joven ---

----- ¿Aaahh?.....que fue lo que te dije.....hoy.....aaaah.....no se porque me molesto.... bueno....a ver dime.....-----

---- El chico se llama Duo Barton Maxwell, recién cumplió los 18 años, estudia, y tiene un hermano mayor que el por 4 años, y esta hospitalizado por una golpiza propinada en días pasados por robarle a Frank y....----

----- Espera, ¿quieres decir que el hermano de ese tal Duo es un ladrón....y por eso Frank lo mando a golpear?....----lo vio asentir -----Ya se al menos porque ese joven necesito prostituirse......gracias Yokky, puedes retirarte----

Al retirarse su hombre de confianza Heero se acomodo en su cama pensativo.....su amigo que se había quedado callado escuchando la platica se le acerco y empezó a acariciarle el pecho......-----Que piensas Heero----

----- En el chico, seguro todo lo que hizo fue por su hermano, eso me demuestra que no perdí mi dinero con una basurita....----

----- Aaaah Heero....-----le susurro en el oído.....----te engañas a ti mismo, quisiste ayudarlo porque te gusto, vamos.....no mientas-----vio sonrojarse a su amigo y sonrió....empezó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano que antes descansaba en el pecho fue bajando hasta su hombría, masajeándola suavemente....---Sabia que estabas desnudo.....típico en ti -----

----- Mmmmm.... ¿no te gusta?-----

----- Sabes que si...----- se levanto quedando arrodillado para poder quitarse la camisa, veía como su amigo no perdía detalles de sus movimientos, se desabrocho el cinturón y el botón del pantalón....bajo con mucho cuidado el cierre y se acerco a él para pasar su lengua por su boca carnosa....-----Mmmmmmm Heero......-----se acostó y deslizo suavemente el pantalón hasta terminar de quitárselo con los pies, Heero rió con gracia

---- ¿Así que traías planes para hoy.....y tu ropa interior? ---- Haciendo un lindo puchero y colocándose encima de Heero a horcajadas dijo

---- Es que se me olvido por el apuro de venir a preguntarte......no pensaras que lo hice a propósito.....----lo beso con pasión metiendo su lengua para buscar la de el y que danzaran....—

--- Mmmmm, eres malo si piensas eso de mi, hermoso Heero----este solo sonreía mientras se pasaba la lengua por su boca.

---- Dime Quatre, ¿por que dejamos de ser amantes?----tomo la cintura del rubio y empezó a moverlo para que sus nalgas se frotaran sobre su miembro, mas que por esperar una respuesta del chico.

----- Aaaaaahhh mmmmm......porque como....amigos.....nos.....llevamos aun mejor...mmmmm-----

----- Jajajajaja......eres tremendo......ven----- Quatre se recostó para ser atacado por la boca de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del rubio hasta tomar su nalgas y apretarlas, acariciarlas y volverlas a apretar, haciéndole marcas rojas en esa delicada parte de su cuerpo

Quatre se medio levanto y tomando el pene de su amigo, lo guió hasta su entrada, resbalándose poco a poco con su suspiro de placer.....-----Aaaaaaah Heero, teníamos tiempo ¿no?....-----Se quedo quieto por unos segundos para saborear la sensación de la invasión, empezó a moverse poco a poco...-----Aaaahhh definidamente mucho tiempo ----

Mientras a Heero no lo iba mal tampoco.....sentir como su miembro palpitante entraba en la estrecha entrada del rubio le hizo estremecerse, el chico tenía razón, ya había pasado tiempo sin este u otro encuentro, Heero sentía la piel caliente al igual que el interior de Quatre, un interior caliente y húmedo......

-----Aaaaaahhhh Quatre.....si.....tiempo....mas.....mueve mas rápido -----

-----Mmmm si....aaaaahhhh Heero....que duro......---- se acerco para besarlo con pasión, para sentarse y moverse mas, mas rápido----

Heero seguía apretando las caderas del rubio, en cada penetración hacia fuerza para que bajara aun más.....pero la visión del rubio fue desplazada por otra.....la de un chico con el cabello largo y suelto, con su ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, tomo su cuello y empezó a besarlo, a devorarlo.....empezó a mover sus caderas y seguir el mismo ritmo, su cuerpo se estremecía, abrazó ese delicado cuerpo, este se separo de el y puso su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello le rozara los muslos......jadeaba mas y mas duro.....cada gemido le llegaba al alma.....busco su hombría y empezó a masturbarlo con algo de fuerza.....este boto un poco del pre-semen y se llevo su mano a su boca para saborearlo, volviendo apretarlo para masturbarlo mas y mas rápido.

Entre tanto Quatre sentía su cuerpo sacudirse, sabia que Heero no se encontraba con el, lo sabia, pero no le importaba, necesitaba esta liberación.....hasta que pego un gritito al correrse en la mano de su amigo.

Sintió la semilla caliente en su mano y volvió a tomarlo fuertemente por la cintura para que no dejara de moverse, dos embestidas mas y todo su cuerpo se tenso por la violencia del fuerte orgasmo.....----Aaaaaaaahhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhh mmmmmmm----

Quatre se recostó en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse y sentía como Heero hacia lo mismo.....sonrió......luego de unos minutos se levanto con cuidado de la cama....Heero abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio a.....a....Quatre y se sonrojo todo. Este al verlo se acerco y le dijo.

---- No te preocupes Heero, sí vine con un plan, me desestresé contigo y tu tuviste una fantasía seguramente con el chico.....no me molesta para nada.....somos buenos amigos.... ¿recuerdas?........mejor con alguien conocido que alguien por conocer. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios, recogió sus cosas y se fue al baño para asearse.

Heero lo vio desaparecer y se sintió muy avergonzado, era cierto que ellos no eran propiamente amantes, solo se quitaban las ganas de vez en cuando.....pero tener una fantasía por alguien que acaso había visto en menos de dos horas era como mucho.

Quatre salio bañado y vestido, se acerco a la cama y sonrió al ver como dormía placidamente su amigo, toco su frente y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla----- aaaah Heero, sino cuidas tu corazón ese chico podría romperlo, por eso nos protegemos del amor....------suspiro-----adiós amigo ---- y cerrando la puerta con cuidado salio de ahí ya no con una sonrisa sino meditando acerca del corazón y sus razones para no amar.

**Al mediodía**

Pestañeo varia veces soportando un poco el dolor de cabeza....abrió los ojos y pudo notar que había demasiada luz.....se levanto con dificultad sentándose de nuevo en la cama para pasar un mareo.....se sentía fatal.....pero por la luz que entraba debiera ser muy tarde....empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en 12 horas y se levanto bruscamente al recordar todo y con algo de temor por no reconocer el cuarto.

----- Dios.....me compraron ayer.....dios, dios, dios -----estaba asustado, caminó por la habitacion y encontró una pequeña bolsa donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, si estaban ahí era por que el comprador quería que se fuera enseguida.....se quito el bóxer y se vistió, busco en los gabinetes de una cómoda un cepillo y empezó a peinarse y trenzar su cabello....mientras hacia esa tarea pensaba que fue su primera vez....pero apretaba sus nalgas y no sentía molestia ¿Es que la primera vez no duele?....dejo el cepillo...vio el bóxer en el suelo y lo dejo ahí....total, no era suyo....se disponía a irse cuando mejor lo pensó, no quería que nadie lo viera, y no quería saber quien fue el comprador....así que se dirigió a la ventana y viendo que no era difícil el descenso, bajo con algo de dificultad por el dolor de cabeza que le martillaba insensatamente.

**Una hora después**

Toc toc toc

----- Grrrrrrrrr......PASE ------se acomodo en la cama -----

---- Señor.....disculpe.....pero se trata del chico ....Duo ----

-----Aaaaahhh.....dale algo liviano para que desayune....mmmm....almuerce....y llevale una jarra de agua.....que la beba.......-----se volvió acostar pero noto que Yokky no se retiraba----Que sucede.....¿pasa algo con en chico?----- se sento con algo de preocupación.

--- Es que....Duo.....no esta.....se.....fue----

---- ¿Como que se fue......nadie lo vio marcharse....donde estaban todos?---- se levanto con la sabana cubriendo sus partes

----- Es que no se fue por la puerta....sino por la ventana.....se escapo---

Heero vio al hombre recapitulando lo que le dijo.... se escapo....ese ingrato se escapo sin un gracias.....maldito.....me las vas a pagar....juro que me las vas a pagar ......----- Busca el carro Yokky.....voy a ir de caza.......nadie se va de mi casa....-----giro para ver a su hombre directamente a los ojos-----eso seria muy descortés de mi parte.....parto ya----

Por otra parte, Duo caminaba lentamente, el dolor de cabeza, el hambre y el miedo mermaban sus fuerzas.....no sabia donde estaba, nunca había estado por esta parte de la ciudad.....no pasaba transporte publico.....pero se detuvo asustado cuando escucho el rechinar de unos neumáticos.....

-----Oye tu......detente----

Duo giro nervioso y vio a un hombre joven que se dirigía a el.....pudo observar que tenia el cabello alborotado, algo rebelde, que era mas alto que el y se le notaba musculoso....pero lo que mas le impresiono fueron sus ojos.....era de un fuerte azul....pero no tanto lo hermoso del color sino la ira que destilaban.....se pego a la pared de una de las mansiones.

Heero llevaba rato buscando al chico....entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas molesto se sentía......hasta que lo vio caminar con el cabello largo trenzado....su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente.....veía como se agarraba de las paredes con algo de esfuerzo mientras caminaba....por eso se paro bruscamente....

---- ¿Quien.....quien es usted......que.......quiere de mi?.....Heero se le acerco, notaba la tensión y el dolor por la forma de hablar.....pero también noto aquellos ojos....se perdió en su mirada, nunca había visto color igual.......había escuchado que la Liza Minelli los tenia así....pero ver ese violeta en esos ojos y en esa cara lo dejo sin habla....y sin respirar.....el chico era hermoso.....se acerco otro poco mas y vio que este también lo hizo....solo que alejándose.

----- Mi nombre es Heero....Heero Yui.....y soy.........tu dueño---- noto que el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos...pero corrió al ver como caía al suelo deteniéndolo justo que su cabeza se golpeara.

Vio la palidez en el rostro del chico....sentía su respiración irregular....y se acerco un poco mas......Es...es hermoso......no.....no te iras de mi lado......ahora menos que nunca lo pego a su pecho y suspiro..... Que me pasa con este chico....maldición.....me tiene atrapado

Se levanto y cargo al chico....lo acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, le coloco el cinturón y toco suavemente su cara.....subió y se marcharon de ese lugar.....pensando que llevaba al chico a su nuevo hogar.

Continuara.............

**Nota:** Espero que esta primera entrega haya sido de su agrado.....lo hice con mucho cariño en un momento en que no me sentía bien....y no se preocupen.....tratare de no tardarme mucho -......se les quiere.......Carmín.

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma**: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap a mi me encanto espero actualizarla pronto espero sus comentarios asi presionare a carmin para que actualice pronto nos vemos bye


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma: Bueno por fin esta el 2 cap de este maravilloso fic por si aca este FIC NO ES MIO es de mi amiga y hermana CARMIN que gustosamente contesto sus reviews bueno ahora si no los molesto mas cuidense mucho bye**

**Capitulo 2**

Pensamientos

Heero estaciono el auto con sumo cuidado de no despertar su valiosa carga, salio de el y vio salir de la mansión a Yokky, éste le hizo señas para que bajara a Duo, este así lo hizo, lo cargo mientras Heero sostenía la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Cuando Heero vio subir en brazos al chico, su corazón se encogió, se le veía tan indefenso y desprotegido...

---- Súbelo a la misma habitación....-----Cuando su hombre iba por la mitad de las escaleras lo detuvo....----quítale la ropa y desaparécela.

Yokky solo levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa, pero como lo indica su trabajo, no hizo pregunta alguna, así que retomo su camino, viendo de soslayo al chico desmayado.

Al perderse de vista Yokky, Heero entro en su despacho, se acerco a la pequeña licorera que se encontraba en un rincón de aquella habitación, se sirvió un poco de whisky tomándoselo todo de un trago, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo bajar por su garganta, se sirvió otro poco y camino hasta su escritorio sentándose en su cómoda silla, abrió una de las gavetas y saco un papel, un papel que atestiguaba a viva voz la compra del muchacho, Heero trago saliva, cerro los ojos y a el llego la imagen de Duo, con el vino corriendo por su piel, con la boca entreabierta, teniendo sexo y ahora para rematar, sus ojos, ese color tan extraño, tan hermoso....pero también con miedo....abrió sus ojos y vio de nuevo el contrato, suspiro y levantándose, se bebió el resto del licor y guardándose el papel en uno de sus bolsillo camino hasta donde descansaba el chico.

Entro con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarlo, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, podía ver la sabana solo cubriendo parte de su pecho, aun llevaba el cabello trenzado, viéndolo bien, no le quedaba nada mal aquella trenza, lo veía respirar ya mas tranquilo lo veo y lo veo y mas me gusta este joven, y pensar que quise alejarme para no...no....Dios Heero se levanto de la cama y llego hasta la ventana por donde el joven se había escapado, se asomo un poco y sonrió, le hubiese gustado verlo escaparse y el atraparlo, aunque eso fue lo que hizo, lo atrapo y lo trajo de vuelta, giro para verlo de nuevo Lo compre, pague dinero por el, eso me hace ser un maldito.....se paso la mano por la cara para despejase un poco, hasta ayer solo manejaba a su bebé con la única preocupación de que hubiese otro coche mejor que el de él.....y ahora esto.....se acerco de nuevo y paso su mano por la cara del durmiente, sonrió al sentirla tan suave, bajo un poco tocando el palpitar de la vena del cuello, trago saliva, la siguió bajando hasta llegar a su hombro deteniéndola cuando vio al chico moverse, tensión, pero no despertó, siguió con lo que hacia antes hasta llegar su pecho, poso su mano en el centro, veía su mano subir y bajar, se mordió su labio inferior, siguió bajando su mano hasta meterla debajo de la sabana, Heero jadeaba un poco, se sentía afiebrado, sentía el vientre plano del chico, otro poco mas y podría tocarlo, hasta que con la punta de los dedos toco el suave vello y saco su mano de ahí enseguida, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos Yui, Yui, Yui, hasta donde voy a llegar, que me pasa, que me pasa vio al chico que no se había movido de posición, tomo la sabana y lo cubrió un poco mas conmigo no tendrás peligro pequeño, no haré nada que tu no quieras que haga sonrió y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones del cuarto a esperar a que despertare.

**20 minutos después**

Duo abría y cerraba los ojos, se sentía como agotado, suspiro pesadamente, se quedo con los ojos abiertos, viendo el techo recordando como su vida había cambiado, se angustio no saber la hora, las horas de visita del hospital eran estrictas....pero....si veía a su hermano, que le diría de que no se preocupara, de que ya no debía ningún dinero, lo que era peor, como decirle que ya sabia que había robado....se puso un brazo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos Trowa, dios, el...el se va a enterar de lo que hice, como me vera de ahora en adelante gimió un poco, pero se sentó de golpe al escuchar un suave carraspeo en alguna dirección del cuarto, no se dio cuenta que la sabana le había bajado hasta la cintura

---- Vaya....si no despertabas en 10 minutos mas, iba a enviar por un medico ---- Heero se paro del sillón y camino hasta el, veía en sus hermosos ojos formular una pregunta...----Hola ----

----Se quien es usted....se que hizo....y....y se....-----Duo giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, le costaba hablar, su cara, antes pálida estaba teñida de rojo, suspiro pesadamente....y se que me hizo -----

Pasaron varios minutos, Heero analizaba lo que aquel hermoso había dicho y Duo al notar que tardaba tanto en decir algo, giro su cabeza para verle a los ojos.....Heero no hizo mas que perderse en ellos

----- Bueno, me alegra saber que sabes quien soy, lo que hice....pero.....lo ¿que te hice?, tendrás que disculparme,.....según tú...... ¿que te hice?----

Duo abrió los ajos desmesuradamente, pensaba que se creía aquel tipo, que le iba a contar los pormenores de...de....bueno....de lo que hizo....o...mas bien.... hicieron...porque sino hubiese participado, entonces.....seria violación....

----- Y....bueno... ¿Que te hice?....----- volvió a preguntar Heero, ver la cara del joven cambiar de colores le daba mucha gracia, no era muy hablador, pero su cara tenia todos los detalles de un lenguaje de señas......hermoso....realmente hermoso...

---- Es....es usted un cínico.....quiere que le cuente los detalles de.....-----se ruborizo---- ¿nuestro encuentro?----

---- Si ---

El trenzado jadeo un poco.....----- yo....usted.....bueno....¡¡NO!!.....no le contare nada, ¿entendió?.....nada----

Heero levanto una ceja por la vehemencia de la negación......----Sabes Duo, creo que estas equivocado----

El estomago del chico se removió cuando aquel hombre dijo su nombre, no era necesario preguntarle como lo sabia, bajo su cara avergonzado, seguro que al calor de la noche repitió su nombre hasta la saciedad....gimió un poco.

En cuanto a Heero, no perdía detalles de los gestos del otro, creía pensar que le pasaba al chico, podría dejarlo en ese error, seria tan fácil engañarlo y hacerle creer cosas, pero al verlo así.......suspiro.

---- Mira pequeño, tu linda cabecita trabaja a millón, anoche.....no estabas en condiciones ni de llevar una conversación si lo hubieses querido.....en la Zona Extrema, te dieron a tomar una suave droga---- Duo levanto su cara para ver y escucharlo con atención----- y que hizo efecto, no sentías ganas de hacer o decir nada.....así que, como todo un caballero, te traje aquí, te revisó un medico y solo dormiste, hasta que despertaste y así como así.....huiste...----

---- ¿Quiere.....quiere decir....que no paso.....nada...nada entre.....bueno.....entre usted y yo?----

---- Así es.....nada.....además pequeño.....si hubiese pasado algo, serias el primero en saberlo ---- Heero le guiño un ojo el cual no hizo mas que avergonzar al trenzado que se sentía como un soberano estupido.....pero al calor de la vergüenza.....Duo entendió lo que significaban sus palabras....

----- Entiendo.....se que pago una suma por eso, usted sabe.....así que.... ¿lo que quiere es cobrarse?

Y ahora el que le toco ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello fue a Heero, y no es que no se le habían ofrecido, pero se estremeció cuando lo oyó decir al chico, cosa que le preocupo, ya que algunas partes de su anatomía si se contentaron....

---- Bueno....Duo....este....----

---- Pues no se podrá hacer ----

Heero se le quedo mirando con ambas cejas levantadas y llenas de interrogantes, así como lo hizo subir al cielo lo hizo caer de sopetón....

---- ¿Perdón......porque no se podrá hacer?---- le pregunto cruzando sus brazos.

---- Porque el convenio era para esa misma noche, me traía, hacia....bueno.....lo que tenia que hacer....y me marcharía a mi casa....eso era todo....además el señor Frank me dijo, que no era necesario....o....bueno.....que ustedes solo necesitan un chico bien parecido para pasearlos y que lo vieran junto a el.....por eso le digo....no tendrá otra oportunidad....y....y es definitivo----Duo se sentía ahora bien, no había pasado nada entre ellos, su hermano se sentiría feliz de saberlo y de no deber nada en aquel extraño sitio, ya pensaba en como decirle que esta vez si trabajaría para solventar sus carencias, esta vez su hermano no se negaría, se sintió feliz de volver a tomar su vida en sus manos....pero se sintió un poco mal de que aquel hombre no haya salido ganando nada por su dinero......mejor no pensaba en eso....se iría y fin de todo eso..............que equivocado.

---- ¿Recuerdas haber firmado un contrato?----

Duo se estremeció....----- Si, yo firme una cosa de esas----

Heero había dejado de sonreír, lo miraba con una mirada dura, él que fue amable con el chico...que lo rescató y que además pagó una pequeña fortuna se contentaba de que no le debiera nada....ni siquiera un gracias....estaba molesto.....muy....molesto.

---- ¿E imagino que leíste todas sus cláusulas.....cierto?----

---- Leí las primeras líneas, no vi necesario leerlo todo....yo vendía mi cuerpo, alguien lo pagaba, se cobraba --- se ruborizo----y fin de todo......----

----- No Duo, estas muy equivocado......no es el fin de todo.....es el principio.....tu no solo vendiste tu cuerpo, te vendiste todo....cuerpo, alma, mente, tu.... ¿entiendes?....tu-

Heero no pensaba que las cosas que le decía al chico lo iban alterando, no vio como se llenaba de miedo, solo quería lastimarlo, quería que supiera que es su dueño, que lo compro, que nunca se iría de ahí, que le pertenecía....que era suyo, enteramente suyo.

Duo negaba con la cabeza....----No, no....no...no.....usted miente, esta exagerando.... ¿como puedo ser suyo?...o si....pero....solo una vez....solo eso...---

---- Pague por ti...---

---- Eso ya lo se....----Duo levanto las manos hasta su cabeza con los puños cerrados, trataba de quitarse esa sensación.....suspiro varias veces...---- Le pagare, lo que haya pagado lo pagare....ponga hasta los intereses, o lo que hacen ustedes....trabajare y pagare hasta el ultimo céntimo---- la cara de Duo se veía desolada, pero pensándolo bien, era justo que aquel hombre que pago por el y no se aprovecho del momento se quedara así como así.

---- Duo, Duo, Duo.... ¿que te hace pensar que ahora si será mas fácil pagar lo que di por ti?---

----- Se que me costara....pero le pondré empeño....----Duo con esa determinación se sintió mucho mejor, solo para ruborizarse al notar que había estado hablando con aquel hombre casi desnudo....miro a todas partes y no vio su ropa....trago saliva....miro interrogante.....----¿Donde esta mi ropa?----

---- La mande a quemar ----

A Duo se le cayo la quijada, jadeo.....y en su susurro----- ¿Qué.....que hizo que....porque....por.....acaso esta loco?...---- Sin pensar Duo se levanto de la cama hecho una furia....se le acerco a Heero con los puños cerrados....----Quiero que me busque mi ropa....ahora----

El pobre de Heero no perdió ningún detalle, lo vio quitarse la sabana, pararse, ir hasta el...y todo desnudo.....le veía la cara enfurecida, pero eso ni le inmuto, su ángulo de visión abarcaba hasta debajo de sus caderas.....y para venir a rematar la deliciosa situación....ese calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico, tanto calor que Heero sintió la garganta seca.

----Que espera....déme mi ropa....no me quedare un minuto mas en esta casa----estaba furioso, sentía que todo el mundo quería abusar de el, se canso.

--- Primero que nada Duo, la ropa no esta....segundo....tu nunca te iras de aquí, me perteneces, tengo un contrato que así lo dice, lo estipula bien claro y tu aceptaste y lo firmaste....así como yo lo veo.....mi Duo....no te queda alternativa.... ¿cierto?

---- Maldito.....por mas de dos mil quinientos dólares no puede ser mi dueño...ya le dije que le pagaría....todo----

Heero levanto una ceja interrogante....----- ¿Dos mil quinientos dólares.....crees que eso fue lo que pague por ti?---

----- Bueno...más o menos....eso no importa....pagare lo que pago por mí ---

Heero a pesar de que se sentía a gusto con la cercanía del cuerpo del trenzado, tuvo que retirarse de él....camino hasta donde estuvo descansando, sacando de su saco el documento donde lo colocaba como dueño del chico....giro....camino y se lo ofreció a

Duo....----Léelo----

Duo bajo su mirada al papel, un sabor agrio paso por su lengua.....levanto la vista y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

---- Pues tendrás que hacerlo....----tomo la mano del chico y se la puso sin tanta ceremonia...----y esta vez léelo todo----

A Duo no le quedo más remedio que revisar el maldito papel....pero a medida que leía, la palidez del chico era mas notoria....hasta que vio gruesas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas....a Heero se le encogió el corazón....era increíble que aquel chiquillo, que en un principio ni quiso comprarlo le afectara tanto.....si Quatre estuviera presente, sin duda alguna se mofaría de él.

---- ¿Duo?---

---- Es....es mentira.....levanto la cara con los ojos cristalinos y sonriendo.....----Usted no...sonrió mas....usted no será tan....estupido de pagar dos millones por alguien que no conoce....es mentira, mentira....el señor Frank solo iba a cobrarse dos mil quinientos..

---- Pues, así lo hizo...se los cobro...y muy bien cobrados.....esa noche di ese dinero por ti.... ¿hora entiendes que no podrás marcharte de aquí?----

Duo empezó a jadear al principio suavemente para después llegar casi a faltarle la respiración, su cara se encontraba sumamente roja.

---- No...no me quedare....usted no me detendrá....me...me iré de aquí....----camino hasta la puerta, solo tenia un solo pensamiento.....Trowa.

Heero al parecer se esperaba aquella reacción.....y cuando Duo pasó a su lado lo tomo con fuerza, pero lo que si no se espero fue el golpe que este le lanzo en la mejilla con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar con Duo sujeto del brazo.

Se tomo la mejilla para sobársela y lo jalo hacia el pegando su cuerpo al suyo....tenerlo tan cerca le hizo perder momentáneamente la razón....y sin mas......lo beso con fuerza, tomándolo por el cuello para que no intentara alejarse.

Duo no había reaccionado a tiempo, nunca espero que aquel hombre empezara a besarlo, lo tenia fuertemente agarrado, y aunque permanecía con la boca cerrada la lengua del hombre lamía su labios haciéndolos sensibles.....forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima....pero su traicionero cuerpo se pegaba mas a el....sintió como le mordía el labio inferior abriendo la boca para quejarse, y Heero aprovecho el momento para introducir su lengua y explorar su interior, las rodillas de Duo flaqueaban, nunca lo habían besado, el hombre tenia fuerza, se debilitaba, hasta que recordó a su hermano Trowa, Dios no.....y fue entonces que lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.....Duo jadeaba, se limpio la boca pasándose el brazo por ella......

---- Maldito.....eres un mal nacido miserable.....nunca, nunca seré tuyo....y no pienso quedarme aquí, me iré de aquí.....y no podrás hacer nada ----

Heero lo escucho atentamente, sonrió con malicia, se le acerco, le gusto que el trenzado no se moviera de su lugar ni demostrara ningún temor.....bajo la cara y vio las caderas y su miembro....la levanto y lo observo detenidamente....

----- Duo.....susurro, y esto le provoco al trenzado un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo---- Nunca........nunca te iras de aquí ----tomo a Duo por los hombros y lo empujo hacia un lado, pudiendo salir de la habitación y encerrarlo.

Duo lo vio salir de la habitación.....salio corriendo e intento abrir la puerta....nada.... cerrada....y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas......

---- Déjame salir de aquí....no puedes hacerme esto.....tengo que irme.....Yui.....abre la maldita puerta.....no puedo estar aquí......abre la puerta.....Yui, abre la puerta....----

Del otro lado de puerta, y con la mano puesta en la madera, Heero podía sentir los fieros golpes y los gritos desesperados del trenzado.....pero al cabo de unos minutos iban debilitándose, tan solo se escuchaba y por lo bajo, pequeños golpecitos, como si Duo se hubiese sentado y siguiera golpeando......recostó la espalda en la puerta.....y pensaba como pudo suceder toda esta escena......el iba a decirle a Duo que no quería que se sintiera prisionero ahí.....le iba a pedir que se quedara y lo conociera mejor.....que lo ayudaría....Maldición, vaya manera de hacer las cosas .....se separo y camino cabizbajo pensando que podría hacer ahora, el chico lo odiaba y había fijado ya una posición, no quería que se fuera y al parecer entendía el porque de su desesperación, haría lo inimaginable para que el chico se quedara aun en contra de su voluntad, esto no lo hacia literalmente feliz pero ya vería de cómo encaminar las cosas, y con esta resolución y un poco mas animado se fue a su despacho para hacer una llamada a la única persona que lo ayudaría sin objetar.

La suave melodía de un celular inundo la estancia...... lo tomo y vio el numero en la pantalla, sonrió al ver de quien se 

---- Mmmmm.....no me digas que ya me extrañas----

_---- Siempre lo hago----_

---- Mmmmm, ¿un cumplido?.....que quieres que haga por ti ----

_---- Jejejeje.....me conoces bien.....necesito la madre de los favores, realmente necesito tu ayuda Quatre----_

---- Solo dime Heero, sabes que lo haré, por muy imposible que sea ---

Heero le explica lo que sucedió con el chico, obviando por supuesto algunos detalles....y pidiendo de una vez el favor al rubio.

---- Ay Heero, amigo.... ¿estas seguro de lo que me pides?----

_---- Ya lo pensé Quatre, es a única manera de que el trenzado este a mi lado ----_

---- ¿Trenzado?----

_---- Jajajajaja......así le digo......cuando lo veas sabrás porque----_

---- Bueno, bueno, haré lo que me pides y lo haré ya......Heero......quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo lo que haces, pero amigo, esto me parece una total locura, pero descuida.....sino te sale bien tus planes me tienes a mi---- esto ultimo el rubio lo dijo de una manera muy sensual

_---- Gracias Quatre, lo se ---- sonrió---- Espero que todo me salga bien ----_

---- Bueno.....te dejo, apenas lo haga recibirás noticias mías.....bye ----

_---- Bye..._----ambos colgaron la llamada al mismo tiempo....y ambos se sumieron cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

**Mas tarde y en el hospital**

---- Me alegra que usted sea amigo del joven Trowa, su hermano no ha venido y es extraño, se ve que lo adora.....y como bien dice esta carta del director del hospital, haré enseguida los arreglos para el traslado del chico----

---- Es usted muy amable doctor, a donde lo llevo tendrá todo lo necesario para que mi _amigo_ se recupere pronto----

---- Que bien, bueno.....espéreme 10 minutos que arreglo la salida y la ambulancia para el traslado......si gusta puede ir a ve a su amigo señor Quatre----

Quatre sonrió ---- No, prefiero esperar aquí en la recepción, quiero darle una sorpresa a Trowa ---

---- Bien ----Quatre vio marcharse al medico de guardia, no quiso ver al joven ya que de plano no lo conocía y no quería levantar sospechas de esa supuesta amistad....se sentía algo molesto por el favor que le había pedido Heero momentos antes, conociendo que el rubio era el primer benefactor de aquel hospital, se le hizo mas fácil sacar al joven y llevarlo a la mansión Yui.....y solo para retener al chico prostituto.....Heero, y ahora tendrás a un ladrón en tu casa, no me gusta eso....le daba vueltas a la cabeza y sonrió para si....tenia tiempo sin tomar vacaciones, ser el dueño de uno de los consorcios mas sólidos de todos los tiempos no le dejaba tiempo de disfrutar de la vida....claro esta, se tomaba un pequeño tiempo para desahogarse, el sexo lo liberaba de todas esas tensiones, pero por los vientos que soplan, tal vez lo de esa mañana era la ultima vez que se desahogaría con Heero.....hizo un mohín.....y no creo que me preste al _trenzado_ para eso.....mientras ocupaba la mente en sus pensamientos el doctor de antes se le acerco...

---- Señor Quatre, me tome la libertad de subir al joven en la ambulancia, como dijo que quería darle una sorpresa ----

---- Perfecto, le dio la dirección al chofer ----

---- si, eso ya esta listo....solo una cosa señor Quatre ---

Quatre espero pacientemente a que hablara el medico....este le entrego una carpeta con el nombre del joven.....la abrió y en ella vio su historial.....de como entro a la sala de urgencias, las pruebas del forense y el tratamiento a seguir para su recuperación.

---- Se le dio un suave sedante al joven, como es una sorpresa, no quería que se despertara y se encontrara desorientado....imaginase ese joven quitando que lo están secuestrando......jajajajaja-----

Quatre también rió, pero tenia las mejillas arreboladas.....eso era lo que estaba haciendo, secuestrando a una persona por orden de otra....si ya parecía matón....

---- Bueno doctor....gracias por todo....-----le estrechó la mano ---- se giro para caminar hasta su coche....vio partir la ambulancia hacia la casa de Heero....tomo su celular y marco...

_----- Quatre ---_

----- Esta listo, el tal Trowa va a tu casa....lo mejor es que va inconsciente....no te dará problemas, espero hayas pensado que decirle al chico...----

_---- No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada, lo hará Duo....----_

---- Aaah ya....jajajaja....que malo amor.....nos vemos después -----

_---- ¿Cómo....no vendrás a la casa con la ambulancia?.....-----pregunto curioso Heero._

---- No, iré a mi casa hacer algunas cosas....pero si nos veremos en la tarde....cuenta con eso ----

_---- Perfecto.....te veo entonces.....y.....gracias.... -----colgando la llamada._

Quatre vio el celular y hablo con el....

---- De nada mi amor.....-----sonrió---- espero digas lo mismo en la tarde...---sin mas puso en funcionamiento el coche y se alejo de ahí, tenias muchas que hacer si quería tomar algunos días.

**En la mansión Yui....**

El hombre de confianza de Heero entro al despacho después de unos suaves toques a la puerta....

---- Señor....ya instalamos al joven en la habitación....----

Heero suspiro.....---- Muy bien Yokky, ahora necesito que vayas a la boutique de Fransua.....lleva contigo la ropa que le quitaste a Duo como punto de comparación de tallas, cómprale todo lo necesario para andar aquí y sobre todo para personales, todo.......no escatimes amigo.....aaaaahhhh.......y ordena que le lleven algo de comer, solo que estés atento.....el chico no es tonto.....querrá escaparse.....así que ten cuidado...-----

---- Muy bien señor....lo su permiso....----Yokky se retiro de la habitación, Heero volvió a tomar otro trago....lo vio vacío y se paro a llenarla.....pero decidió a ultimo minuto no hacerlo.....desde que llegó el trenzado a su casa, a su hogar, estaba bebiendo mas de la cuenta, cosa que no era normal, el era lo que se llamaba un bebedor social, aunque antisocial seria la palabra exalta......se sentó en el amplio sofá, se quito los zapatos y recostó.....no había dormido casi nada desde la llegada y escape de Duo......coloco su cabeza en el brazo del sofá....y casi inmediatamente se quedo dormido....era lo que le hacia falta...dormir para poder pensar como enmendar un error.....su error.

**En una habitación de la mansión....**

Duo se levanta pesadamente del suelo, gruesas lagrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas, pensaba como es que si solo quiso ayudar a su hermano, su vida haya cambiando tan radicalmente, solo quiso que su cuerpo lo mancillaran y listo, nunca quiso ser el objeto de nadie, y mucho menos perder su libertad.

Caminó hasta la cama, tomo la sabana y cubrió su desnudez como pudo....se acerco a la ventana y pudo notar que afuera se encontraban dos inmensos perros que le hizo escalofriarse, y es que los rottweiler le producían mucho miedo, aunque pensándolo bien, le tenía miedo a todos los perros.....suspiro resignado.

No quiso sentarse en la cama, estando ahí se encontraba indefenso por si al estupido de Yui viniera otra vez a restregarle su contrato y su prisión, seco sus lágrimas con fuerzas, están aun no dejaban de fluir, pero se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos delineando su contorno, para después quitarse esa sensación mordiéndolos con un poco de fuerza Desgraciado.

Estando ya sentado en el sillón, levanto sus piernas y se puso en posición casi fetal, colocando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, sentía mucha angustia al pensar como se pondría su querido hermano al no verlo en la hora de visita, podría incluso pensar que lo habían golpeado al igual que el.....gimió....de nuevo sus lagrimas.....Hice todo esto por mi hermano, debo ver como hago para convencer a ese Yui que me deje ir, o de buscar la forma de salir de aquí, Trowa no puede nunca enterarse, eso lo lastimaría y mucho, seguramente lo llenaría de culpa al pensar que por robarse ese dinero hizo que yo me vendiera.....gimió de nuevo Me vendí al mejor postor....Dios, que locura es esta.....se acomodo un poco mas y bostezo.....mientras sus ojos se cerraban pensaba las mil y una formas de escapar....sobre todo imaginaba la manera que le daba otro golpe en la, linda cara de Heero.....arrugo el entrecejo.....Mmmmm, ¿linda cara de Heero? y a su mente volvió la imagen del beso durmiéndose con ese pensamiento en el acto.

**Horas mas tarde y en la mansión Yui**

La casa se encontraba literalmente desocupada, salvo está, por los sirvientes que seguro o descansaban o terminaban con el trabajo diario. Entro en el despacho de Heero, se acerco y sonrió al verlo tan dormidito, se veía tranquilo, así que decidió no saltarle encima y atacar esos carnosos labios......

Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que siempre le daban para las ocasiones en que se quedaba a dormir......entro y lo vio como siempre, bien arreglado, sabia que siempre cambiaban las sabanas por unas limpias, nunca se sabia que día se quedaría...sonrió por aquel gesto de su galante ex.....dejo las dos maletas en el piso y salio a averiguar ciertas cositas.

Encontró que una de las puertas se encontraba cerrada, coloco su oído en la fina madera, pero nada, lo mas seguro que en esa habitación estuviese el chico de Heero....

Lastima, con las ganas de ver si vale la pena tanto esfuerzo

Siguió abriendo otras tantas puertas hasta que llego a la ultima, coloco su mano ahí, pensando Bueno, esta es la del ladroncito, así que, veamos que tal .

Entro sigilosamente y se encontró al lado de la puerta a una joven dormitando vestida de enfermera, toco su hombro para despertarla.

Sonriéndole le dijo ---- Hola, soy Quatre, y fui quien traje a mi amigo ----

----- Hola señor, disculpe, es que el joven no ha despertado y no es mucho lo que tenia que hacer, aun sigue con el sopor del somnífero--- le dijo avergonzada.

---- No se preocupe, hagamos algo, vaya a la cocina, coma algo, esta bajando las escaleras a la izquierda, no hay perdida....----

---- Pero señor, no puedo dejar....----

---- No se preocupe, si se despierta y con algún dolor solo la llamaré...vaya ----

Sonriendo la enferma, se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia marchándose del lugar....Quatre al ver cerrarse la puerta sonrió mas abiertamente....giro y camino hasta el durmiente.....solo para detenerse en el acto.....en la cama se encontraba una de las criaturas mas exquisitas que haya conocido antes, tenia algunos pequeños cardenales en la cara, lo que hizo que se viera como un renegado Porque siempre me llama la atención este tipo de personas, jejejejeje.

La sabana que lo arropaba le cubría un poco mas abajo de los hombros, su cara la tenia ladeada a un lado......su lado.....su cabello le caía en una parte de la cara, y su respiración rítmica lo hizo suspirar....se le acerco y con mucho cuidado se sentó a un lado de el.....lo observo por eternos minutos.....aparto un poco el cabello y le vio abrir sus ojos.... Trowa trababa de mantenerlos abiertos y susurrando le pregunto....

---- ¿Eres un ángel?----

----- Me han dicho de todo precioso, pero nunca que soy un ángel.....mmmmm...... pero......podría ser tu ángel----seguía acariciando la cara de Trowa.

----- ¿Vienes a llevarme o.....a protegerme?...-----

Quatre se le quedó mirando intensamente.....se le acerco y beso aquella boca entreabierta....no tuvo resistencia de parte del otro, al contrario, chupo golosamente la lengua de su supuesto ángel.....el rubio se separo un poco de el y se acerco a su oído para susurrar....

---- Vengo por ambas cosas mi niño....por ambas cosas....-----y volvió a atacar la dulce boca de Trowa....lo sintió gemir....no quiso tocar su cuerpo por los golpes que seguramente tendría.....pero las ganas de sentirlo, de estar encima de el, de tenerlo, eran muy grandes, ese chico sin siquiera proponérselo lo estaba volviendo loco, y solo con su boca, esa boca que de seguro podría hacer mas cosas que solo besar....pero también sintió que el chico no respondía a el...se aparto un poco y sonrió, se había quedado dormido.....suspiro.

---- Hermoso Trowa, esperare a que estés bien y podamos retomar donde nos quedamos....esperare con ansias a ese día...---- le paso la punta de la lengua por el contorno de la de Trowa....se saboreo....se paro y con una sonrisa sensual se marcho saliendo de la habitación y encerrándose en la suya.

**Rato después**

Yokky estaciono el coche en la entrada de la mansión, bajo y abrió el portaequipaje sacando paquetes y más paquetes....todo ropa, calzado, accesorios y cosas personales para el joven Duo, no tardo mucho ya que antes de salir llamo a Fransua y le dijo las tallas y algunas descripciones del chico....cuando llego ya casi tenia las combinaciones perfectas para el...dejo todo en a un lado del despacho de su patrón.....toco....nada....entrecerró los ojos....volvió a tocar y un débil pase se escucho adentro....entro.

Al entrar vio al señor sentado en el sofá con sus ropas arrugadas y desperezándose con los brazos tendidos....

---- Señor Yui, disculpe......traje todo lo necesario para el joven Duo----

---- No te preocupes Yokky.....----suspiro----Ve y súbela toda, dile al trenzado que tiene media hora de arreglarse, iré por el y lo sacare de la habitación este listo o no----

---- Muy bien señor, con su permiso ----

Al salir del despacho sonrió, se notaba a leguas que su patrón quedo prendado del chico....no era para menos....era los paquetes en los brazos y manos llego a la habitación de Duo, haciendo maromas, pudo desocupar una de las manos y abrir con cuidado la puerta, se quedo esperando algún ruido, nada, entro y vio al pequeño durmiendo en el sillón.....por fortuna duerme mucho....se acerco a la cama y deposito los paquetes ahí, no sabia como despertar al chico...si se le acercaba seguramente lo atacaría.....así que tomo uno de los paquetes mas pesados y subiéndolo desde lo alto que su mano llegaba lo dejo caer produciendo un sonoro ruido.

No se hizo esperar....Duo se levanto jadeando....miro a todos lados con miedo y buscando lo que lo haya despertado, para ver a aquel hombre cerca de la cama

---- Disculpe joven mi torpeza----

---- ¿Quien es usted?---pregunto de manera ruda al hombre

---- Mi nombre es Yokky Matsuma, me puede decir solo Yokky.....y soy, mmmmm....el hombre de confianza del señor Yui---- el hombre vio el cambio del chico, de una de miedo a otra de furia El señor deberá trabajar muy duro para domar a esta criatura

---- No me interesa quien es usted, ni a que vino, salga de la habitación ahora----

---- Lo haré joven, no debe preocuparse de mi, estoy para servirle, todo esto...---señalando con su mano todo los paquetes...----Son suyos.....deberá vestirse en menos de media hora ya que el señor Yui vendrá por usted y lo sacara de la habitación este listo o no....----camino hasta la salida pero se detuvo al escuchar como el joven vociferaba

---- PERO QUE SE CREE ESE CRETINO, MAJADERO Y, Y, Y....AAAAHHHH.... dígale que no me vestiré y que no se atreva a venir por aquí....----

---- Joven Duo, yo podría decirle todo lo que usted quiera, pero eso no lo detendrá.....un consejo....mejor íe en mi....le mostrará algo de interés para usted.....si me disculpa.....----cerro la puerta tras de si, espero a ver si retumbaban las paredes con los gritos del joven pero sonrió al no suceder nada....se marcho con una ligera sonrisa.

Duo se quedo viendo la puerta..... ¿Mostrarme algo de interés para mi? se dirigió a la cama.... ¿Será cierto que si no me visto me sacara desnudo?, tal vez sea una reunión....aaaaahhh maldito.....empezó a abrir los paquetes, al principio molesto, después maravillándose de sus contenidos, desde los jeans de todos colores hasta los pantalones mas elegantes y de suaves telas....muchas eran de su color favorito, el negro.....saco franelas, camisas, arrugó la frente cuando vio las corbatas y las tiro al suelo, chaquetas de cuero....todo era genial....empezó a probarse algunos pantalones y hacer sus combinaciones...se reía con gusto y así fue como lo encontró Heero que entro sin tocar la puerta.....la risa de Duo lo golpeo de lleno al corazón....era como infantil, esa que dan los niños cuando descubren algo que les gusta mucho, pero a Heero le pareció la risa mas sensual del mundo.....pero pensó que atrapar a Duo en esa fase no le caería bien al trenzado, así que con cuidado salio y cerro la puerta para después tocar con un poco de fuerza....se escucho un ""espere"" y sonrió imaginando como Duo estaría tratando de acomodar en algo su desorden infantil.

----Pase---

Heero entro colocándose una mascara de frialdad...----- ¿Estas listo?----

----- ¿Listo para que?, y escucha una cosa.....me vestí por la sencilla razón de que no quiero que mas nadie me vea....se cayo de pronto con la cara ruborizada, recordando lo sucedido horas antes.

Heero aun con su mascara de frialdad sintió como su corazón palpito, no le era tan indiferente al trenzado....

---- Vamos ---

---- Yui---

---- Vamos----

A Duo no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo, no por temerle, sino para ver la casa y ver posibles salidas......pero lo que hicieron fue entrar a otra habitación.....la diferencia de este cuarto al otro no era mucho, pensó que lo que Heero quería era cambiarlo de habitación, camino un poco mas y se quedo rígido, su corazón se paralizo, sus manos empezaron a sudarle, sintió el cuarto dar vueltas pero la protección de unos brazos lo sostuvieron de no caer....se quedo así por unos momentos.....cuando de pronto se soltó con violencia de esos brazos dando la vuelta para ver a Heero.....lo miro con intensidad, odio, rabia.......susurro

---- Tu....tu.... ¿porque?.....tu trajiste a mi hermano para tenerme a tu lado......desgraciado....----se le acerco demasiado a Heero ---- Mi hermano no debe estar aquí....no debe....que regrese al hospital....----- Duo bajo la cabeza....su hermano estaba ahí y se enteraría de todo.....levanto su carita -----Heero, lleva a mi hermano al hospital.....me tienes....no me iré....solo....llévalo....----- A Heero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tomo de un brazo al trenzado y cuando lo iba a sacar de ahí se escucho una voz quejumbrosa y débil.....

---- ¿Duo....eres tu?----

Duo se paro y se soltó de Heero....se acerco a la cama de su hermano.....---- Si hermano.....soy yo...----trato de sonreír

---- Duo....donde estamos, esto no es el hospital... ¿que sucede?---- A Duo se le seco la garganta, no podía pensar....se sentía atrapado....cuando sintió como una mano se poso en su hombro......giro para ver a Heero.....y este miraba a Trowa....

---- Hola....me llamo Heero Yui....y....soy el prometido de Duo---- Tanto Duo como Trowa abrieron los ojos y sus bocas....fue Trowa quien hablo

---- Como que....su prometido----Miro a Duo ---- Explícame Duo que significa esto y que alguien me diga que hacemos aquí.

---- Esta en mi mansión, decidimos traerte acá para poder estar pendiente de tu salud, contratamos a una enfermera que estará contigo las 24 horas al día, y sobre Duo, bueno, nos conocimos, enamoramos y nos comprometimos.

Trowa trato de levantarse y se encogió de dolor...Duo le puso la mano en su pecho tratando de que no hiciera mas locuras

---- Hermano, por favor, no puedes hacer esos movimientos----

---- Duo, ¿que sucede?.....tu nunca me dijiste nada......dime algo por favor ---

---- Trowa....hermano....---- ¿Debo decirle la verdad?....Dios, nunca le he dicho una mentira, pero mi hermano aun sigue mal

Sintió que una mano tomaba y apretaba su mano....era la mano calida de su hermano que le daba fuerzas para hablar.

Heero se encontraba sin respiración, el momento de la verdad estaba aquí, veía todos los puntos, si Duo confesaba, su hermano tratara de llevárselo, eso no lo permitiría....si Duo no le decía nada, se quedaría con el y Heero haría lo que fuera por hacerle cambiar de opinión de el.....pero si en el caso de que Duo no confesara e igual Trowa se lo quisiera llevar.....suspiro....a eso no tengo solución....pero

---- Demonios Duo... ¿porque callas?----

---- Trowa....lo siento.....pero.....Heero tiene razón...el.....el es mi dueño---

Heero dejo escapar el aire de los pulmones......Muy ingenioso trenzado, no le dijiste ninguna mentira a tu hermano

----- Como que tu dueño... ¿el dueño de que....de tu corazón?---

---- Trowa por favor....debes calmarte......aquí te cuidaremos, ya lo veras---

---- Dime algo Duo.... ¿a esto te referías con un trabajo de medio turno?.....ser el amante de ese....-----

A Duo las lagrimas salieron por borbotones, no las podía parar.....---Como puedes decirme eso hermano....eres injusto....muy injusto----- Salio corriendo para meterse en su habitación y tirarse a la cama a llorar su desgracia.

Heero se le acerco a Trowa que tenia la mirada fija en la puerta.....----Te equivocas Trowa.....Duo y yo no hemos hecho nada....lo he respetado...... y otra cosa....jamás, jamás le haría nada que el no quisiera....----

---- Conozco a Duo....algo me oculta....no me trago mucho eso de que este enamorado de usted....----

---- Le debe una disculpa a Duo....y le recomiendo que no sea muy su permiso Trowa----

Trowa al estar solo....gimió....recostó la cabeza.....nunca le había hablado a su hermanito de esa manera, se sentía mal, frustrado....no creía eso del compromiso.....pero detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de alguien...y no se equivoco.....un rubio estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa algo...mmmmm....no sabia definirla.

Quatre escucho todo lo acontecido....retrocedió un poco al salir correr al chico, no pudo detallarlo mucho...espero...y vio salir a Heero...así que se decidió a retomar en algo lo de momentos antes.....camino hasta el chico.

--- Hola--- lo dijo de manera sensual....acompañado de una sonrisa.

--- Te conozco---

--- Me alegra saber eso....----se le acerco un poco mas----

---- De la Zona Extrema, te he visto ahí, con tu carro fino, tus mujeres u hombres según sea tu gusto-----

Quatre dejo de sonreír, no le gusto para nada aquel tono de voz, cargada de reproches.... ---Vaya.....si te hubiera visto, no estaría aquí ni así...---

---- No, seria tu amante de turno----

---- Y.... ¿no te gustaría eso?.....ser mi amante tiene sus recompensas---- Se paso una mano por su pecho cubierta por una camisa de seda azul cielo.

---- Prefiero quedar impotente que ser algo tuyo----

Quatre se le una rodilla en el suelo coloco muy cerca su cara en la de el....----- Antes era tu ángel mi precioso....ahora serás mi amante, no Serra hoy, ni mañana, pero lo serás....-----y sin mas tomando una de sus manos fuertemente lo beso a la fuerza, y aunque el beso no duro mucho Trowa no había reaccionado, se levantó y salio de ahí hecho una furia. Entro a su habitación, tomo las llaves de su carro y salio de ahí a descargarse.

Trowa se toco los labios.... Un ángel, no fue un sueño, el si estuvo aquí y me beso con ternura, me dijo que me llevaría y protegería.....cerro los ojos.....su cabeza le explotaría.....vio cuando llego la persona que lo atendía, así que no tuvo mas remedio que fingir que dormía y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Quatre entro en aquel lugar elegante.....necesitaba beber, necesitaba olvidar las cosas que ese estupido puritano de Trowa le dijo.....se sentó en la barra y no tuvo que esperar mucho...

---- Buenas noches señor Quatre......-----el barman le sirve una bebida--- tome, lo de siempre ---

Esta vez el rubio no le sonrió como otras veces, lo tomo y se lo bebió de un solo trago....golpeando la mesa con el vaso vacío espero que le sirvieran otro....de pronto sintió que una mano se poso en su hombro....no miro de quien se trataba.....pero esta persona lo hizo girar en su silla y se coloco entre sus piernas...

---- Hola Quatre...-----le hizo levantar su cara ---- te extrañe ---

Quatre ía perfectamente al rubio de ojos grises....----hola Candy.....mmmmm yo también ----tomando su cuello lo acerco para besarlo con pasión

----- mmmmm....precioso......parece que el diablo te busca.... ¿porque estas tan molesto?....-----

Quatre tomó la cintura del chico y la acerco mas a el.....sus caderas se tocaban y junto a eso sus miembros ya palpitantes

----- Mmmmm mi hermoso.....subamos ya.....yo te quito esa pena que llevas...----

Quatre se levanto tomando a Candy con posesión por la cintura....de los chicos prostitutos de aquel lugar, Candy era el mas cotizado...

---- Candy.....hoy tengo ganas de ser muy travieso.....llama a un amiguito tuyo ..---

---- Si amor.....estoy para complacerte ----Candy miro a todos lados y sonriendo le hizo señas a un moreno de ojos verdes....-----Amor.....te presento a Alan

Quatre se le acerca y le besa en la boca metiendo su lengua para explorar y saborear aquel divino niño.

-----Subamos...----los tres entran en una habitación espaciosa, la cama de postes llevaba unas hermosas sabanas de seda roja.....Quatre camino y se sentó en ella....levanto su cara y sonrió.....los chicos, quitándose sus túnicas y quedando desnudos se le acercaron y uno se arrodillo entre las piernas del rubio mientras el otro empezó a desvestirlo.....

Continuara......

**Notas de autor**: Hola.....mi nombre es Carmín, la creadora de este fic.... no lo subí yo porque este sistema no me quiere .....quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review.....paso a contestarlos....

Ashura: Es verdad, después fue que me di cuenta de mi error....gracias....por otro lado, no se que paso...el original que esta en Word esta bien, se subió dos veces y presento el mismo problema antes.....pero si lo quieres yo con gusto te lo puedo enviar a tu correo.....el mío es así veras que no fue culpa de mi hermana Nuriko al subirlo.

Sekhmet: Gracias ...bueno a Duo le parecerá que se le vino el mundo encima...pero por Heero quien no??....aaaah y te cuento que ya esta el capitulo 3 de Protegiéndote....espera que mi hermana lo suba y espero lo disfrutes también.

Hisae: Estamos igual amiga, Duo se ve lindo cuando esta sufriendo, es por eso que uno se siente feliz de verlo feliz, feliz.....gracias por la buena suerte .

Kayla: hola amiga, gracias.....arriba deje mi correo, pero en la página de Faby esta completo.

Fátima: amiga, gracias .....sabes que también muero por los finales felices, pero si me gusta mucho el drama, veremos que más cositas le sucederá a Duo, Trowa y Quatre??...no se, aun no decido, eso si.....nunca los mataría....

Natsume: que linda....gracias....y tranquila ya estoy encima del 3er Cáp. claro que en mi mente, pero espero subirla cada 15 días....bueno, yo no, mi hermana

Alba: gracias amiga, me alegra que te seguro viste, si lo conocio, y de que forma amiga....y mi Duo, bueno, sufrira un poquito, pero bien que vale la pena no??.....


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Notas de Nuriko Sakuma:_** Bueno estoy segura que les gustara tanto este capitulo como a mí mi hermana Carmín es una persona que quiero mucho saben hay un mensaje oculto en el fic y quiero que me ayuden a descifrarlo están en letra negrita. Nos vemos luego ahh .. se me olvida por si aca a los que quieren leer el fic de mi hermana que tienen varios estan publicado en un grupo de yahoo además quizás me borren el fic aquí y para que no se pierdan de nada les doy las direcciones del 

Ahora si el fic que tanto esperaban:

Por si acaso cada palabra esta en un parrafo.

Cuidense mucho bye

**Capitulo 3**

Pensamientos

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…5x?....y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…. …..pero los demás personajes si son míos, míos, míos .

**Nota de autor:** En este capitulo hay una escena lemon fuerte (tres chicos)….si no te gusta por favor…al llegar a la línea ""En el prostíbulo""….pasa enseguida a la línea que dice ""En una parte de la mansión""……gracias.

Duo entro corriendo a la habitación que ocupaba y como una nena se tiro en la cama a llorar, le dolió las palabras tan injustas pero ciertas de su hermano…..luego pensó que Heero tal vez entraría para hablar con el, se levanto rápidamente y con las manos trato de secarse y quitarse cualquier residuo de llanto, estaba molesto, molesto con él mismo, molesto con el idiota de Heero y sobre todo molesto con su hermano….si, su hermano, sino hubiera robado el no estaría en ese predicamento….giro la cabeza para ver entrar a Heero y se irguió como su estatura se lo permitía.

---- ¿**Q**ué quieres aq**u**í, vienes a regod**e**arte con tu maravillosa y tramposa trampa para tene**r**me aquí?....-----le soltó el trenzado.

---- Se que no me creerás, y s**i**, bueno, pensé que seria una buena i**d**ea traer a tu hermano aquí para tenerte a mi lado, harí**a** lo que fuera por eso…..pero no quise que tu hermano te tratara así, sobre todo, porque todo lo que hiciste fue por él….----

Duo abrió la boca para decir algo, solo salió un leve gemido….jadeaba….se paso las palmas de las manos por su cara…..para verlo después con intensidad.

---- ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que lo **h**ice por el?.....tu que sabes ----

---- Lo se todo Duo, y sabi**e**ndo eso no me importo trae**r**lo para que lo cuidaran aquí, es tu her**m**ano y solo quiero que estés cómodo aquí….----

---- ¿Cómodo?…..no Yui…..tu solo querí**a**s acondicionar mi jaula, ¿para que salir si tengo todo lo que necesito aquí?…..mi herma**n**o por ejemplo…..salvo que estas muy equivocado….no lo tengo todo…..perdí mi libert**a**d…----

---- Una libertad que se la vendiste primero a Frank….----

Duo trago saliva por lo ciertas de esas palabras, Heero sabia que su hermano había robado, y lo trajo aquí aun sabiendo eso…..pero se negaba a obedecer al engreído del Yui….

---- Dime Heero…..que quieres de mi…. ¿mi cuerpo?.... ¿es eso lo que quieres?....----

Le toco el turno de tragar saliva a él, quería responder con un sonoro si…..pero al pasar el día, verlo sonreír con la ropa nueva, llorar, enojarse y otros pequeños detalles que le llegaban al alma…decidió que no era precisamente su cuerpo lo que quería….quería todo de el, su esencia, su alma….su corazón.

---- Piensa lo que quieras Duo, total, lo que diga no me creerás……cuida bien a tu hermano…..----- se dirigió hacia la puerta y giro para verle otra vez……----Duo, esta es tu casa, podrás hacer aquí lo que te plazca, puedes pasear por ella y sus alrededores, solo que si vas a salir dímelo tu permiso…--- salio cerrando la puerta.

Duo vio la puerta cerrada, ese hombre era toda una contradicción, no sabia que pensar de él, y lo peor no respondió a su pregunta, estaba seguro que diría que quería su cuerpo, es mas, lo esperaba, así tendría motivos de gritarle, pero al no responder y hablarle de esa forma, sus defensas cayeron a sus pies y no le respondió como debía…se sentó molesto en la cama…..**C**uidar a mi herm**a**no, si, al menos ha**r**é eso por el, lo haré sentir bien, que se olvide de lo que le paso y podamos e**m**pezar con……D**i**os, como puedo pensar en eso, au**n** tengo el problema Yui…..suspiro.

**En el prostíbulo**

El chico que se encontraba en su entrepierna empezó a desabrochar con sensualidad la correa, le miraba a los ojos intensamente, con maestría le quito el botón y bajo el cierre del pantalón….metió su mano y acaricio el pedazo de carne aprisionado en la tela de los bóxer del rubio.

Mientras, Candy…..besaba y quitaba cada botón de la costosa camisa de su mejor cliente, metía su lengua buscando la de el para que danzaran juntas, con suavidad le quito la prenda acostándolo sin dejar de besarlo…..entre tanto Alan con suavidad bajaba las molestas prendas dejando al descubierto la hombría erecta del rubio….se acerco a ella y metía solo la punta en su boca.

Quatre arqueo la espalda ante el contacto…..cerro los ojos…..y a el vinieron imágenes de un dulce beso y de unos hermosos ojos verdes……aaaaaahhhhhh…….Candy se dio cuenta en el estado en que su rubio se encontraba, estaba ciertamente ahí por despecho…..pero el sabia como quitarle eso……se sentó a horcajadas encima de su pecho y éste al sentir el peso abrió los ojos…para después suavizar la mirada….Candy comenzó a moverse en círculos, incitando a su hermoso cliente con aquellos movimientos. Mientras, enfrascado en su tarea continuaba Alan, que comenzó a mordisquear la punta del miembro del rubio mientras acariciaba sus testículos

Quatre se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza...al sentir al moreno...pero Candy lo volvía loco con esos movimientos.......así que soltando una mano tomo la hombría del rubio y se lo llevo a la boca.....mordiendo y chupando a la vez

---- Aaaaaaammmm.....Quatre.....mas....mas........aaaaahhhhh…..-----Candy gemía fuertemente aun moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás, le causaban escalofríos de placer aquellas atenciones por parte del rubio; mientras su compañero Alan apretaba los testículos de su cliente mientras que lamía y relamía en toda su extensión su miembro.

Quatre mordió un poco la hombría del rubio al sentir con el moreno torturaba la de el......toco la cara de Candy como muda disculpa de su excitación.......por eso empezó a succionar un solo ritmo....mientras tocaba su pecho desnudo...y movía sus caderas

Candy no cesaba de gemir, adoro como le acariciaba la cara, por eso puso una de sus manos sobre aquella que acariciaba su rostro, la tomo y comenzó a besarla y a lamer sus dedos seductoramente. Alan, por su parte, acariciaba la parte interior de los muslos de Quatre mientras se dedicaba ya de lleno a envolver todo el miembro con su boca y a moverse sobre el.

Quatre seguía con deleite....pero de repente de nuevo esos ojos verdes......casi paro lo que hacia dándose cuenta enseguida de eso Candy......incluso dejo de moverse....se imaginaba como los labios de Trowa lo llenaban de dulzura.....cerro lo ojos.....Candy decidió hacer otra cosa para traerlo de vuelta

Opto por cambiar la postura para hacerlo reaccionar, se puso bocabajo sobre su torso, de forma que el rubio pudiera seguir degustando su miembro; hizo una sencilla señal a Alan indicándole que el también deseaba deleitarse con la hombría de su cliente, por lo que Alan se dedico a lamer y mordisquear los testículos del rubio mientras que el puso sus manos en sus nalgas y comenzó a masajearlas mientras masturbaba aquella maravillosa hombría, atrapándola entre sus suaves labios.

El rubio despertó de su ensoñación a causa del movimiento.....tenia al frente la hombría de Candy....ahí estaba como muchas veces......pero......no sabia el porque de su inusual inapetencia....fue ahí para olvidar y lo que hacia era recordar al estupido de Trowa....sus palabras, su dignidad....se enfureció tanto que ataco con fuerza el pene.....lo succionaba con fuerza, con desespero.

-----¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!!---- se quejo y se giro para mirarlo, el rubio le estaba haciendo daño, bastante daño, trato de aguantarse y continuar saboreando la hombría de él...aunque resultaba bastante complicado debido al dolor de la suya propia. A Alan esto no le paso desapercibido, pero hasta que Candy no le diera una señal, no se movería ni dejaría de prestar atención a lo que hacia.

En eso Quatre hablo…----- Bájate Candy......el chico obedeció.....quedando sentado....lo acostó giro su cabeza y Alan le entrego un paquetito el cual abrió sacando de ahí un preservativo que se puso de inmediato y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del chico...sin prepararlo.....lo penetro con fuerza.....estaba en un punto que la razón se escondía por la tensión y la furia.....empezó a penetrarlo y en eso...giro la cabeza para ver que sentado en el suelo se encontraba el moreno...le hizo una señal en la cabeza y este se coloco detrás de el....al igual que el rubio, se coloco su protección……pero en este caso si lo preparo con mucho cuidado....para penetrarlo suavemente.....Quatre arqueo la espalda y al cabo de unos escasos segundos empezó a penetrar al rubio mientras el moreno lo hacia con el.

Candy se aferro fuertemente a los brazos de Quatre....le dolía como el rubio le estaba embistiendo, aunque estuviese acostumbrado, aquello le hacia daño, pero se aguantaba y trataba de no gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciéndolo con tanta fuerza que comenzó a brotar sangre, Alan mientras tanto, embestía a Quatre a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el y lamía su nuca, con suavidad acariciaba sus muslos.

Quatre seguía embistiendo....quería quitar de su mente la boca entreabierta del chico de ojos verdes.....pero entre mas embestía al rubio....mas pensaba en el......----aaaaaahhhhh-----......dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y se tenso corriéndose con fuerza....sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban por la corriente que corría por su piel.......no grito, no sus manos a los lados del chico bajando su cabeza...su cabello suelto se mecía según lo hacia Alan.....se quedo quieto esperando.....cerrando al fin los ojos para saborear aquel contacto......mmmmm.....Candy le acariciaba la cara mientras lo hizo acostarse encima suyo.

Alan lo embistió unas cuantas veces mas hasta que se corrió en su interior, quedando sobre él unos instantes mientras recuperaba el aliento; Candy mientras acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de Quatre, besando a la vez su cuello.

Al pasar algunos minutos y tener controlado casi su respiración hizo un movimiento para que Alan saliera de el…así lo hizo y el chico se acostó en la cama.

------ Lo siento dulzura….sal----…..Alan abrió los ojos…miro a Candy y colocándose su túnica salio de la habitación…..Quatre salio con cuidado del chico y se acostó no muy cerca de su lado.

----- Quatre…. ¿que te pasa?….no eres así.....ese chico debió lastimarte y mucho…----Quatre se sentó con la cara contraída por el enojo.

---- Estas equivocado….a mi nadie me hiere….ahora sal…----

-----Pero Quatre…..yo quería….-----

---- Nada Candy.....----- tomo su pantalón y saco una faja muy considerable de dinero dándoselo en su mano…..----repártelo muy bien….ese chico lo hizo excelente. Giro su cabeza cuando vio como el chico se le acerco para besarlo….sintió la cama moverse, la suavidad de una tela y el cerrar de una puerta…Nadie me volverá a herir otra vez

**En una parte de la mansión**

Heero se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, reflexionaba lo que había visto con el encuentro de los hermanos, podía oler un estafador, un ladrón o un asesino en el acto, así que Trowa, o bien era inocente, o era el peor de todos para poder engañarlo, si había algo que le molestaba era la incertidumbre, sobre todo si esta se encontraba en su casa, así que sin mas tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a buscar a su bebe, ya adentro medito bien la cosas, encendió el auto y se enrumbo al sitio que le daría las respuestas.

Duo, rato después, salio de la habitación, se dirigió a la que ocupaba su hermano, suspiro y entro, vio como la enfermera acomodaba las almohadas y le limpiaba la boca después de haberle dado de comer, sonrió.

---- Her**m**ano --- se encamino hasta la cama sonriéndole a la joven.

---- Hola, me llamo Duo y soy el hermano menor del herido ---- hizo** u**n gracioso mohín para enfatizar lo de "hermano menor", la **c**hica sonrió al ver la animosidad del joven.

---- Hola, me llamo Susie, y bueno….---- sonrió---- Cuido a tu **h**ermano--- Entre la chica y Duo, sostenían una pequeña charla, ignorando sin querer al enfermo que los veía desde su posición de un lado a otro, para Trowa, era normal esa situación, su hermanito tenia la virtud de hablar por los dos, le gustab**a** ese momento, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si encontraran en su casa, descansando de un copioso desayuno, pero no era así, se entristeció, Duo si estaba junto a el, en una casa extraña, al cuidado de una persona extraña, con un loco pregonando un compromiso que aun dudaba y de un ángel rubio que le beso y le ofreció llevarlo y protegerlo…..se ruborizo y **s**uspiro.

Duo mientras hablaba con Susie, no perdía detalle de los **g**estos de su he**r**mano, **a**l prin**c**ipio desconcertado, después contento, para pasar a una de tr**i**steza…. Sonrió** a** la enfermera y se sentó en la cama….espero que la chica los dejara solo**s**.

---- Hermano, ¿te sucede algo?----

---- ¿Tú que crees Duo?, despierto en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña y lo que es peor, con un hermano aun mas extraño que por mucho que lo miro, he llegado a la conclusión que me es desconocido para mi--- entre los hermanos, hubo un silencio agobiante, Trowa había la**d**eado la cabeza y miraba un punto muerto, con una expresión por demás triste, en cuanto a Duo, t**e**nia la mirada hacia el frente, con los ojos cristalinos…..pasaron eternos minutos….

---- Duo, si tan solo me dijeras la verdad, ¿Qué hacemo**s** aquí, porque estas con ese hombre, porque, porque, porque?----…..giro para v**e**r como a su hermano le corrían las lagrimas, esto le partió el corazón y haciendo caso omiso a su dolor, se sentó y lo abrazo con fue**r**za, acunándolo en el pecho.

Duo al sentir los fuertes y protectores brazos de Trowa se dejo llevar llorando por su **m**ala suerte…..as**í** se quedaron rato largo….

----- Pequeño---- le dijo Trowa **a**cariciando su cabeza con ternura --- Cuando sientas la necesidad de hablar con**mig**o, aquí estaré, siempre lo estoy, lo sabes ¿verdad?---- Duo solo movió la cabeza afirmativ**a**mente.

Heero llego a la Zona Extrema, toco la bocina **y** enseguida las puertas fueron abiertas, estaciono y saliendo del auto se encaminó a la oficina del ser más despreciable del lugar…..Frank

Toco dos veces la puerta, y sin esperar la abrió y entro….vio como salía del cuarto **F**rank sin camisa y d**e**trás de é**l** una ch**i**ca por demás muy joven con la cara agachada, Frank sonrió a Heero y dándole una nalgada a la chica la hi**z**o retirarse.

---- Dios Frank, ponte algo en**c**ima---- el aludido se sonrojo y se colocaba s**u** camisa **m**ientras le **p**reguntaba a Heero sobre su visita.

---- Vine a fe**l**icitarte en primer lugar, nadi**e** me había robado tanto dinero como lo hiciste tú----

---- No señor Yui, al contr**a**rio, usted pago muy bien por el joven, el cual creo que lo esta disfru**t**ando muy bien ----

---- Eso no es tu p**r**oblem**a**---- se le acerco ----le mentiste al chico, te cobraste mas de lo que debía su hermano ---- Heero internamente se regocijo cuado vio palidecer al hombre ---- ¿Pensaste que no lo iba a saber?....por quien me tomas…..lo que si me gustaría saber ----le coloco una mano en su hombro apretando con algo de fuer**z**a ---- Es, si es verd**a**d que tu ex emplea**d**o Trowa se robó ese diner**o**.

Frank con un movimi**e**nto algo rápido con**s**iderando su exagerado sobre**p**eso salio d**e**l agar**r**e de Heero poniend**o** espacio entre ellos.

---- Pues si, el muy miserable me robo, le di trabajo, confié en él y mire como me paga….Dios, este mundo es una basura con gente como él----

Heero se molesto con las palabras del hombre, no sabia **q**ue, pero parecía que Frank no era sincero y que estuviera act**u**ando una parodia de dignidad y trag**e**dia.

---- ¿Frank, con el dinero que me robas**t**e, porque no cierras est**e** antro?----

---- Porque mientras haya millonarios como usted, con ganas de adrenalina este negocio será cada día más rentable…----

Lo que le faltaba a Heero para terminarse de molestar, como una bala llego hasta el hombre y lo pe**g**o contra la pared colocándole en el c**u**ello su brazo, ahorcándolo poco a poco, verlo **s**in casi aire lo sa**t**isfacía en alguna medida, l**e** medio aflojo la presión.

---- Frank, si llego a enterarm**e**, por muy remota que **s**ea, que le mentiste al chico, te ira mal conmigo….me conoces amigo….me conoces muy….bien….----lo **t**ermino de soltar y vio como el hombre se agarro con fuerza del espaldar de uno de los sillones tratando de respirar, aunque He**e**ro sabia que era mas bien para quitarse el miedo que le produjo sus palabras…..se retiro por completo de la Zona extrema, un lugar que antes lo llenaba completo y que ahora pensaba muy bien en retirarse.

Después que Heero se **m**archo, Frank l**e**vanto y tiro con fuerza el sillón hacia un ri**n**cón con furia ciega……apretaba los puño**s**, estab**a** furioso, camino como león en**j**aulado, pensando y golpeando las cosas….hasta qu**e**….

---- ¡¡¡¡¡LEEEEEEEENNNNNNN…..VEEEEEENNNNN…..YAAAAAAA!!!!!!----

Las paredes retumbaron con el sonoro grito del hombre….al cabo de unos minutos, dos hombres aparecieron…..Len y Toya….

---- Señor Frank…. ¿que le sucede?---

---- Sal Toya, llame a Len ---- Toya miro a ambos a la vez y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiro, bajo la escaleras y se dirigió al pequeño bar sentándose y mirando fijamente la oficina de su jefe.

---- Toma Toya, pare**c**e que te abofetearon…----su amig**o** el barman le ofreció un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja….----- ¿Que paso arriba, porque el gordo grito de esa ma**n**era?--- pregunto curioso a Toya.

---- No se, pero nada bueno debe ser, cuando quiere que le hagan un trabajo sucio llama a Len…..y que casualidad fue Len quien descubrió a Trowa robando y golpeándolo después….----

----- Si me permites amigo…..no creo que Trowa haya robado ese dinero….no lo creo….y lo peor de todo fue la venta de su hermano, ese, el de la otra noche…----

Toya giro dándole la cara al barman…..lo miro e hizo un gesto con la boca….----No me lo recuerdes, yo lo traje, pensé que el chico tendría el dinero, si lo hubiese sabido, aaaahhhhh…..si hubiese sabido que no lo tenia no lo traigo….------

----- Toya…..se que te gusta Trowa…. ¿como crees que se pondrá cuando se entere que fuiste tú quien lo trajo?

---- ¿La verdad?....no se…..se molestara mucho, tal vez me odie…..no entenderá que nada pude hacer…..pero, confío que el señor Yui pueda protegerlo Y después que lo vi salir y puso en ese estado a ese miserable, creo firmemente que Yui será una bendición para los chicos.

Mientras 

Después que vio salir al chico y esperar prudencialmente unos minutos se dirigió a Len….

---- Ve al hospital y dale un mensaje muy especifico al mal na**c**ido de Trow**a**, pe**r**o…..no golpees su cara….---- sonr**i**ó.

---- Como usted diga se**ñ**or, me encanta servirl**o**….-----

---- Eso es bueno saberlo Len…..serás muy bien siempre----

---- Aaaahhh señor, el dinero me atrae mucho, pero creame, lo hago con mucho gusto…----

---- Bien…. ¡ahora ve!...-----

Y con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa sádica salio del lugar, bajando las escaleras vio al barman acompañado de Toya…..suspiro…..Aaahhh **T**oya, no d**e**biste desprecia**r**me, no señor, no debiste….obs**e**rvaba su cuerpo casi atlético, su cabello, liso, suave, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, de color azul al igual que sus ojos….todo un monumento de hombre el cual él deseaba y mucho, por él era capaz de sacar del e**s**cenario a cualquiera que pudiera llamarle la **a**tención.

**En la mansión**

Después del encuentro con su hermano, sin poder decirle la verdad, Duo se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía incomodo, enjaulado, sin nada que hacer, por fortuna tenia dos semanas libres en la universidad, **y** ya había adelantado mucho de los trabajos que les habían mandado…..Que odiosos, mandarnos tanto trabajo solo para fumigar la universidad, claro, como es gratuita irrespetan al estudiante.

Pero al igual pensaba que le gustaría tener sus libros y apuntes, sobre todo los diskette para poder se**g**uir avanzando en los t**r**abajos, le gustaba mucho su carrer**a**, y no se quedaba dormido a la hora de hacer sus tareas, sobre todo por su hermano que tanto lo apoyaba….**c**on su carrera podría admin**i**strar cualquier empres**a** que requiriese sus servicio**s**.

Mientras pensaba en sus estudios de **a**dministración, trabajos, su meta…..tocaron a la puerta, y pensando que no podría ser Heero…pidió que pasaran….

---- Buenas noches joven…..la cena será servida en 15 minutos---- le dijo una chica con una suave sonrisa.

---- Gracias….no bajare----

Vio como la carita de la chica se entristecía….susurro

---- ¿Sucede algo señorita?---

---- Bueno, es que al amo Heero se molestara conmigo…----

---- ¿Porque?---- le pregunto un Duo ya preocupado por la chica

---- Es que me dijo que lo trajera como sea ---

Duo se imagino a Heero amenazando a la pobre chica…..se molesto….

---- Ve y dile que bajare en unos minutos…---

---- Aaaah joven….gracias, muchas gracias….---- la chica se retiro y Duo agarro una de las almohadas de la cama y lo aventó al suelo. Que hombre mas odioso, lo odio

Heero ya se encontraba en su mansión jun**t**o con Quatre que había llegado apenas dos h**o**ras antes, le había contado to**d**o lo que sucedió con Frank……y p**o**r supuesto las preocupaciones y consejos de su amigo no se dejaron esperar……rato despué**s**….

---- Heero, ¿crees que tu invitado bajara a cenar?----le pregunto con sorna el rubio mientras se llevaba su copa de vino a la boca.

---- Por su**p**uesto, le dije a Ruth que le avisara de la cena…---le dij**o** con una eno**r**me sonrisa.

---- ¿A Ruth?.....jajajajajajajajajaja….vaya, **e**sa chica con sus estudio**s** de actuación que **t**u le pagas lo h**a**rá baja**r** enseguida.

----- Si, por eso se lo pedí a ella, le dije que lo **con**venciera a como diera lugar….----

----- Aaaah Heero malo ----- se le acerco y coloco una ma**n**o en su pech**o**…---- Te ves tan lindo cuando es**t**as de malo----Ambos voltea**r**on sus cabezas cuando se escucho un leve carraspeo, Heero se separo un poco de su amigo al ver en la puerta al trenzado, por la c**a**ra que traía seguro lo haba visto…..pero…. ¿porque si estaba molesto con él ponía e**s**a cara?

---- Buenas noches…..espero no molestar ---- le dijo un chico algo molesto, no por la escena, bueno, no mucho, sino por la forma de tratar a la chica.

---- Buenas noches Duo….por favor pasa….----el chico se l**e**s acerco….----Permíteme presentarse a mi mejor amigo Quatre Raverba Win**n**er.

---- Un placer Quatre---

---- Al contrario…..el plac**e**r es todo mío…..----- **s**onrió el rubio y cuando quiso decir otra cosa fueron interrumpidos por la misma chica para avisarles que la cena ya es**t**aba servid**a**.

----- Vamos caballeros, no hagamos esperar al delicioso pecado de lo gula---- dijo un sonriente Quatre ya bien encaminado al gran y elegante comedor.

**H**eero le h**i**zo una señal al trenzado para que caminara delante el, los tre**s** se sen**t**ar**o**n en sus **r**espect**i**vos puestos y**a** servidos…..y….

----- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?--- dijo Duo al ver con algo de horror lo que podría ser…..----- ¿Acaso es un adorno?----

Quatre que ya se disponía a comer, miro con burla al chico para después dirigir la mirada a su anfitrión que se le escapaba una débil gota de la sien.

----- No Duo, no es un adorno….eso es lo que se llama entrada……es….alcachofa…..--

----- ¿Alca que?.... ¿pero esto se come?....----- lo decía mientras con un tenedor trataba de abrir, deshojar, romper y averiguar que era eso.

----- Duo, mírame a mi…..-----usando los cubiertos correctos, Heero llego al centro de la planta para degustar el relleno.

Duo lo imito y comiéndose el relleno le gusto….salvo…..que era muy poco…..-----Mmmmm…. ¿esto es todo?….----.miro al amigo de Yui ahogar una risa sin mucho resultado, lo miro con algo de molestia y miro de nuevo al Heero.

----- No, ahora viene la comida….-----y justo cuando hablaba llegaron los platos… miro con extrañeza el suyo…..Quatre algo divertido coloco su cabeza descansando en una de sus manos para ver con que salía ahora el trenzado….

---- ¿Sucede algo Duo?---- le pregunto Heero que lo veía como miraba con horror su plato.

Suspiro un poco….----- Son…son un poco extraños estos….muslos…. ¿que son?----

----- Mira trenzado….mejor ni preguntes que es…tu solo pruébalo….sino te gusta lo dejas---- le dijo Quatre quien se servia un poco de vino.

Duo lo miro molesto…..------Duo----

Quatre lo vio sin saber que decía el chico

---- Mi nombre no es trenzado señor Winner…..es Duo----

Levanto una ceja ---- Aaaaaahhhh……---- sonrió---- Disculpa, no volverá a suceder ---- le indico con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Duo giro su cabeza y miro a Heero que se encontraba atento a la pequeña conversación….----- ¿Que….es….esto?----Heero resignado sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle le dijo….

---- Las ancas…mi estimado Duo….no es mas que las ancas de rana….----silencio….ambos, Heero y Quatre, miraron con intensidad al joven, que paso de una cara pálida a otra de no muy buen color…..mientras Duo miraba su plato juraría a ver visto a la pobre ranita con una lagrima recorrer su carita….sin mas, se levanto corriendo escaleras arriba para entrar al cuarto y devolver hasta lo que no se había comido.

Heero se levanto apresurado para ver al chico cuando….

---- Espera Heero…..que harás….verle vomitar….deja que se reponga, después iras como su héroe…---- Heero regreso y sentó la mesa con una extraña expresión en el rostro…..----- Relájate amigo…..pronto se le pasara….además…..deberá acostumbrarse a nuestro paladar----

Heero lo miro largo rato…..---- ¿sospecho que tu mandaste hacer esta…. mmmmm….deliciosa cena?

---- Amigo, ya conoces a la tía….me prepara mis delicias….---- en eso una mujer un poco robusta traía en la mano una pequeña torta, la mujer había llegado a la mansión Yui hacia ya 30 años, cuido del padre de Heero y ahora lo cuidaba a él desde el día en que nació…..tendría unos 60 años, el cabello ya bastante canoso pero con la mirada mas dulce que pudiera existir en mundo alguno.

---Mi niño….le traje a tu nuevo amigo un pastel….el niño Quatre me dijo que tal vez le gustase los dulces…..---- Heero vio con cariño a su tía para después mirar a su amigo

---- ¿Acaso la conciencia te traiciono al final?…----le susurro a Quatre y este solo sonrió ruborizándose un poco.

-----No te preocupes tía Tere…..mi amigo no quiso comer, no esta…. mmmmm….digamos acostumbrado a estos manjares….----le dijo Heero un poco apenado.

-----Aaaahhh que pena….pero haré algo por el chico, ya lo veras….----- se dio la vuelta cuando Quatre la llamo.

----Tía Tere, ¿que harás?----

----Le preparare unos emparedados, a eso no le dirá que no….---- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Quatre haciendo un puchero ---- Ahora querrás consentirlo también Tere----

La señora juntando sus manos y cerca de su pecho gimió un poco…..---- Ahhhh mi niño, pero si yo puedo consentir a muchos….-----se le acerco y lo abrazó con ternura, a lo cual el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos colocando su cabeza cerca de su pecho….---.Pero definitivamente siempre serás mi niñito preferido….-----Quatre sonrió y la señora le dio un beso en la frente y otro a Heero retirándose a la cocina a preparar los emparedados.

Suspiro….----- aaaahh la tía Tere siempre huele tan bien…..----

---- A veces pienso que vienes por ella que por mí----

---- ¿Celoso Heero?----

---- Bobo----

Quatre y Heero sonrieron, a ambos les gustaba esa camarería y vieron salir al rato a la nana llevando una bandeja en las manos….

----- Ve mi niño…..y pídele disculpas de mi parte por favor---- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

---- Lo haré tía, no te preocupes…..-----le quita la bandeja y le da un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a la habitación del chico.

**Habitación de Duo **

Duo entro corriendo y por poco no alcanza el W.C del baño….agachándose vomito y vomito…..al cabo de un rato….se paro y lavó su cara y boca…..se sentía fatal…. No podía explicarse como los ricos podían comer esas cosas…..se sentó al borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha……escucho toques en la puerta.

----- Adelante…--- Duo se sorprendió ver al mismo Yui tocar la puerta, con algo de malabarismo se acerco a el con una bandeja repleta de cosas….

----- Lamento lo de la cena Duo….mi tía te envió esto esperando que te guste y le puedas perdonar ----

---- Tu…. ¿tía?....no estoy molesto con ella, al contrario….a mi me dio pena el espectáculo que hice….----bajo su cabeza apenado.

---- Aaaahh….no te preocupes Duo, no tienes que comer lo que no te gusta…..toma….----Duo tomo la bandeja y lo que vio si le gusto….emparedados, pastel, jugo, galletas, una crema…..al chico se le hizo agua la boca….y eso que llego a pensar que no comería nada por lo de antes…..pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí…vio salir a Heero de la habitación después que le dijo "buen provecho"…..se quedo viendo rato largo la puerta, pensó que se quedaría y….bueno….Que cosas pienso, solo es amable conmigo, no deja de ser odioso y sin mas empezó a comer con deleite todo lo que le había traído.

Heero salio de la habitación con una sonrisa, pareciera que poco a poco iba conquistando al trenzado, esos detalles eran mucho mejor que someterlo….se dirigió a su despacho después de comprobar que Quatre estaba en su habitación seguramente descansando….se sentó en su cómodo sillón y saco de un gavetero el contrato de Duo….sentía como le quemaba las manos, pensaba que Frank si había engañado al trenzado, pero de que forma no lo sabia…..se sintió mal por el…..eso era nuevo….así que tomo una decisión…..se ganaría a Duo como fuera….pero de lo otro saldría de eso ya.

Con una expresión seria….su cabello largo un poco debajo de los hombros, del color de la noche, sus ojos al igual negros, medio rasgados….y manejando un convertible descapotable, Wufei se dirigía a la mansión Yui….este caso lo tenia trabajando horas extras, cosa que al joven le molestaba Todo por ese Heero, espero conseguir algo de él hoy

Al cabo de media hora más o menos…..Yokky con unos ligeros toques a la puerta entro….

----Disculpe señor Yui, el joven Wufei Chang desea hablar con usted---

---- ¿Wufei?...--- sonrío----si, hazlo pasar por favor.

---- Como usted diga señor….----- Vaya, vaya….Chang de vuelta aquí sonrió y lo vio entrar con una sonrisa…

----Amigo Wufei….que sorpresa…. ¿como has estado?....----

---- Déjate de eso Yui….tu y tus amigos son los que me tienen trabajando duro…----

---- Bueno, el pan hay que ganárselo ----

---- Para ti es fácil, tu tío es quien maneja tu imperio y tu….----le decía mientras lo abarcaba con las manos….---- viviendo la vida bella, sin preocupaciones ni sobresaltos…. ¿verdad?----

----- Aaaah Wufei…..me conoces tan bien----

----- Por otro lado, ese comentario tuyo me hace sospechar que sabes a que he venido….así que dejémonos de rodeo…. ¿Compraste el Picasso robado en la Zona Extrema?---- si algo tenia Wufei era que no se andaba ciertamente con rodeos, la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Heero lo miro extrañado….frunció la frente…..----Espera…. ¿Picasso….Zona Extrema?....la verdad Wufei, hoy viniste mas loco que nunca…. ¿que se yo lo que paso con Picasso?, pensé que estaba muerto…y lo de la Zona Extrema….vaya nombrecito---

Ambos jóvenes giraron al escuchar la risa estridente de cierto rubio que había escuchado parte de la conversación….camino hasta ellos riéndose y secándose las lagrimas…para molestia de Wufei….y alegría de Heero.

----- Dios los cría…..ellos se juntan…. ¿Como estas Winner?----

Suspiro fuertemente ----- Mi querido Wufei, tanto tiempo…..estoy bien……mírame….----levanto los brazos para reafirmar sus palabras….---- El quien se ve divino eres tu----le dedico una sonrisa.

----- Sabes que soy inmune a tus encantos dije…. ¿saben algo de eso?---

----- Pues, estoy como Heero, no se de que hablas….----

----- Aaaaahhh chicos….por favor….apiádense de mi…. Si la compañía paga por esa pintura me arruinare…..esta valuada por muchos millones…..debo conseguirla….----

----- Pero Wufei, te decimos la verdad...nada sabemos de eso….lo siento….----

----- No digas mentiras Yui….no lo sientes nada….tu no entiendes…..-----

Heero nunca había visto así a Wufei…ciertamente las cosas robadas y el pago del seguro por ellas estaban arruinando algunas compañías….ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que hacia antes.

---- Wufei….si eres un inspector de seguros…. ¿por que no usas uniforme….algo así como todo blanco?

Wufei y Heero giraron rápidamente para ver al rubio….Heero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa...y al otro la cara se le puso como un tomate….

----- Por favor éntrate….lo que te gusta es un marinero…..dios….eres terrible……----para después soltar la carcajada y soltarse un poco, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones---- Estoy cansado de perseguirlos chicos….si tan solo me dijeran donde esta oculta esa tal Zona Extrema no los involucraría en eso.

Heero también se sentó en su sillón y el rubio en el brazo de este….miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo….no sabía que pensaba, pero con las cosas que le dijo horas antes….bien podría vender a Frank….y no por salirse del paquete de sus acciones…sino por cierta trenza con cuerpo y boca…..suspiro.

---- Wufei…..te prometo que si llego a saber algo….de la Zona Extrema…te lo haré saber…. ¿de acuerdo?

Wufei se sentó erguido al escuchar a Yui….lo miró por algún tiempo… pensando…meditando….para después sonreír….

----- Que bueno Heero….te lo agradece por siempre-----

----- Vaya….eso te emociono y mucho….----

----- ¿A que te refieres?----

----- A que nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre….hasta hoy----- lo vio sonrojarse y sonrió….era extraño para Heero….pero sentía que había dado un paso muy significativo a su reivindicación.

**Zona Extrema**

Len subió las escaleras de dos en dos…..abrió la puerta sin tocarla y se encontró con un cuadro por demás repugnante…..en la mesa, boca abajo, estaba apenas un chico boca abajo….y a su jefe…como diría….dándole duro……este al verlo se molesto

---- Maldita sea Len….por que no tocas las puerta----

Vio como el chico se cubría la cara toda roja y asqueada---- Lo que le tengo que decir señor es importante….----

---- Dilo ya----

---- Se trata de Trowa, no esta en el hospital...----vio como capto la atención del gordo….----mejor dicho, lo sacaron….se lo llevo Yui a su mansión….----

-----¡¡¡¡QUE DICEEEESSSS!!!!---- salio del chico y lo empujó hasta la puerta aventándole su ropa….se coloco una manta encima….----- ¿Explícate como es eso que Yui se llevo a mi ladrón a su hogar?----

---- Como le digo señor….me lo dijo el mismo medico que lo atendió----

Frank pensaba y pensaba…..-----Len…iras a la mansión Yui y la vigilaras día y noche…a la primera oportunidad que veas a Trowa…..le das el mensaje….sobre todo diciéndole como sabemos que quiere a su hermano menor Duo----

-----Muy bien señor….----

----- Y Len….por el dinero no te preocupes…..gastaras a manos llenas….----Len sonrió y se marcho para empezar su trabajito.

Por otra parte….el chico que se escapo a duras penas de su jefe se acerco algo tímido a Toya…..---- Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted?----

----- Por supuesto chico…. ¿pero, que te paso en los brazos?.... ¿de donde vienes?----

----- No se preocupe joven Toya….vine a decirle que el joven Trowa no esta en el hospital…. —

----- ¿Cómo?.... ¿como sabes eso?----

----- Se lo escuche decir a Len a mi jefe…----

----- ¿De ahí saliste así verdad?....y porque Len traería esa noticia….----- ¿que mas escuchaste chico?-----

----- Que un tal Yui se lo llevo a su mansión…-----Toya sonrió….-----Gracias chico….ahora ve y que no te vea esa bestia….----el chico sonrió por el mote dicho, ayudo a Toya porque este y Trowa siempre eran amables con el y todos los que trabajaban en este mal sitio.

Que bueno…..mi Trowa estará protegido de ese miserable, se que por el hermano, Yui lo cuidara muy bien….pero, porque Len traería esas noticias y con que propósito

Continuara………………

**Notas del autor**: Hola queridas (os) lectores, gracias por los que siguen mi fic...y gracias por los que empezaron a leerlo, gracias por los review, tratare en lo posible de contestarlos.....besitos…..Carmín

Tere Potter: Hola Tere, yo también estoy muy feliz de ser su hermana.....pero si le tocas un pelito....…..cuídate mucho

Eri: Hola Eri, mucho a mi hermanita....y gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi fic …. Aaaaahh mi niña…Duo es muy inocente, por eso lo embroman tanto….y lo de los hermanos (no me hago original de ese detalle, he leído fics donde también lo ponen de hermanos) es algo especial, yo tengo 8 hermanos y hago por ellos lo que sea ….donde trabaja Heero….ya lo sabes no?...al igual que algunas respuestas tuyas sobre Duo y Wufei….a mi no me molesta lo largo de tu review, es mas lo agradezco, te tomaste mucho la molestia de escribirme, eres muy linda…..soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por leerlo y apoyarlo…..gracias….cuídate….un besito

Natsume: amiga, que linda al decir que es uno de los mejores que has elido, me hizo ilusión.....gracias...y bueno.....salio Wufei para deleite tuyo y mío ….besos

Sekhmet: Hola amiga (o?)....gracias por seguir con la lectura…..que bueno hayas leído Protegiéndote……te cuento que si mi hermoso Trowa y la no muy querida Relena saldrán…pero habrán sorpresas…..ya lo veras….(sonrisa picara)…..gracias y besitos .

Alba-Chan. Alba amiga....le guiña un ojo.....los haré sufrir….pero no mucho si???...gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu apoyo….no me dices si te gusta o no a Quatre así de pervertido…..ya veras muy pronto el porque de su comportamiento…..gracias por tu review….besos

Mai: gracias ….espero subirlo cada 15 días…..es que estoy con otro que lo tengo muy quedado….besos…..

Ashura: Amiga….me alegra saber de ti….si, definitivamente cambia las cosas ....espero que este no lo haya cortado muy feo……besitos para ti

**Notas de Nuriko**: Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que se hayan divertido con el juego cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego cualquier cosa mandeme un review o escríbame a mi correo que tratare de responderlo lo antes posibles.

Nos vemos Nuri chan


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Pensamientos

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…5x?....y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…. …..pero los demás personajes si son míos, míos, míos .

**Nota**: En la parte final del capitulo hay una parte algo fuerte (masturbación)…si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga especial…..**Eri**…..espero lo disfrutes

**Nota de Nuriko** : Espero que les guste este capitulo este es un regalo de navidad de parte de Carmín y mía para todos ustedes

**En la mansión**

Al cabo de una hora, Heero, Quatre y Wufei, seguían hablando, aunque ya de banalidades, se sentía a gusto con los chicos, a pesar de que ya llevaba varios meses detrás de ellos por conseguir la ubicación de la Zona Extrema…..intuía que Yui no era malo, aunque el pícaro del rubio era otra cosa, algo tenia que lo hacia parecer tan pervertido, pero intuía igual una mascara, por eso no caía en sus redes, aunque lo haría con mucho gusto…..sonrió….se levanto y camino hasta la salida.

---- ¿Ya te vas querido Wufei?.....----

---- Si Winner, habemos personas que nos ganamos el pan….cuídense….---

---- Igual tu Chang…..----- sonrió Heero

---- Si, si, si….cuídate hermoso Wufei.....-----después que el joven inspector se marcho,

Quatre giro para ver a su amigo.

---- Dime Heero…. ¿que estas pensando?....---se le acerco un poco mas y algo serio, cosa rara en él….---- ¿No estarás pensando en vender la Zona Extrema solo por venganza?......----no hubo respuesta, al contrario….vio como Heero se acerco a la hielera de su pequeño bar y extrajo un pequeño trozo de hielo que de inmediato empezó a chupar……----Aaaaah Heero, si lo estas pensando y mucho….solo comes hielo cuando estas pensando mucho….----

----- Eso no es halago amigo…. ¿me dices que enfrío mis neuronas con hielo por que nunca pienso?---- Quatre sonrió, desde niños siempre le decía lo mismo, pero después se puso de nuevo serio.

---- Heero, sabes que te quiero mucho….pero si vas en contra de Frank…..pasara algo….Frank no es idiota, y tiene sus recursos….prueba de eso es Trowa…..¿Heero?----

---- No te preocupes amigo mío, nada me pasara….y por lo otro, ya me canse de Frank, me cansé de esa parte de mi vida….me canse de todo, solo quiero ver a la cara de Duo y no sentir vergüenza----

----Vaya, ese niño te dio duro….----suspiro pesadamente----Vamos a dormir…..-----

----Quatre…..----

---- Jajajajajajajaja…..cada quien en su cuarto…..te prometo no atacarte a media noche….----se acerco y beso en la mejilla a modo de buenas noches. Marcho.

Heero bostezo…..la verdad se sentía cansado…..vio la pequeña chimenea y sonrió…. Mañana será un nuevo día….se retiro a descansar.

**Un nuevo amanecer y en la habitación de cierto chico ojos verdes**

Trowa intenta levantarse después de que le dijo a Susie que se fuera a desayunar y que se tardara un poco porque quería estar a solas un momento…..apenas cerro la puerta, se quito la frazada y se sentó en la cama, soportando el dolor y el mareo, no le gustaba sentirse así, se levanto, se quedo quieto por unos instantes hasta que la habitación se estabilizara, dio dos forzados pasos y cayo al suelo, sentado, abrazándose fuertemente y colocando la frente en la fría alfombra…en eso escucho la puerta abrirse y sin levantar la cabeza le dijo…..

----- Por…favor…..ayúdame……-----sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo tomaban con delicadeza y levanto abrazándolo un poco, sintió en su oreja la calidez de un aliento.

----- Me diste un susto…..hermoso Trowa….----- el chico se estremeció hasta la raíz del cabello, se aparto suavemente sin dejar de abrazarlo y miro la profundidad de aquellos ojos del color del cielo suave, no había rastros de burla, de malicia ni deseo, solo de una autentica preocupación, Trowa se perdió en ellos.

Quatre al ser observado de esa manera se ruborizo, su corazón palpito cual adolescente, se sintió indefenso ante el mar de sus ojos verdes, se acerco tan lentamente que no parecía que se moviera, vio a Trowa entreabrir la boca, clara señal de invitación, solo faltaba escasos centímetros….cuando Trowa sintió sus piernas flaquear y tuvo que abrazarse al rubio para no caer, escondiendo su cara toda roja en el cuello del otro…..el rubio lo abrazo aun mas aprovechando ese momento para tranquilizarse, tomo al joven y lo llevo muy despacio a su cama, lo sentó y acostó, no perdía detalles del dolor en su cara.

----- ¿Como puedes levantarte en tu estado?....----lo regaño suavemente.

----- Me aburría….---- sonrió

----- Aaaah….así que un chico rebelde…. ¿no?....----Quatre le dedico una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras, se sentía tan cómodo que se le había olvidado solo un poco lo molesto que llego a estar con el chico.

---- Buenos días joven Quatre….----el rubio dejo de sonreír y giro la cabeza para ver entrar a la enfermera con una bandeja de alimentos para el enfermo.

----- Bueno días para ti también pequeña……bueno….me retiro….----sin mirar al chico se encamino hasta la puerta….cuando.

----- Espera----- Quatre se detuvo y solo giro un poco la cabeza….-----Gracias….-----

Quatre sonrío un poco….---- De nada precioso….cuando gustes….----- y levantando un poco la mano se despidió de éste marchándose del lugar.

----- Lamento si interrumpi algo Trowa….----

----- No te preocupes Susie....----pero aun seguía mirando la puerta por donde el rubio salio.

Por otra parte, Quatre entro a su cuarto y tiro la puerta…se acerco a la cama y se tiro boca arriba en ella….jadeaba un poco.

----- No seas idiota Quatre, tú solo quieres que Trowa caiga a tus pies….no tú enamorándote de él…---

Sentía como latía aprisa su una mano en su pecho….

---- No, no, no y no….no voy a caer esta vez……no lo haré……confié en ti y me lastimaron…..no caeré en tu juego corazón mío…-----

**Algunas horas después….**

Duo toco la puerta de la habitación de Heero, lo había buscado en otras partes y le habían dicho que aun no se levantaba…..espero hasta que escucho un suave…."pase"

El trenzado entro y vio a Yui sentado frotándose los ojos……

---- Quiero hablar contigo….---Heero se enderezo y se sorprendió al ver al motivo de sus sueños húmedos ahí….trago saliva….

----- Claro Duo….pasa….---- el joven entro y solo llego a un metro de distancia de la cama del otro.

----- Mi hermano y yo tenemos un pequeño apartamento, quiero ir a revisarlo, dejar una nota al lechero, a una vecina, buscar algunas cosas mías, en fin….necesito ir…----

----- ¿Es alquilado?----

----- No…..mi hermano lo compro hace como 4 años….-----

----- ¿Porque no lo venden?----

----- ¡¡¡¡ ¿Estas loco?!!!!....es el esfuerzo de esos años de vida de restricciones y necesidades…..jamás lo venderíamos.

----- Entonces alquílalo----

----- NO----

----- Duo….vivirás aquí….no necesitan ese apartamento….----

Duo bajo la cabeza…..-----Tal vez yo no, pero mi hermano…..----- Heero no lo dejo terminar.

----- Tu hermano se quedara aquí, no creo que se quiera ir si tu te quedas….----

----- Tal vez no, pero…..-----levanta la cabeza y lo miro intensamente….----el apartamento es un vestigio de que alguna vez fui libre….----Hubo un molesto silencio, Duo miraba a Heero….éste a la nada….las palabras del trenzado le afectaron…..se levanto…solo tenia puesto un que Duo vio perfectamente sonrojándose….

----- Has lo que quieras Duo…----le coloco una mano en su hombro y lo dirigió hasta la puerta abriéndosela y haciendo una suave señal al chico para que saliera.

Estando ya afuera el chico……. Heero le dijo….

----- Dile a Yokky que te lleve….-----y sin mas cerro la puerta…..el trenzado miró la puerta suavemente una mano…. Heero

Heero aun tenia su mano en al perilla de la puerta…. Dios, ¿será así siempre?.... como quisiera tener fuerza y dejarlo ir….se separo lentamente de ella y se dispuso a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

**En alguna parte de la ciudad**

Dos hombres de mirada fiera, hablaban y cerraban un trato……

----- Así que quiero que los vigiles por mi….el tal Yui me habrá visto varias veces, y sospechará si me encuentra a un kilómetro de su mansión…y la paga que te ofrezco es muy buena….----le decía Len al tipo.

----- No lo niego….además….no quiero quedar mal ante Frank…..entonces…solo vigilo a este y a este….----mostrándole dos fotos donde aparecen Trowa sonriendo a una chica del lugar….y en la otro a su pequeño hermano Duo….cuando este se encontraba sin la bata y con la cabeza levantada….las había sacado del video de seguridad del local….----

----- Así es…los hermanos Barton Maxwell…..una espina en mis zapatos….----

----- Len… ¿puedo disfrutar de esta espina?....-----mostrando la foto de Duo….----Ya siento necesidad de masturbarme con solo verlo y de esa forma tan provocadora.

----- Jajajajajajajaa……si supieras….el muy tonto ni sabia que pose hacia…..estaba drogado….jajajajajajaja….---

El hombre, de unos 30 años, alto y musculoso…pero de aspecto grotesco…se relamió los labios humedeciéndolos.

---- Como me hubiera gustado comprarlo….estaría todo el día cabalgándolo día y noche…..aaah mira como lo tengo parado….----decía con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras le mostraba el bulto en su pantalón.

----Pues…----Len se le acerco y le acaricio su hombría…---Seria un desperdicio ¿no?---

Se quito el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre….saco su pene mostrándosela al hombre que lo miraba con lascivia….---- No eres el único….---se volteo y se recostó boca abajo en una mesa….esperando mientras se acariciaba su pene.

El sujeto hizo lo mismo…pero bajo hasta sus rodillas su pantalón y ropa interior…se acerco y bajo de igual manera los de Len….acaricio la suavidad de esas provocativas nalgas….metió un dedo en aquella estrecha entrada y vio como el chico se arqueo….de nuevo una sonrisa mas obscena…..metió otro…y después otro….lo sintió húmedo…. saco sus dedos y metió de un solo golpe su miembro en la entrada del joven.

Len grito de puro placer….tenia mucho tiempo sin tener sexo….el solo pensar en Toya y no tenerlo lo enfurecía….así que se imagino que era ese chico que lo embestía.

----Aaaah Len….si hubiese sabido que eras así de rico desde cuando te hubiera hecho el favor….mmmmm….-----

---- Cállate y muévete….----el hombre río con ganas….apretó las caderas de el chico y se movía con furia….al cabo de un rato…entre movimientos…jadeos y gimos…ambos hombres se corren con violencia…..solo que el hombre seguía moviéndose aun…..Len quiso levantarse y este no lo dejo….

---- Suéltame…----

---- No pequeño…dentro de un ratito se me para de nuevo…estas muy rico como para desperdiciarte…..----seguía moviéndose y para tortura del otro sintió en sus entrañas como se levantaba la hombría…..se quedo quieto…..lo merecía por querer desahogarse con un depravado sexual…..después de unos largos minutos…..sintió otra vez lo caliente de la semilla inundar su interior….aunque éste no se corrió si disfruto mucho del momento….el hombre salio de él...se limpio y se coloco de nuevo sus pantalones….vio hacer lo mismo al chico…se le acerco e intento darle un beso…

----Ni se te ocurra----

----Jajajajaajajaja---- se aparto de él….-----Es verdad…..me tire a un macho…. jajajajajajajajaa-----

---- Idiota…..ahora ve y has el trabajo----

---- Claro dulzura….ahora lo haré con mas ganas…..-----a los pocos segundos ambos hombres salen de la casucha de mala muerte, y entran cada uno en sus respectivos autos….Len para notificar a su jefe y mirar a su tormento…..el hombre a vigilar a los hermanos….pero teniendo en mente como seria montar al chico de cabello largo.

**En la mansión**

Duo salio de la mansión y comenzó a recorrerla un poco, buscaba con la mirada a Yokky y lo encontró pasándole un trapo a uno de los coches de Heero, se le acerco y aunque aun esta algo extrañado por lo de momentos antes, sonrío…

---- Buenos días Yokky…..-----

---- Hola joven Duo, ¿se le ofrece algo?...

---- Bueno si, veras, le dije a Heero que necesitaba ir a un sitio, pero puedo esperar a que termine su trabajo.

---- No se preocupe, solo me entretenía….espere que saque el auto --- Duo lo vio perderse a uno de los costados de la casa, en pocos minutos salio con una limosina, el trenzado se le cayo la quijada y movió la cabeza a ambos lados con sorpresa, Yokky salio del auto y se detuvo a ver que el joven entraba en la parte del copiloto, aun así se le acerco.

---- Joven, ¿no será mejor que se ponga cómodo en la parte de atrás?----

---- No---

---- Pero….es que no debería ir usted ahí----

---- No entiendo porque no…..mejor nos vamos ¿si?----

El hombre se enderezo derrotado, levanto su cara hacia el cielo y ahí pudo observar en la ventana que daba a la habitación de su jefe a éste, parecía que no podía contener la risa….le vio agitar la mano a modo de despedida y así todo resignado, se subió al coche, encendiéndola y partiendo del lugar.

Heero observo con detalles todo lo que tuvo que hacer su hombre de confianza para que el trenzado le hiciera un mínimo caso, se rió con ganas al comprobar que Duo era rebelde no solo con él sino con todo el mundo.

Yokky condujo por varias calles estrechas, hasta llegar a un grupo de bloques (pequeñas edificaciones pegadas entre si de 4 pisos cada uno). Estacionó y pensó si subir con el joven o quedarse a cuidar el auto, subió con el chico, pensó que su jefe no les gustaría perder la limosina, pero menos aun le gustaría perder al chico, subieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta llegar al piso 3, apartamento 36, vio como Duo abría la puerta con su llave, entrando y quedándose parado justo en el centro viéndolo todo.

El hogar de Duo era algo pequeño, se veía muy acogedor, los muebles, cuadros y plantas mostraban el esmero con que toda cosa se coloco para dar amor y bienvenida. Vio al chico regar, sacudir y buscar cosas, en eso se escucho la puerta abrirse y girando vio a una hermosa mujer que se le quedo mirando con algo de temor, pero que al igual le hizo frente cuando vio salir al pequeño Duo con la cabeza gacha y una maleta en la mano.

----- ¡¡¡Duo!!!---- con la prisa para abrazarlo tomo de una consola del pequeño pasillo un florero delgado y alto y sin quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre que retrocedió algunos pasos, abrazo y coloco a Duo detrás de ella.

---- No se quien sea, pero no vendrá a esta casa a cobrarse ningún dinero…. ¿entendió?---- vi al hombre levantar una ceja con algo de burla, o sea que le molestó aun mas. ---- Ni crea que se lo llevara, no lo permitiré ---- Hilde levanto el florero como si de una espada se tratara. Yokky miraba con admiración a la joven, su furia la hacia brillar los ojos y le coloreaban sus hermosas mejillas, sabia que estaba aterrada, pero la chica por defender a Duo se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de temor, miro por detrás del hombro y vio como Duo se mordía el labio para no reírse, éste levanto los hombros como diciendo "lo siento, así es ella", esto le hizo mucha gracia, le gustaba esa pequeña tigresa.

---- Vamos Duo, dile que se mucho de kárate, hice el curso --- Duo se rió abiertamente y dijo.

---- Hilde, el único curso que tomaste fue el de cocina, ya que cada vez que tu cocinabas, siempre nos intoxicábamos….----- la chica se ruborizo desde a punta de la raíz de su violáceo cabello, giro y toda molesta le dijo.

---- ¿Qué?....yo tome ese curso para prepararles comidas mas sabrosas, jamás se intoxicaron, como puedes decir eso, yo protegiéndote y tú dándole datos a un completo desconocido….---se giro y miro de nuevo al hombre….----- Se puede llevar a este ingrato….---- ambos, Duo y Yokky vieron a la chica dar unos pasos hacia atrás y cruzo los brazos, un silencio se había corrido por aquella pequeña habitación siendo después rota por las carcajadas de los hombres. Hilde los vio con el ceño fruncido.

Duo se le acerco con una brillante sonrisa, la abrazo….---- aaah Hilde, te extrañe mucho…era broma….---

La chica también lo abrazo ---- Duo, te fuiste así como así, vengo de la policía y no me creyeron que ambos hermanos habían desaparecido…--a la chica se le quebró la voz, pero no dejaba de ver al hombre ni soltaba el jarrón, Duo se dio cuenta de eso.

----- Hilde, ven….----tomo la mano de la chica para acercarse el Yokky---- te presento a Yokky, es un amigo, me ha ayudado mucho, él me trajo a casa….----

A Hilde la cara le ardía, se acerco un poco mas y levanto la mano para saludar y se ruborizo aun mas cuando vio en ella el jarrón, el hombre se apresuro a quitárselo y entregárselo a Duo para después y aun sosteniendo la mano del la chica le beso el dorso de la mano, Hilde sonrió pero recupero su mano.

---- Bueno, tendrá que disculparme, han pasado muchas cosas extrañas…..------

---- No se preocupe, le entiendo señorita ---

----- Dígame Hilde por favor…. —vio como el hombre sonrió y asintió…..se gira para ver al otro joven….--- Duo, dime que ha pasado ---- éste le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta otra habitación, se sentaron y ahí le contó, no con todo los detalles lo que le había ocurrido.

Al finalizar había más preguntas que respuestas, pero la chica veía lo difícil de la situación para su amigo.

----Bueno….este….yo…..ya esto paso Duo, ese malvado de Frank se cobro su dinero, tu ayudaste a tu hermano, eso es lo que importa, ahora ya puedes venir a casa junto con Trowa…---- la joven sonrió feliz de que las cosas no hubiera sido peor.

---- Hilde…no vine a quedarme sino a irme…----

---- ¿Irte?.... ¿irte a donde?-----

---- Me mudo a la casa de la persona que pago por mí…..----

Hubo un desagradable silencio, la chica no entendía nada, algo estaba mal…

----Yo…no….no se…..no se ¿porque tienes que irte?----- soltó la chica llorando

----- Hilde---- Duo abrazo a la chica con fuerza, nunca la había visto así y eso le rompía el alma ---- debo hacerlo----

---- Noooooo……ya pagaste, el te compro y estuvo una noche contigo, lo demás no cuenta, el no es tu dueño….----la chica hablaba golpeando las palabras, hasta que Duo le levanto la cara bañada en lagrimas.

---- Lo siento, pero si es mi dueño, debo ir….----

---- No te dejare, yo les cuido, no dejare que salgas de aquí----

---- Entiende por favor, es algo que se escapa de mis manos, debo hacerlo, me comprometí y siempre cumplo las promesas.

---- Maldita sea Duo….---- se levanto de su lugar para verle y secar con furia sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa….----- el no puede ser tu dueño por una miserable cantidad.

----- Pero Hilde, he ahí el problema, no es una cantidad miserable…..-----

----- Aaaah…que importa que no sean los dos mil dólares o si son 5 ó 10, lo que sea que

le debas se lo pagaremos entre los tres.-----

----- aaaah hermanita…..-----vio a la chica volver a llorar por el apelativo tan dulce con que sus amigos la llamaban.----- No es tan fácil, no es ni siquiera esa cantidad….-----miro a la chica y con voz casi quebrada----- Son 2 millones de dólares.

Ni siquiera los gimoteos de la chica se escuchaban, ya que esta necesitaba toda su concentración para procesar lo que ante había oído

---- Mentira….ese hombre no pudo haber pagado tanto así como así…..dime la verdad por favor….-----

--- Es la verdad ---- Duo se puso serio para poder dar énfasis a sus palabras ----- Trowa también esta allá, viviremos todos juntos---- Hilde lo observaba y le dio la espalda para caminar hasta la única ventana de la habitación que daba la vista hasta un callejón lleno de basura, sin mirar a su amigo le dijo con la voz apagada

----- Si….todos juntos….----este al escucharla bajo la cabeza para después levantarla con los ojos iluminados, se levanto y se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola girar y verle bien.

----- No te aflijas amiga, tú vendrás con nosotros.-----

----- ¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!......estas loco, yo no puedo, ese señor se molestara contigo.

----- Claro que no, el me dijo que su casa era mi casa…..además no estoy construyendo un cuarto, iras conmigo y juntos cuidaremos a Trowa…..vamos Hilde, eres nuestra hermanita….-----

Vio como la chica movía para ambos lado su cabeza…...--- No debo Duo---- el chico le tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación, vio a Yokky asomado por la ventana y se dirigió hacia el arrastrando, literalmente, a la chica.

----- Yokky…..----el aludido giro extrañado.

----- ¿Si?

----- ¿Verdad que Yui no se molestara si mi hermana se viene a vivir con nosotros?

El hombre miro primero al trenzado, después a la chica…..para después sonreír….

----- Para nada, el estará feliz que la familia del joven estén todas juntas----

Hilde y Duo sonrieron y se alejaron de él para buscar las cosas de la chica, Yokky, cuando los perdió de vista se mordió el labio inferior No se si el señor Heero se moleste, pero a mi me gustara mucho tener a esa tigresa en el mismo techo que yo, sonrió y giró de nuevo para seguir observando el coche.

**En la Zona Extrema**

Toya aun pensaba el porque Len le traía noticias de Trowa, conociendo a su jefe nada bueno traería entre manos, él nunca hizo trabajos sucios, pero sabia que Len si, ahora bien, que trabajos sucios eran, eso no lo sabia bien, robar, suponía Toya…..pero es por esas reflexiones que decidió ir a buscar en las oficina de Frank, la tarjeta de la única persona que podría ayudar a Trowa.

Miro a todos lados y sin más subió las escaleras y tuvo la suerte de encontrarla vacía, fue hasta el archivero, la abrió y busco hasta hallar lo que fue a buscar desde un principio, una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se disponía a dejar todo arreglado cuando….

---- Aaaaah Toya…. ¿trabajando?...-----el aludido giro lentamente mostrando una

mascara de frialdad, aunque por dentro era otra cosa.

---- Si señor Frank, archivo todo, así no se acumula los trabajos de oficina tan tediosos pero necesarios----

---- Que me haría sin ti Toya-----ambos medio sonrieron…---- Sabes, estaba recordando que no te he dado una bonificación por haber traído al chico y haber hecho que ganara mucho dinero….----el hombre camino hasta una pintura que hacia de pantalla para ocultar una pequeña bóveda…la abrió y mientras sacaba lo que era un paquete de billetes hablaba….---- Me gusta tener a mis hombres de confianza felices y contentos.

---- Es usted muy generoso jefe Gracias maldito por arrojar la poquita dignidad al caño del desagüe----

---- Nada de eso Toya, tuviste el bien atino de traer a tan magnifico ejemplar…. jajajajajaja.....toma---- le arrojo el dinero----Son unos 10 mil dólares por tu buen trabajo, ahora ve y disfrútalo----

---- Gracias, eso haré…. ¿podría ausentarme unas horas para ir de compras?----

---- Jajajajajaja….claro, claro, así me gusta muchacho, en esta porquería de vida, lo mas importante es el dinero y el gastarlo.----

Toya sonrió y salio del lugar, apenas cerro la puerta tras de si, su cara se contrajo de ira y un poco de repugnancia, se odiaba por lo que hizo, aun sin querer, al hermano de Trowa, vio el dinero que tenia en su mano y lo apretó fuertemente Desgraciado

Bajo y vio trapeando al mismo chico que momentos antes le diera la información de Len, este vestía una camisa rota en el cual se le apreciaba su abdomen liso, unos short demasiado cortos, se le podía ver todo el derrier y descalzo, así le gustaba a su jefe que este joven estuviera para el….para si tomarlo las veces que quisiera…..le miro varios minutos y vio la oportunidad de enmendar en algo su error y a su conciencia callar.

Se le acerco

---- Hola chico---- este levanta la cabeza y se sorprende de ver al señor Toya hablándole, sabia de la cortesía del hombre para los que aquí trabajaban y el siempre agradecía este momento de tranquilidad en tan mal trabajo.

---- Hola señor Toya…. ¿que se le ofrece?...---pregunto el chico en forma tímida

---- Dime…. ¿Que necesitas para salir de aquí?

---- Yo….pero….yo no puedo señor Toya...-----se entristeció mucho-----…..si hice algo malo por favor perdóneme…..---- el chico se callo abruptamente cuando sintió la mano de Toya posarse en uno de sus hombros y le miro sonreír.

--- Lamento haberte asustado….solo quiero saber en realidad que necesitas para salir de este sitio….---el joven pensó un rato y dijo….

---- Yo vine aquí para ayudar mi familia….ahorro todo lo que gano para ir con ellos….así que necesito mas dinero para poder regresar….----

---- Bien….ahora escúchame…..cambiate y busca toda tu ropa….no preguntes…confía en mi…..----el joven lo miro pero salio de inmediato a buscar sus cosas….------espero unos cuantos minutos, casi no traía nada, vio con disimulo si alguien prestaba algo de atención a ellos….camino hasta su coche con el joven atrás de el…ambos subieron y marcharon del lugar.

**En la mansión**

Hilde tenía la boca abierta, jamás se imagino que la casa tuviera tamañas dimensiones…. bueno….si pago por su amigo tal cantidad de dinero, no debería de extrañarse.

---- Hilde, subirás a ver a mi hermano y le darás la noticia, debo hablar con Yui sobre mi decisión de traerte…---

---- Espero no tengas problemas con eso…----

---- Naaaaa…..no te preocupes….----se dirigió hacia el hombre que los trajo….---- Yokky…. ¿podrías por favor de llevar a mi hermana y después buscarle una habitación para ella?----

El hombre sonrió….----Será todo un placer joven---- se encamino hasta la chica y le quito las dos maletas que trajo consigo….----Por favor señorita, sígame -----solo camino tres pasos y se detuvo al notar que no lo seguían, giro extrañado…---- ¿Sucede algo?

---- Si, lamentablemente si sucede…..usted-----

---- ¿Yo?.... ¿pero que hice?-----pregunto

---- Es que….si me vuelve a tratar con tanta formalidad le gritare…---- Duo sonrió, así era su amiga, se incomodaba si alguien la trataba de forma diferente o amable en este caso….espero a ver la reacción y respuesta del hombre.

Sonrió mas abiertamente….-----En ese caso….Hilde…sígueme….---giro y empezó a caminar. La chica le sonrió a Duo y le saco la lengua para seguir a tan….portentoso hombre…. Guao…que trasero….jijijijiji

Duo se acerco al escondite de Heero, así le decía a su pequeña oficina….no lo encontró…suspiro….salio de la casa y se dirigió a el garaje….tampoco ahí se encontraba….vio 6 coches de diferentes modelos….pero ahí estaba el consentido de Heero…así que debía estar en la casa…..volvió entrar….subió las escaleras y escucho en el cuarto de su hermano la algarabía de Hilde y la suave risa de Trowa…quiso entrar, pero antes debía hablar con Heero….siguió de largo y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación….pego la oreja y no escucho nada…..toco la puerta y espero unos momentos....la abre y mete la cabeza....escucha el agua de la ducha caer...pero escucha un gemido y se asusta...piensa que tal vez Heero se cayo y por eso se quejaba....estaba indeciso en ir por ayuda o ayudarlo…..se decidió por ayudarle y abrió con cuidado la puerta por si estaba tirado en el suelo.......nada lo preparo para semejante visión. En el baño ciertamente se encontraba Heero....solo que no estaba herido....este estaba apoyado en la pared....de frente.....desnudo....cayéndole el agua dispersa de la los ojos cerrados y tocándose con ambas manos todo su húmedo cuerpo.......vio como una de las manos dejo su pecho y se posesionó de su hombría....le escucho gemir.....empezó a masturbase.....mientras que la otra mano desaparecía por detrás.....

Duo trago saliva.....quiso abandonar el baño....sentía sus mejillas arder...solo que su cuerpo no respondía al mandato de su cerebro…..así que pego su cuerpo en las baldosas fría....no podía dejar de mirar las manos de Heero...vio por fin la otra.....entraba y salía de su entrada......cerro los ojos....para abrirlos de nuevo.....sin querer....su mano toco su pecho y jugueteo con sus tetillas…y fue bajando hasta llegar a su propio miembro despierto.....la tela del pantalón lo molestaba....miro de nuevo a Heero....seguía masturbándose y sin hacer nada por su pantalón empezó a acariciar su bulto..... mmmmm...gimió......y cerro los ojos......

Heero abrió los ojos y detuvo lo que hacia al ver ahí....en su baño al trenzado... tocándose...sonrió....así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y prodigarse mas y mas caricias a su hombría.....se puso de medio lado para que éste viera como se empalaba su entrada con sus dedos….se masturbaba por el joven que estaba ahí en frente….pero se mordió los labios para no decir su nombre, no quería asustarlo…así que siguió disfrutando de lo que hacia y veía.

Duo ya no entraba en razón con lo que hacia….ver a Heero lo tenia sensible….y queriendo mas…..su poca lucidez no entraba en cuenta de que era la primera vez que hacia eso…y le gustaba…..se toco con mas fuerza.

Heero se daba mas y mas….estaba a punto de correrse….abrió los ojos con cuidado de que Duo no le viera espiarlo y en eso sintió como su cuerpo se tenso expulsando su semilla…apretó los dientes dejando que su fuerte orgasmo corriera por su cuerpo…..suspiro…..Duo seguía con los ojos cerrados….así que se lavo con cuidado de no hacer ruido sus manos y cintura, se acerco hasta Duo que seguía acariciándose….toco con suma suavidad su mejilla y éste abrió con pesadez los ojos…..pudo ver en ellos el deseo…tomo su mano y lo saco de ahí….el joven solo se dejaba llevar….lo llevo cerca de la cama y le hizo girar…se acerco y poso sus labios en los de el….Duo suspiro y cerro los ojos para entreabrirlos dejando pasar la lengua de Heero cosa que aprovecho…acerco mas su cuerpo y lo abrazo…..Duo era como masilla en sus manos….sabia que no estaba en sus cabales y que el deseo nublaba su razón, pero él era débil y esa debilidad se llamaba cuidado lo acostó y este encima de el……lo empezó a besar con mas pasión….

mmmmmm…..gemía Duo…..hasta que sintió como era bajado el cierre de su pantalón….una pequeña luz ilumino su mente y abrió los ojos….Heero se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante que Duo entendió lo que sucedía…..así que se retiro de el tapándose con la almohada mas cercana….Duo se sentó sin mirarlo siquiera

---- Duo…vete a tu habitación…..antes……de que me arrepienta….---

Duo se levanto y tambaleo un poco…..-----yo…yo….----trago saliva----- Lo siento Heero….---- salio de prisa chocando con Quatre…este se sorprendió por la palidez del joven….

---- Duo…. ¿estas bien?....----- el trenzado le miro solo unos momentos y salio pero no ha su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y salio ó y corrió….hasta llegar a un pequeño patio donde las flores multicolores le daban la bienvenida….se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cuerpo a un árbol…… Dios, que hice, que hice….. toco sus mejillas y las sintió ardiendo Como veré ahora a Yui

Mientras Duo pensaba….desde lejos alguien lo observaba con unos binoculares….

Es mucho mas hermoso que en foto…..me encantara montarlo….ya esta decidido

Continuara……..

**Notas de autor**: gracias por haber leído esta cuarta entrega….lamento que hayan sido solo 11 paginas…..prometo hacerlo mas larguito para la próxima…..y ahora a responder los review que tan amablemente me dejan….

**Shanna Hunter**….gracias amiga….dices que es el mas fuerte que has leído??....será el mas fuerte que has leído de mi …pero me agrada saber que te gusta como esta nuestro querido Quatre, aaah y si, mi Heero no es eso….y como no poner de crédulo a mi niño Duo….¿verdad que esta tierno?....y rebelde también ….gracias….besos

**Ariadna**….aaah gracias amiga….trate que el lemon no fuera vulgar y notaran que Quatre esta mas pendiente de cierto chico de ojos verdes……nuestros niños Heero y Quatre serán mas picarones….ya lo veras …..gracias por los ánimos….cuídate y muchos besos.

**Laie Himura de Fanel**….Gracias amiga……el 1x4 es porque son muy amigos…jejejeje….quiero mucho a Nuriko, por eso el regalo, ella lo esta disfrutando y mucho …..aprovecho para decirte….por favor, por con tu fic "El derecho", deje un review pero se repitió dos veces ......me gusto y mucho…..así como también Hadda…..La isla del tesoro (muy bonito)….Acherontia Atroposy otras…. lamento no haberte dejado review para los demás…prontito lo haré….pero por favor sigue con El derecho….gracias…..besos

**AngelHikaruKurai WK**… que bueno que te este gustando, haré lo posible para seguir con lo ánimos…..en cuanto a lo otro…si pondré un poquito de 2x5 (a mi también me gusta muchos ellos….prueba de eso es el fic de mi querida amiga Noin KANASHII HEART WAMOETE-IRU)….pero no será nada sexual….pero hará un gran cambio a ciertos chicos….jajajajaj…si, soy mala….no digo mas….bueno, gracias y besos para ti

**Agaue****….**gracias por leer mi fic….en cuanto a lo otro….casi nunca leo fics de otros animes….pero leeré El retorno de la reina…solo que es larguito ….así que dame tiempo si???....bueno….cuídate y besos

**Tere Potter**…..Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap…también espero que este haya sido igual ….tratare de subirlos sin demoras….solo que tengo que estar a la par del otro fic respecto a Wufei, le daré mas protagonismo….y?....a que no adivinas quien será su pareja??...aaaahhh sorpresa, sorpresa ….cuídate y besos.

**Eri**….querida amiga…tus mensajes son sencillamente divinos…me gusta leerlos….y me agrada que analices cada cosa….en cuanto a ser instructiva de la anatomía masculina….creo que ser madre de dos varones (14 y 15 años) te hace mas experta ….jajajaja…..también agradezco a mi imaginación para los lemons y el hecho que te haya gustado….no quise nada vulgar….pero la idea fue hacerles pensar que Quatre esta mas interesado de Trowa…así que lo haré sufrir un poquito mas….hasta que se enamore de verdad del chico ojos verdes y pueda entregar otra vez su corazón (yo suspirando)…a mi también me gusto la escena de los hermanos….recojo algunas cosas de mi vida…por eso se me hace fácil ponerle corazón a eso…amo a mis hermanos…aunque no todos les gusta lo que escribo ....y te digo que Frank no se quedara así como así….pero creo que la maldad siempre acaba mal…eso espero…bueno amiga…gracias por todos tus comentarios….y si, eres muy linda conmigo….cuídate y besos

**alba-chan**...que bueno amiga que te haya gustado….y aunque Quatre es muy coqueto pronto sabrás el porque es así…..no quiero adelantarte nada para no romper el hechizo….pero se que te gustara esa parte….aaah y no te preocupes….Wufei tendrá una pareja tan linda como el….adivinas??.....es bueno que Quatre se de cuenta que a Trowa le quieren….en cuanto a Heero y Duo….no se, pero para mi nacieron para estar juntos…soy tradicional y mis fics estarán ellos juntos….gracias por leerlo…cuídate y besos

**Carmín y Nuriko les desea una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo…..esperando que la alegría se desborde en sus corazones y hogares y que nuestro Niño Jesus les traiga todo lo que le pidan…..cuídense de los excesos……no manejen si beben….y espero verlos sanos y a salvos disfrutando mas de la vida.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Un Contrato Especial

**Pensamientos** …….

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…..y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes de Gundam Wing fueran míos, sobre todo por Duo y Wufei, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…pero Toya, Len, Frank, Yokky y otro personaje de mi cabecita si lo son .

**Capitulo 5**

Quatre vio correr al joven con algo de preocupación, la palidez del chico no era normal, vio la puerta por donde había escapado, suspiro y entro sin tocar, medio sonrió al ver la misma palidez en su amigo, aunque la única diferencia era su desnudez.

---- Heero, Heero, Heero…..--- se le acerco cuando este levanto su rostro algo sorprendido ---- chico malo, ¿que le hiciste al pobre trenzado?----

---- ¿Duo....lo viste?----

---- Que si lo vi…..choco conmigo ---- Heero no dijo nada y desvió su cara hacia otro lado….segundos después susurro

---- ¿Como lo viste? ---- Quatre se sentó a su lado y con una cara seria respondió….--- Asustado -----escuchó gemir a su amigo y este le tomo la mano --- Heero, tal vez asustado no sea la palabra….tal vez…confundido.

---- Lo arruine todo,….yo….yo estaba y él….----

---- No tienes que decirme nada amigo mío, por otro lado habla con él y averigua que tan afectado esté---

Heero miro a Quatre y sonrió….

----- Mmmmm, ¿sucede algo?----

----- Si…tú----

---- ¿Yo?..... ¿Que pasa conmigo?----

---- Estas en mi cuarto y yo desnudo, y ¿me estas dando un consejo para ir a buscar a Duo?....eso es nuevo Quatre.

Quatre le miro, suspiro y se levanto para retirarse, Heero lo observo con extrañeza, le llamo

---- Quatre, ¿que te sucede?---- este giro y le dedico una suave sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

---- Heero, creo que aquí el confundido soy yo --- y sin mas se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Ver a su amigo de esa forma le extraño y mucho, pero el tenia sus propias cavilaciones y pensaba la forma de volver a acercarse a Duo sin que este sintiera miedo, sonrió ante ese futuro, tal vez muy cercano.

Duo dejo de angustiarse ya que su mente lo torturaba una y otra vez con la escena del baño, cerro los ojos con fuerza para ver la imágenes mas nítidas, no tenia forma de escapar, solo no quería dejar de pensar en eso, ver a Heero desnudo, su cuerpo perfecto, acariciándose de esa forma, frotándose esa parte de carne excitada y sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su entrada…..gimió….solo se desconecto del mundo real para entrar en un mundo de deseo y sensualidad, suspiro, se negaba a pensar siquiera que le gustaba de alguna forma a Yui.

Por otro lado, el hombre que lo observaba con insistencia, se bajo del auto, había visto la manera de llegar a él, avanzo unos pasos y se paro, no previo que alguien pudiera llegar y arruinarle su plan, retrocedió disimuladamente al auto maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala fortuna, ya que entre mas veía al chico mas lo deseaba abajo suyo, gritando que lo dejara ir, gritando de dolor cuando lo penetrara, viéndolo desmayar y tomar una y otra vez esa delicia de cuerpo….sonrió con sadismo su imaginación.

Wufei entro de nuevo a la mansión Yui…..le molestaba seguir pistas falsas, le hacían perder un tiempo que se le agotaba…además de no saber lidiar con el mutismo de algunas personas, volvería a intentar razonar con ese cabeza dura de Yui….al entrar por el gran portón vio a su derecha un joven sentado, a pesar de lo simpático que se veía, le extraño su rostro congestionado, así que detuvo el carro y bajando de él se le acerco.

---- Hola --- sonrió para infundirle confianza ya que el joven en cuestión le miro con cierto temor ---- Mmmmm…. ¿te comió la lengua el gato?.... Duo medio sonrió y respondió.

---- No…solo no le vi llegar y me tomo desprevenido… ¿desea algo?----

---- Si….vine hablar con Yui--- le extraño la expresión del chico al nombrar al dueño de la mansión, su intuición le decía que algo debió pasar con él y Yui…miro al chico que al parecer se le olvido que el estaba ahí…después de varios segundos…rompió el silencio.

---- Disculpa… ¿vives aquí?---- pregunto para poder sacarle información al chico.

---- Yo….si….vivo aquí desde hace poco ----respondió por inercia Duo que aun pensaba y pensaba es la escena del baño.

Wufei no cambio la expresión de su cara pero por dentro se hallaba muy sorprendido, en sus investigaciones los amantes de Yui nunca se quedaban en casa para tomar el almuerzo y este chico le decía que ya vivía aquí…Vaya, vaya, si Yui tiene a un chico viviendo aquí es porque es muy importante para él

---- Ya veo… mmmmm…..tienes un hermoso cabello, ¿es natural?---- Wufei como buen investigador cambio el tema esperando que el chico se distrajera con otro pensamiento y pudiera darle respuestas a la que realmente le interesaba, "La Zona Extrema".

---- ¿Qué?....por supuesto que es natural…---se levanto del suelo ---- que pensaste ¿que era una extensión?---- Duo tomo su trenza y llevándosela al frente se la medio templó para que el hombre lo viera, éste la tomo y sonrió.

---- Vaya, es que es muy extraño que en estos días un chico tenga tan hermosa cabellera.

---- Gracias….---contestó Duo ruborizándose y rescatando la trenza de la mano del hombre.

---- Por nada….a propósito….has escuchado hablar de…..----

---- ¡¡¡WUFEI!!!!---- ambos tanto Duo como el aludido giraron sus cabezas para mirar de donde provenía el grito, Quatre llegaba justo a ellos con una sonrisa que por primera vez no le llego a los ojos, así lo sintió Wufei, su sonrisa era falsa y esto lo intrigo mucho ya que parecía una interrupción muy apropósito

---- Winner…. ¿porque no me extraña que seas tu quien me llame de esa manera?--- pregunto en tono molesto

Quatre después de dejar a Heero, salio de su habitación, pero no le apeteció entrar a su cuarto, así que decidió meterse donde no lo habían llamado en la vida de su confundido amigo y busco a Duo para hablar con él y averiguar lo que fuera de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo….pero al encontrarlo su corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente ya que ver a Duo junto al hermoso Wufei solo una cosa le vino en mente "Zona Extrema"….sin mas y pensando en la seguridad de su amigo interrumpió la conversación de ellos…después vería como salir de ese atolladero.

Duo observo a ambos hombres mirarse con sonrisas algo extrañas, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, pero había otra cosa que le llamo la atención, era un cosquilleo de cómo si alguien le estuviese observando y sin mas levanto la vista hacia una de las ventanas de una habitación en especial y ahí encontró su estremecimiento, miro a Heero directamente a los ojos y lo noto ¿furioso?....éste de inmediato se perdió de vista, Duo volvió la mirada a la escena de ambos hombres y alcanzo a escuchar algo de la conversación.

---- Sabes que me encanta verte, no se porque te pones así Wufi…---

---- No, no me voy a molestar contigo Winner….llámame como mas te plazca….----

---- ¿Entonces te puedo decir "amor mío"?----

---- …………

---- ¿A que se debe tu inesperada y grata visita?---pregunto el rubio con un tono de voz descarado sonriendo al notar como el chino dio un respingo por la forma cariñosa de tratarlo.

Ciertamente a Chang le molesto en primera instancia la interrupción del rubio, en segunda la expresión cariñosa y de ultimo la manera sensual de hablarle, pero aun así vio a los ojos de su amigo y noto la suave desesperación de desconcentrarlo….así que no tomando en cuanta sus molestias y no salirse de todo contexto de su visita inicial le respondió.

---- Solo vine a hablar con Yui sobre la Zona extrema…----

---- ¿Zona Extrema? --- Wufei miro al trenzado con sorpresa y Quatre con temor, debió prever que Duo tendría que saber algo del ese sitio, ya que de ahí salio sin libertad.

---- ¿Sabes algo de eso?--- pregunto el investigador con cierta esperanza en su voz

---- No debe saber nada… ¿verdad Duo? --- Wufei miro con fastidio al rubio, sin querer este se hizo sospechoso y sonrió con malicia ---- el pueda que no sepa Winner, pero tu si… ¿verdad?----

---- Estoy tratando de recordar en donde lo he escuchado, tal vez mi hermano Trowa sepa algo----

---- ¿Tu hermano? --- tanto como Wufei y Quatre preguntaron al unísono, Wufei por su investigación, Quatre porque al escuchar el nombre de su deseo intuyo problemas.

---- ¿Dices que tu hermano Trowa podría saber algo?... ¿donde esta él?--- pregunto el chino.

---- Aquí----

Quatre suspiro pesadamente, se le estaba cayendo encima el cielo y no sabia que hacer Piensa Quatre, piensa, es Heero en problemas…y también ese delicioso de ojos verdes , se mordió el labio, volvió a suspirar y hablo.

---- Chang, ¿Quieres por favor acompañarme al despacho de Heero?---- Wufei miro extrañado al rubio, el solo verlo serio, llamarlo por su apellido le dio la ligera sospecha de que lo que fuera que le vaya a decir quería al chico fuera de eso, suspiro,

--- Muy bien Winner, te acompañare, solo espero no me vengas con algo estupido, tengo paciencia de santo, pero no soy un dios ---- volvió la vista hacia el joven ---- Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión ----

---- Claro…..aaaaah y mi nombre es Duo ---- Wufei sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo acompañando al rubio.

Duo se abrazo a si mismo, después de perderles la vista, pensó que todo había sido irreal, levanto su cara a la ventana y se mordió el labio Si, todo irreal…..sin esperar mas se encamino a la casa, a su habitación.

Por otro lado y minutos antes, Trowa con la ayuda nada contenta de Susie, su enfermera y de Hilde, su casi hermanita, se levanta y da unos inseguros pasos por toda la habitación.

---- Por favor joven Trowa, porque no esperar una semana mas, ya vera que le será mucho mas fácil----

---- No,….debo hacerlo, siento cosas extrañas a mi alrededor y no me gusta para nada el misterio, además, será poco a poco, así iré tomando mas fuerza y averiguar ese supuesto prometido de Duo

Una muy molesta Hilde bufo….---- Misterio….querrás decir que ya no quieres que te mimen…..déjalo Susie, no hay mas cabeza dura que él…..si se cae, podremos cuidarlo amarrándolo de la cama….---- Trowa miro a Hilde y ésta le guiño un ojo.

Sin decirle nada por su comentario, siguió caminando un paso a la vez y sentía que si podía estar más tiempo de pie, las chicas no perdían detalle ni de sus pasos ni de su cara.

Al cabo de un rato Trowa se detuvo y…..---- Susie, ¿podrías indicarme donde esta la habitación de mi hermano?----

---- E…e…eeeee…… ¿a donde crees que vas?....no señor Trowa….ya caminaste y mañana harás otro tanto, pero de aquí no sales….-----una furiosa Hilde se cruzo de brazos con la cara muy seria.

---- Hilde, hermana….debo ver a Duo, siento que me necesita y mucho….por favor…..te prometo portarme bien…lo prometo….----Hilde se descruzo de brazos….dio un pequeño respingo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente con un pequeño mohín, odiaba cuando Trowa se ponía en ese plan, y ella se odiaba mas por caer. Susie abrió la puerta y con paciencia espero a que Trowa saliera e indicarle cual puerta era, lo vio caminar lentamente y tocar, esperó, pero debió meterse cuando Trowa le hizo señas de que se metiera, volvió a tocar y nada, así que sin mas abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola a sus espaldas, miro cada detalle personal de su hermano en aquella habitación, de pronto se sintió algo mareado y con el estomago revuelto camino hasta lo que seria para él el cuarto de baño, devolvió todo el almuerzo, se lavo la cara y al cerrar la llave escucho como alguien entraba, sonrió, camino, pero se detuvo cuando escucho de nuevo el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, así que se quedo quieto para escuchar de quienes se trataba.

Duo entro en su habitación pensando aun de donde había escuchado ese nombre Zona Extrema, apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando giro completo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ver a un Heero no le preocupo pero si ver su mirada era otra cosa, estaba furioso y sintió algo de temor de lo que pudiera hacerle, aun así le hablo calmadamente.

---- ¿Sucede algo Heero....porque entras así sin tocar siquiera? --- A Heero, la luz de la razón se apago, espero que Duo le gritara la manera de entrar, pero al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilo, los celos, cosa que definió cuando lo vio cerca de Chang lo consumió.

---- A mi no me pasa nada…. ¿que hacías con Chang allá abajo?----

---- ¿Con quien? ----

---- No te hagas Duo, te vi y me vistes que te vi….--- Heero subió el tono de voz.

---- Aaaah, tu dices Wufei----

Heero respingo ---- Lo tuteas ---

---- Heero se su nombre porque así lo llamo tu amigo, el no me lo dio y menos aun su apellido, por otro lado…. ¿Que te pasa?...solo hablamos---

Heero se le acerco peligrosamente a él…---- Y si solo hablaban, ¿porque demonios toco tu trenza, acaso estabas coqueteando con él?----

---- Estas loco, el solo hablo de mi cabello, pensó que no era natural, eso fue todo----

---- Pues, no te creo, le sonreíste ---- Duo vio como Heero se restregó con algo de fuerza su cara con ambas manos, no entendía la extraña actitud de él, y mas tranquilamente hablo.

---- No me creas sino quieres, si hay algo que me molesta "YUI" son las mentiras, por eso no las digo, por eso espero que los demás tengan esa consideración conmigo.

Heero al escuchar su apellido, sobre todo de esa forma, se enfureció aun más, y estando tan cerca del trenzado lo abrazo fuertemente pegándolo a su cuerpo.

---- Eres mío Duo, no lo olvides --- Duo forcejeaba inútilmente del agarre de Heero y cuando quiso replicar sintió como la boca de él atrapaba la suya eliminando cualquier protesta, sintió el deseo de Heero recorrerle toda la espalda hasta llegar a su cerebro, emitió un gemido, se vio a si mismo respondiendo al beso, los sucesos de hace rato en el baño aun danzaban en su cabeza, Heero suavizo el agarre al sentir como la dulce lengua jugaba con la de él, gimió, quería mas, sus manos empezaron a recorrer toda la extensión de su espalda, con suavidad, apretando, si se podía mas aun su cuerpo, se separo un poco de él escuchando la protesta del trenzado, pero la mitigo cuando empezó a besarlo en la base de la oreja, chupando el lóbulo, sintió como Duo se estremecía ante ese contacto, y cuando quiso volver a saborear su boca, ambos giraron sus cabezas al sentir como la puerta del baño se abría saliendo pausadamente a un……..

---- ¡¡¡TROWA!!!....----Duo se aparto de Heero y se paro justo al lado de su hermano que se aferraba al borde de la puerta con el rostro pálido….---- Dios Trowa, ¿que haces levantado?....—lo tomo por la cintura para que este se apoyara en el.

---- Quise sorprenderte, como no te había visto en lo que va de día,….bueno…solo eso…sorprenderte----

---- Pero hermano, no debiste, aun estas muy débil----

---- Tienes razón, se siento fatal --- levanto la cabeza que tenia gacha desde que salio del baño, miro a ambos y se dirigió especialmente a Heero--- Señor Yui, ¿puede llevarme a mi habitación?...por favor----

Heero se sorprendió por tal petición y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, miro a Duo y este lo miraba con cierta angustia reflejada en su rostro.

---- Trowa….yo te llevare…----

---- No Duo, quiero que lo haga Yui, quiero hablar con él….a solas….----

Duo se estremeció y Trowa lo sintió, miró a su hermano y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo…----- No te preocupes Duo, no le haré nada a tu prometido----

---- ¿Prometido? ----

---- Si, pero no hablare con el por la escena de celos, es otra cosa…. ¿nos vamos señor Yui?---- le dijo Trowa que ya quería estar en la cama para que los mareos se le pasaran.

Si Duo se encontraba en schok, Heero estaba noqueado, al saberse ya celoso era una cosa, pero que otro se diera cuenta a la primera le hizo desfallecer, pero no era el momento, despertándose de su letargo y conocimiento, se acerco a Trowa y lo tomo con cuidado por la cintura e hizo que éste le pasara un brazo por los hombros, caminaron muy despacio y saliendo de la habitación dejaron a un Duo muy pensativo.

Duo cuando los vio salir se acerco y cerro la puerta, no hizo nada para seguirlos y averiguar de que quería su hermano mayor hablar con Heero, eso no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo…..apoyo su tensado cuerpo en la puerta y suspiro exageradamente, ¿Celoso, Heero esta celoso?

En otra parte da la ciudad…..un chico daba pequeños grititos de felicidad…..su salvador le compraba ropa y zapatos, se iría dentro de un par de horas para su hogar, lejos de esta ciudad que solo le ha traído desgracias…..y sobre todo lejos de ese gordo de porquería que era su ex jefe Frank……en uno de esos momentos el chico miro a Toya que pagaba la cantidad pedida por la cajera, el chico suspiro, era realmente galante y el lo veía como todo un caballero, aunque sin corcel….desde que empezó a trabajar en la Zona, le gusto el porte y la simpatía de él, volvió a suspirar, en esos momentos lamentaba irse, ya que le hubiese gustado entablar mas que una amistad con su galante, tuvo que despertar de su ensoñación cuando Toya lo llamo para salir del local.

----- ¿Te gusta tus compras?....-----

----- ¿Qué si me gusta?....nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta ropa, se las prestare a mis hermanos, y le daré algo para que se compren también algo para ellos…---- le dijo el chico muy feliz de su prometedor y tranquilo futuro.

---- Eso estará bien, pero no olvides invertir el dinero que te daré en algo productivo, si te vuelves loco se agotara y volverás a….---- Toya no finalizo lo que iba a decir pero el chico si lo hizo…

---- Prostituirme,…..si, lo se muy bien, no se preocupe por mi señor Toya, eso no volverá a ocurrir, si permito que alguien tome mi cuerpo será por amor…eso se lo garantizo….----el chico vio como Toya sonreía con agrado a su respuesta y eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien. Después de comer se dirigieron a la central de buses para que tomara uno que lo llevaría a su hogar y antes de bajar del auto bajo la cabeza con algo de pena.

Toya se dio cuenta de eso.

---- ¿Que sucede?----

---- Que ahora que encontré a alguien amable conmigo, tengo que dejarlo --- Toya sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

---- Mira, la oportunidad que te di, difícilmente en este mundo te la den…aprovéchala--- tomo de su saco una de sus tarjetas y se la entrego al chico---- Si llegas a tener problemas, problemas reales, solo llama ¿si? ----

El chico la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón con una débil sonrisa….----Gracias--- escucho que hicieron el llamado de su autobús y dio un respingo.

---- Ese es el tuyo…vamos…ve y no te metas en problemas…. ¿vale?...----sonrió el moreno, aunque nunca lo trato en el tiempo que estuvo ahí, sintió cariño por el chico y su afán de ayudarlo, se sentía muy bien por de haberlo sacado de ese antro.

El chico se fue deslizando de su asiento con algo de pesadez, ya casi a punto de bajarse giro su cabeza y sonriendo también le dio de nuevo las gracias….para aferrarse a su cuello y darle un beso, casi infantil a un sorprendido Toya. El chico bajo y salio corriendo batiendo las manos en señal de despedida…Toya lo miro por varios segundos y sonrió….

---- Vaya chiquillo, me robo mi primer beso…..jajajajajajajaja---- y con esa risa y calidez, prendió el coche para dirigirse a la mansión del señor Yui, debía hablar con el y sobre las sospechas sobre Len y Frank…y….también por ver a su querido Trowa.

Wufei miraba pacientemente a su amigo, sabia que la seriedad el joven se debía a la lucha mental de ser sincero y de confiar, por primera vez con el, debía esperar hasta que Winner se decidiera por si solo hablar de la Zona, y sobre todo el de no molestarse con ambos por haberles ocultado valiosa información, pero ya habían pasado mas de 10 minutos y Winner aun seguía en su mundo.

---- Muy bien Winner, yo te haré preguntas y tu solo las responderás… ¿de acuerdo?---- le dijo Wufei para romper la tensión de la habitación.

Quatre giro su cabeza y lo miro intensamente, el chino se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

---- No puedes dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?....tu y tu estupido trabajo de investigación, nunca te imaginaras en los problemas que nos meterás a Heero y a mi si se llega a saber que abrí mi bocota, y solo para que tu no pierdas tu miserable trabajo ----

Las palabras del rubio movieron internamente fibras delicadas, su sentido de la justicia prevalece aun cuando eso signifique arrastrar con el a sus amigos, que con el tiempo había empezado a estimar.

---- Cuando cruzas la delgada línea de la moral y empiezas a jugar con ella, comprando cosas robadas sin importar como lo hacen, sin saber a quien perjudican, entonces, amigo mío, alguien debe protegerlos, y ese alguien soy amigo te exijo que me digas donde esta la maldita Zona Extrema, quien la dirige y sobre todo Winner, como saben de ella.

Quatre apretó sus dientes, no pensaba en el, pensaba en Heero, su amigo incondicional, su amigo ahora enamorado y con ganas de cambiar su vida, recordó sus palabras días atrás después que Wufei se fue….

_---- No te preocupes amigo mío, nada me pasara….y por lo otro, ya me canse de Frank, me cansé de esa parte de mi vida….me canse de todo, solo quiero ver a la cara de Duo y no sentir vergüenza----_

Y sonrió…..---- estas equivocado Wufei, Heero nada tiene que ver en esto--- levanto y bajo los hombres para reafirmar sus palabras…--- él nada sabe de la Zona, Heero es muy noble para eso ---

---- ¿De verdad crees que me tragare eso?, tú y Yui están hasta el cuello, ¿escuchaste?, hasta el cuello, esto no es un juego Winner, están en problemas y lo sabes…---

---- Hasta donde yo se, no tienes nada, solo algo que un lindo chico confundido te dijo--- le dijo muy seguro el rubio.

---- Vaya, vaya Winner….y dijiste….Chang es están idiota que se quedara tranquilo y no investigara por su cuenta, y dejara a Duo y a su hermano Trowa en paz… ¿no lo creíste verdad?---- le dijo un poco mas molesto por el atrevimiento del joven en creer que dejaría las cosas pasar así como así.

---- Wufei, por favor….déjalo así…. ¿es por el dinero?….te lo doy…. ¿es por tu trabajo?….te daré uno con mayores ingresos, pero ya déjalo así.

---- eres….eres….----

---- ¿desgraciado?.....vamos Wufei, eso lo se ----

---- Si, un maldito desgraciado que cree que por tener todo el dinero del mundo puede comprar el silencio, pero te equivocas pequeño cretino insensible y egoísta, no me compraras para que tu conciencia este libre de remordimientos…---- Wufei no hallaba como quitarse la sensación de malestar que su amigo, o ex amigo le produjo, toda la decepción se agrupo en su ser, sabia de las andadas de Winner, pero que fuera tan deshonesto le molesto y mucho.

---- No Wufei, no quiero comprarte para que yo me sienta bien, lo hago por Heero, el no merece que su nombre se manche, no ahora que esta enamorado del chico que vistes y que desde que lo tiene aquí lo ha respetado como nadie, el quiere cambiar, cambiar para que su amor no sienta asco por la forma en que llevó su vida hasta ahora, y para que sepas una cosa mi querido Wufi, Heero rescato al chico de la Zona, lo estaban subastando, el le salvo de que la estúpida de Brigett se lo llevara y que le hiciera Dios sabe que cosas, así que no te molestes en buscarme todos los adjetivos, me sé esos y mas amigo mío, pero como dije, Heero no se lo merece ----

Wufei se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de él, miraba con la boca y ojos abiertos al rubio, estuvo así por algunos segundos para después sonreír….suspiro.

---- Cuando creo que te conozco Winner vienes y me sales con algo así, vaya que si quieres a Yui, pensar que todo lo que te dije fue injusto….lo lamento Quatre ----

El joven en cuestión le regalo una abierta sonrisa sincera al chino, y no hizo burla de que éste lo nombrara con su nombre ---- ¿Ahora, que harás Wufei? ----

----- Déjame pensar, algo debe ocurrírseme ----

Heero acostó en la cama a un agotado Trowa, busco una silla y la puso al lado de la cama para poder escuchar lo que este le dijera. Se sentía algo nervioso, pero lo último que haría y más en frente del hermano de Duo era estar inseguro.

----Estas tenso ---- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, Heero se ruborizo

---- Si, un poco, dime Trowa, ¿que quieres hablar conmigo?---

---- Mmmmm, directo, me gusta así, odio los preámbulos ---- Trowa se acomodo mejor en la cama y con la ayuda de Heero se coloco otra almohada adicional, no quería sentirse en desventaja y eso lo entendió Heero, de vuelta a su silla espero pacientemente…..----- La verdad Heero, dude de ustedes, pensé que todo era una mentira y que de algún modo tenias a mi hermano a tu merced, Dios sabe cuantos pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente y eso me llenaba de angustia, por eso hice un esfuerzo sobre humano y me levante, quise hablar con Duo y encararlo, si algo tiene mi hermanito es que no sabe mentir, pero cuando los vi juntos, la manera como te pusiste, entonces caí en cuenta que…..----Trowa dejo de hablar para ver directamente a los ojos a Heero….---- están muy enamorados -----

Todo pensamiento fue sacudido en la mente de Heero, se quedo en blanco, solo una cosa latía con fuerza, la ultima frase de Trowa "Están enamorados"…..el sabia que si lo estaba, ¿pero Duo?, quiso preguntar, tomar a Trowa de las solapas del pijama y zarandearlo hasta que le dijera como sabia que su trenzado lo amaba, pero también poco a poco el resto de la conversación le llego mareándolo, el si tenia a Duo a su merced, pero acaso seria buen momento de decirle a Trowa que tenia razón en eso, tal vez si le explicaba con lujo de detalles desde que este tomara dinero ajeno y en la situación en que comprometió al otro, tal vez, y solo tal vez, este entendiera que lo que hizo fue salvarle y darle su amor, ya que la inocencia, la testarudez y la belleza del trenzado le habían calado muy hondo.

No supo que tanto tiempo estuvo en silencio, reflexionando, pero cuando vio a Trowa se volvió a sonrojar y bajo la cabeza como si de un crío se tratara. Sintió al otro sonreír.

---- Se que a veces peco de metiche Heero, pero debes entender que me preocupe por Duo, le quiero mucho ----

---- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, solo que me agarraste en bajada--- sonrió ---- Trowa, yo le quiero mucho, tu hermano es muy importante para mi, y pase lo que pase lo protegeré y….amare.

---- Eso quería oír, otra cosa Heero, yo…bueno….por lo que note, ¿no duermen juntos verdad?---

Heero nada dijo, solo se limito a sonrojarse aun mas hasta tener la cara completamente roja y la boca abierta.

---- Tu expresión lo dice todo…..yo…quiero pedirte, y como se que tarde o temprano lo haran, que seas gentil con él, el es muy inocente si lo habrás notado, así que quiero que no se traumatice, y que después le agrade, y sea muy feliz a tu lado, para que….-----

---- Ya, ya, ya, ya Trowa, te entendí…..Dios, que don tienes, nunca antes me habían hecho ruborizar de esta manera…--- Heero se toco las mejillas las cuales las sentía ardientes --- Tu no te preocupes, seré gentil y….aaaaahh ya Trowa, que eso es intimo ---

---- Jajajajajajajajaja…..ok, ok…..lo siento…..jajajajajajaja…..----Trowa se reía de Heero y este al sentir la contagiosa risa del otro acabo riéndose a lo grande, se sintió muy bien en la compañía del moreno, así que se guardo en su interior todo lo que quería decirle y esperar a un buen momento para hablar.

Dejaron de reírse cuando vieron entrar a dos chicas, una ya la conocía pero la otra no, de igual forma se levanto y saludo cortésmente.

---- Buenas señor Yui--- saludo muy simpáticamente Susie y Hilde al escuchar el nombre del hombre que estaba en frente se cohibió algo pero como nunca se dejaba amilanar camino hasta el y le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara.

--- Es un placer conocerlo señor Yui, mi nombre es Hilde Schbeiker, seguro Duo ya le ha hablado de mi, y créame que me costo Dios y su ayuda para venir, pero no pude negarme con la insistencia de mi hermano ya que le quiero mucho y….----

--- ¿Hermano?.... ¿es usted hermana de los chicos?....----- Heero miro a Trowa para que este le afirmara lo dicho por la chica, la verdad que verla ahí y hablar de Duo de esa manera lo había puesto un poquito celoso, aunque como estuvieron las cosas difícilmente a Duo le haya dado tiempo de avisarle, aunque si lo iba hacer, solo que no contó que estuviera en el baño…..vio la sonrisa de Trowa y este solo se limito a sonreír, así que, era cierto, la chica era hermana de ellos, giro y la miro con una sonrisa….

---Deberá perdonarme, mi Duo no me dijo muchos detalles, sea bienvenida y espero que este a gusto con nosotros.

Hilde sonrió, siempre pensó que los ricos eran unos arrogantes, pero este, era una divinidura, a parte de que era muy apuesto, era muy amable, y eso de decir "mi Duo" sonó a gloria, definitivamente era el chico para Duo.

---- Gracias, se que así será --- y con este primer acercamiento todos, incluyendo a Susie se reunieron con el enfermo y empezaron a platicar, sobre todo de Duo cosa que Heero agradeció, ya que así lo conocería un poco mas y sabría que cosas le gusta y otras que no.

Ya cerca de la mansión Yui, Toya se sintió algo inquieto, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Trowa, verle sonreír y sobre todo que este le dijera un "te extrañe", pero no debía olvidar que la razón principal era decirle al señor Yui sobre las sospechas que tenia sobre Len y Frank, quería saber por boca del mismo Trowa porque fue que lo golpearon, no se creyó por ningún momento que su amado hubiese robado, le conocía muy bien, pero quería saberlo de sus hermosos labios y que este se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, para él y por él.

Después de pasar la seguridad de los portones se encamino deteniendo el coche casi al frente de la mansión, bajo y vio la imponente estructura de la residencia, volvió a suspirar y empezó a subir los escalones, toco la puerta y espero.

Yokky que pasaba por ahí escucho los toques de la puerta principal y abriendo la puerta se sorprendió de la visita, Toya sabía que éste lo había reconocido y sin más entro con algo de fuerza, ya dentro giro y miro al guardaespaldas de Yui.

---- No me iré de aquí hasta que hable con el señor de la casa---- La osadía del sujeto desequilibro a Yokky, quien lo tomo por un brazo y lo zarandeo con algo de fuerza tratando de sacarlo de ahí ---

---- Suéltame, de aquí no me voy hasta hablar con Yui…---

Los gritos y protestas se escucharon en la oficina de Heero donde se encontraban Wufei y Quatre tratando de alguna manera ayudar y salir de tal predicamento, el primero en levantarse fue Wufei quien se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de el rubio, al abrirla, Wufei quedo impactado con el joven que de alguna manera le hacia frente a la superioridad de Yokky sin amedrentarse, ya que era bien conocida la fuerza de éste, sonrió, el chico era, lindo…..solo que escucho un quejido por parte de Quatre que al verlo parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro y de una protesta de parte de Heero que también había alcanzado a oír el alboroto y que al bajar la escaleras se quedo de una pieza.

Heero miro primero a Toya, después a Quatre y éste a su vez a él, para después mirar a Wufei, suspiro, lo que siempre evito se presentaba en su casa, la mentira seria descubierta, bajo con tranquilidad y acercándose hacia su hombre le pidió amablemente que lo soltara, ya que este era su invitado.

Yokky extrañado así lo hizo, retrocedió varios pasos y espero a una sola palabra de su jefe para entrar en acción. Toya al verse liberado miro a Yui.

---- Lamento entrar de esta manera en su casa, pero es muy importante que le diga algo, permítame por favor --- le dijo Toya esperando la respuesta de Yui.

Heero le miro y le indico para que pasara a la oficina, Toya paso por el frente de el rubio que algunas veces acompañaba a Yui y por otro que le era desconocido pero que no le quitaba la mirada de encima poniéndolo algo nervioso. Ya adentro Toya giro y espero el siguiente movimiento del dueño de la mansión.

---- Amigo Wufei, siempre esperaste este momento, pues Dios y el diablo escucharon tu suplica ---- Wufei entrecerró los ojos, nunca había visto a su amigo en semejante ironía, pero lo que fuera involucraba a la bellaza que tenia al frente….---- te presento a mmmmm….disculpa, te conozco pero no se tu nombre----

Con toda seriedad respondió ---- Toya ---- no le gustaba la situación, presentía que él era la causa del comportamiento del señor.

---- Toya, un placer…..bueno amigo Wufei, te presento a Toya, y trabaja a las ordenes de Frank, dueño de…..la….Zona Extrema….----

Lo que hubo a continuación fue un pesado y total silencio, Heero sonreía con mucho esfuerzo, Quatre su palidez se acentuó mas, Toya quedo extrañado, ya los presentes sabían quien era, pero por las palabras de Yui, seguro que el desconocido no, en cambio, Wufei se quedo de piedra, desde que lo vio le gusto ese hombre, nunca había tenido tiempo para enamoramientos absurdos, pero por un momento pensó, que todo era posible. Bajo la cabeza para subirla después y acercarse al hombre.

---- Muy bien Toya, como dice Yui, el cielo y el….infierno me escucharon…me dirás todo lo que quiero saber de la "Zona Extrema"….y de cual es tu participación en ella….----

Continuara……….

Notas de Autor: Lamento la tardanza amigos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahora a agradecer los review que tan amablemente nos dejan…

**Yuki Asakura**: amiga, me alegra que hasta ahora te este encantando la historia, imagínate que antes hacia mis capítulos de otros fics cortos y me lo criticaron, así que me estoy acostumbrando hacerlos así, pero tu tranquila….lees un poquito hoy y otro después……aunque lo mas seguro es que cuando leas te animes y lo acabes completo…..y en cuanto a lo del príncipe azul…paciencia amiga, paciencia…besos

**Tere Potter**: amiga, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic…..ya te imaginas quien puede quedar de pareja de Wufei?....aaah pobre hermana, lo que tengo que hacer para que no le hagas nada…..jajajajaja…besos

**Shanna Hunter**: aaah gracias amiga …tratare de hacer mas lemoncitos, y bueno, en cuanto a las locuras, bueno, mi medico me dijera que las exteriorizara …..pero no estoy tan loquita….cuídate y besos para ti.

**Fátima Winner**: aaah amiga, gracias por leer el fic ….y descuida, lo haré sufrir, es que es muy pervertido el niño, hay que encarrilarlo…pero ya veras, al final mis niños son felices, besos

**Eri**: aaah amiga, no debes dar las gracias, para nosotras fue todo un honor que ese capitulo fuera tuyo, me encanta leerte, me animas a que siga y que siga haciéndolo mejor, gracias, todas tus incógnitas serán resueltas poco a poco…y pobre Hilde, aprendió a cocinar, jejejeje. En cuanto a soy mama, si, y mis hijos saben que escribo yaoi, y fui yo quien les explico de que se trataba, solo una cosa me piden, que no hable de ello delante de sus novias, jajajaja. Besos amiga y cuídate

**Alba-chan**: amiga….que linda en seguir el fic …..dime, te imaginaste que pudo ser?....mmmm quien??.....jajajajaja…vamos dime en quien pensaste…..dentro de poco diré que fue lo que le paso a Quatre, paciencia amiga…..besos para ti


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Un Contrato Especial**_

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma:** Aquí esta un nuevo cap del fic los reviews serán contestados en el próximo cap o si no hubiera publicado mas tarde y quise que lo lean lo mas pronto posible se que lo estaban esperando tan ansiosamente como yo por eso apenas lo recibi lo estoy publicando...

Cuidense mucho .. ahora si el fic XD

**Pensamientos** …….

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…..y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes de Gundam Wing fueran míos, sobre todo por Duo y Wufei, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…pero Toya, Len, Frank, Yokky y otro personaje de mi cabecita si lo son .

**Capitulo anterior: **

Muy bien Toya, como dice Yui, el cielo y el….infierno me escucharon…me dirás todo lo que quiero saber de la "Zona Extrema"….y de cual es tu participación en ella….

**Capitulo 6**

El joven Toya miro al chino, luego al señor Yui para volver a ver al chino….

No se de que habla…..mintió descaradamente. Wufei resoplo de hastío, se dio cuenta que el hombre no se lo haría muy fácil.

No tienes que disimular dijo Yui, trabajas ahí porque el te ha visto, sino¿porque crees que Yui se delataría así de fácil?...solo quiero saber que haces ahí, como se llama tu jefe y a cuantos han timado….o….asesinado…..Wufei vio complacido que aquel hombre empezaba a jadear suavemente y veía como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba por su garganta…señal inequívoca de su nerviosismo….y como buen investigador y observador de la conducta humana, espero para ver si el otro objetaba.

Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie….solo protejo a mi jefe….jamás…entienda esto, le puse una mano a ningún ser humano para hacerle daño.BINGO pensó Wufei todo emocionado, le alegraba mucho que esa belleza fuera un poco inocente, tal vez era su misión, salvarlo de aquella vida.

Perfecto, entonces, ya aclarado que "si" trabajas ahí, como se llama tu jefe y todo lo que puedas decir de la Zona Extrema.

Toya suspiro, su cara mostraba seriedad, miro de nuevo al chino con intensidad y…

Se llama Frank Séller…es el jefe, habemos varios trabajando con el, pero solo dos somos sus hombres de confianza….los demás desempeñan labores cotidianas

Wufei interrumpió preguntando….Aparte de piezas de arte¿que mas roban?...

Toya bajo la cara y al levantarla se pudo notar el cansancio de su vida reflejada en ella…Si le digo…. ¿que me ofrece a cambio?...

Si quedo conforme con tu ayuda, inmunidad, no te pondría en mi registro y no le diría nada a la policía…soy un investigador de seguros que solo quiere llevar su trabajo mas allá….solo quiero que esa cooperativa sea desactivada….así podré descansar de estar buscando un maldito fantasma…. ¿así que dices?... ¿me ayudas?

Solo vio asentir al hombre…espero y Toya retomo lo que decía….

Los cuadros de grandes artistas se lo roban a los coleccionistas, y si la carga de un museo a otro se llega a saber también es robada, no quiero parecer el bueno de la película, pero mi trabajo consiste en proteger con mi vida si se requiere al jefe, nunca he participado en estas acciones y jamás he escuchado que alguien haya salido muerto.

¿Pero si lastimado?...le vio hacer un pequeño mohín de incomodidad, suspiró, le creía, no sabia porque, pero le creía…Sabes que debemos desmantelar ese trabajo tuyo, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Heero, que solo estaba de espectador entre ambos hombres intervino ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Que pretendes Wufei, Toya te esta diciendo muchas cosas¿que mas quieres?

Entrar, ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que sucede…y como él, es uno de los de confianza, estaba pensando que me diera trabajo ahí.

Heero y Quatre abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente…el primero en hablar fue el rubio

¿Estas loco?...no sabes lo que pides…el que entra ahí difícilmente sale de una pieza… ¿quieres que me haga sentir mal verte entrar en ese sitio y que si te descubren pueda llevarlo en mi conciencia?

Vamos Winner¿Qué conciencia?...

Que malo eres….aunque no lo creas, aquí se te estima, desde que empezaste a fastidiarnos la vida….

Quatre tiene razón Wufei….el chino no lo dejo terminar

No los fastidio, si solo hubiesen hecho caso a su conciencia la Zona Extrema no existiría….

Eso no….aaahh…..que te estimamos…tanto Quatre como a Heero hicieron negaciones con la cabeza.

Aaaahh ya, bueno…se agradece…pero ya lo había decidido hace tiempo, es una idea rondándome, y ahora que tengo a uno de los de confianza no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

Heero sabia que no convencería a su amigo de hacerlo desistir de semejante estupidez, pero no se iría sin escuchar que estaría seguro con Toya…..así que invito a todos a sentarse para ultimar los detalles de su presencia ahí.

**En la Zona Extrema**

Frank entro a su oficina azotando la puerta…miro en ella a Len….¿Cuando llegaste, no has visto a Toya...y donde esta mi maldita mascota?

El joven suspiro y se levanto por respeto a su jefe…..Vine hace solo minutos y le traigo noticias del trabajito…..es el día libre de Toya….y no, no he visto al chico…sabiendo de quien se trababa.

El hombre gruño por lo bajo, estaba caminando de aquí para allá…..hasta que se detuvo….¿Qué noticias me traes?...y espero sean buenas Len, hoy no es mi mejor día

Contrate a una persona que vigilará por mi…es de confianza y nos mantendrá informado sobre los hermanos...ya esta en eso...apenas tenga algo nos lo hará saber

¿Le dijiste que no quiero que toque un dedo a Trowa?

Se lo especifique muy claro…mas no le dije que no le hiciera nada a su hermanito…apenas lo vio le gusto….espero no tenga problemas con eso jefe…

Con el pequeño puede hacer lo que quiera, yo solo quiero cobrarme de ese infeliz….lo quiero tener en mis manos….sonrió ante aquella imagen ya lo sabes Len, no estoy jugando, se que le tienes ganas….se rió a carcajada cuando vio la expresión del joven….Se que no es esas ganas….se que quieres matarlo por quitarte el amor de Toya….sonrió con malvado placer al ver como palidecía.

¿Como…como lo sabe?...pregunto.

No seas idiota Len….se te ve de antojito lo mucho que deseas revolcarte en la piel de mi hombre de confianza….no me importa….pero si tocas un pelo de Trowa….no tendrás nada con que satisfacerle…advirtió Frank esta vez muy serio.

Este se acerco a la puerta y saliendo solo al descanso grito…..¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A KAJI?...Se escucho varias voces diciendo que no…volvió a entrar furioso azotando de nueva cuenta la puerta, hasta que vio a Len y sonrió….esto al hombre no le gusto nada.

Frank se acerco lentamente a el y empezó a tocar su pecho…Sabes Len….no esta mi mascota y yo estoy perdiendo los estribos….y si los pierdo, posiblemente lo cobre con Toya, como no esta, pienso¿digo no?...que lo mas seguro es que se llevo al joven, como es tan piadoso…y es una de las cosas que me gusta de el…. —arrastraba cada palabra.

¿Que desea jefe?pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Que bien Len….por eso se te ve el amor que sientes por el otro, aunque creo que será tu perdición.

Jefe

Frank sonrió…se aparto de el y desabrochándose la correa y botón bajo el cierre del pantalón sin dejar de mirar con lascivia a Len….se bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas….Ahora se un buen chico, ven aquí y has lo tuyo…

Len jadeo imperceptiblemente…ver la hombría de su jefe le provocaba nauseas…se fue acercando poco a poco….se arrodillo y tomo el tronco y empezó a masajearlo, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, subiendo y bajando….

aaaahh….mmmmm….me gusta Len…pero eso no es lo que quiero que hagas….métetelo completo y chupa….eso es lo que quiero….y terminando de hablar agarro el cabello del joven y empezó a atraerlo hasta su pene….Len ponía algo de resistencia…así que jaló su cabello y le oyó gemir de dolor…después se le hizo mas facial atraerlo.

Len no tuvo otra opción que meterse esa repugnante carne a la boca…..solo deseaba que este se corriera pronto y salir da ahí para hacerse lavados bucales con azufre….aunque se tenso un poco y se preocupo mucho de que viniera el objeto de su deseo y sacrificio y lo viera así…maldición…deberé chupar con mas fuerza y acabe ya.

Frank gemía y jadeaba…su hombre numero dos lo estaba complaciendo de muy mal agrado, pero la sola mención de hacerle algo a Toya lo descoloco haciéndolo presa fácil de sus instintos…. estupido, yo nunca tocaría a Toya.

Pasaron algunos minutos entre jadeos y gimos de un solo hombre….hasta que Len sintió el presemen escapar y quiso sacarse aquella cosa para masturbarlo un poco y se corriera fuera de su boca…pero la mano de su jefe lo detuvo y lo pego mas a su cadera….este maldito quiere acabar dentro de mi boca….noooo...maldito… forcejeaba un poco pero Frank empezó a mover sus caderas buscando el mismo la satisfacción…hasta que se tenso y se corrió con fuerza tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Len para que bebiera.

A Len no le quedo de otra que beberse aquel nauseabundo excremento…no tenia otro nombre con que definirlo…las ganas de vomitar volvieron con mas fuerza….pero sintió que unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y le hicieron levantarse….miro a su jefe con su cara estupida de satisfacción.

Fuiste muy amable…aunque esto es solo el principio….ven….lo tomo de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la oculta habitación….debió prever que algo así pasaría….pensó Len….y la escena que veía le causo casi desmayo…ya que su jefe con los pantalones hasta las rodillas caminaba mostrándole aquel grasiento trasero lleno de celulitis y granos….Dios mío…has que el esfuerzo le reviente el corazón….y con este ruego entraron cerrando la puerta y escuchándose solo a Frank gozar.

**En la mansión**

Toya explicaba como estaban distribuidos los trabajos para los que trabajaban en ese lugar….resultando ser que necesitarían a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de los coches que entraban y salían de ahí, era lo más cercano que podría estar con Frank.

Pero yo quiero estar más cerca….ser como tú…un hombre de ¿podrías ayudarme en eso? ….pregunto después de varios segundo sopesando lo de ser parquero.

No se puede…los que estamos ahí...o sea Len y yo, nos lo hemos ganado a pulso…fueron momentos en que Frank estaba en algún peligro….solo que cuando le salve de que un cliente no lo golpeara no sabia la clase de animal que era.

O sea, si hago algo digno, como salvarle el pellejo… ¿seguro me deja a su lado para cuidarle?-

Así es…Frank en esa parte es muy generoso….y tiene a buen termino a todo aquel que le preste ayuda….

Excelente….podría propiciar algo y salvarle su asquerosa humanidad y convertirme en su segundo a bordo….

Tercero

Aaaah si, si….tu eres el primero y ese otro….Len…el segundo….esta bien….lo puedo arreglar.

Creo que lo estas viendo muy fácil cariño….puedes entrar…pero al minuto serás sospechoso...le dijo con suspicacia el rubio al ver como poco a poco su amigo se entusiasmaba con la idea.

Debo intentarlo….además, si me lo hubiesen dicho antes no estaríamos así…

¿Perdón?...creí escuchar…. ¿estaríamos así?...no hables de la multitud que tu estas solo en esto….yo ni te conozco…dijo molesto Quatre.

Aaaah no Winner…tu estas metido hasta el cuello…me ayudaras a no decirle a nadie…de entrar y ver que cosas nuevas han robado….y no se, otras cosas.

Mira Wufei, el hecho de que nos amemos no te da derecho de arrastrarme a tu mundo de policías y ladrones….me niego….dijo enfáticamente.

Por un demonio Winner…..tú y yo no tenemos nada….deja de decir esas cosas…y por otro lado me lo debes…así que fin de la discusión.

Heero estaba disfrutando de las escenas de todos los presentes….Wufei molesto porque su amigo coqueteaba como siempre con él….la salvedad…Toya….el chino le gusto a ese hombre y no quiera que este llegara a pensar que tenían algo.

Por otra parte, Quatre estaba algo raro con Toya, le miraba de vez en cuando….aunque no sabia el porque…pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Toya…cuando entraste dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme….dilo por favor…pregunto Heero al recordare la entrada del hombre

El aludido se sorprendió ya que esa era la visita que lo llevo ahí…Len le dio noticias de los hermanos a Frank….no se con que propósito, pero no confío en Len…le cae mal Trowa…así que me preocupe y vine a prevenirle.

Heero se levanto al igual que Quatre….ambos miraban fijamente a Toya…el primero hablo…¿Acaso quiere cobrarse la deuda de Trowa?...ese maldito infeliz se cobró con creces….fue mucho dinero que di por Duo….si le toca un dedo no lo pensare para eliminarlo….mejor que no se acerque

Wufei, como buen oyente no dejaba de ver las caras de sus amigos…había algo mas y estos lo estaban ocultando…pero tal vez la paciencia lo recompensaría.

Como ya le dije…no se porque le dijo eso….pero conozco a esos dos y nada bueno se traen.

Heero se dirigió hasta la licorera y se sirvió un poco de Whisky, pero al verlo lo dejo completo…..giro para ver a Toya…Gracias….tomare en cuenta tus palabras….y nada malo le pasaran mientras se mantengan aquí…le dijo mas confiado.

Toya sonrió y se levanto también….Me gustaría ver a Trowa si me lo permite…pero los presentes giraron sus cabezas al escuchar el casi grito de uno de ellos….

NOoooooo…no podrá ser…el esta herido después de la paliza y debe descansar mucho….y ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba Yui, así que su querido amigo sintió celos desde un principio del hombre de Frank….sonrió por dentro.

Quatre tiene razón….pero como fue tan amable en prevenirnos….podrá verlo escasos minutos por favor….debe descansar mucho

Gracias….lo tendré en cuenta….no lo cansaresonrió….salvo cierto rubio que tenia la cara encendida por la furia maldito… no lo cansare replicaba mentalmente.

Heero toco un pequeño botón de su escritorio y en minutos llego Yokky…

Por favor…lleva al caballero a la habitación del joven Trowa…se quedara algunos minutos con el…le vio asentir y le hizo un gesto para que este lo acompañara…. cuando desaparecieron detrás de la puerta el primero en hablar fue el chino.

Muy bien…que fue todo eso… ¿que sucedió con Trowa?

Es una larga historia amigo mío….

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…no lo olvides…

La tendrás tu….yo me largo de aquí…dijo a modo furioso Quatre que se dirigió a la salida…giro sobre sus talones y miro a su amigo Heero….Te lo agradezco mucho…y sin mas salio de ahí para dirigirse a su coche, encenderlo y patinar contra el pavimento al ponerlo en marcha con demasiada rapidez….Heero no perdió detalle de nada desde la ventana….suspiro Quatre Quatre… ¿no que no te enamorarías mas?

Quatre se sentía idiota por haberse ido así de la mansión….pero estaba furioso…. ¿porque Heero, su amigo del alma le dio permiso a ese tarado para ver a su niño?...Dios….que dije… ¿mi niño?...imposible….ese ojazos verdes solo lo quiero para llevármelo a la cama y restregarme en el…solo para eso

Así que avanzando aun mas de prisa…llego hasta el único lugar donde siempre lo ayudaban a liberar tensión….entro y encontró las mismas caras conocidas….llego hasta la barra y pidió lo mismo de siempre…no se había llevado el vaso a la boca cuando unas manos lo empezaron a tocar desde la espalda hasta su pecho…solo uno podía hacer eso……..Hola Candy

Hola mi amor…parece que te esta buscando el diablo….¿que te sucede?….Candy hará milagros para ayudarte a sacar toda carga de esta linda cabecita…le dijo así mientras le besaba la cabeza…..y sobre todo aquítocando suavemente su hombría encima del pantalón .

Hoy no Candy…

Mi amor…siempre dices así….y siempre termino entre tus piernas….se le acerco a la oreja….y en cuatros patas

Quatre giro la cabeza y miro intensamente al chico…Ya te dije que no estoy de humor Candy….retíratele dijo un furioso rubio.

Vamos….cuando me veas desnudo y dispuesto se te olvidara toda pena…lo abrazo por el cuello.

Quatre aparto los brazos de encima de el y con fuerza las tiro sobre el cuerpo del chico empujándolo en el proceso y cayendo éste al suelo estrepitosamente….maldita sea Candy…hoy no quiero una puta a mi lado….pero al terminar de decir las ultimas palabras…vio como de los ojos del chico, caían pequeñas lagrimas, una tras otra….Candy…yo….yo lo siento….se le acerco y le tendió la mano, pero el chico se la matoneo.

No, no se preocupe….si el cliente no quiere nada con una puta como yo, solo debo obedecerlo…..no se volverá a repetir….Candy como pudo se levanto, ya que sus sandalias de tacón alto no lo dejaban levantarse con dignidad…pero al conseguirlo levanto la cabeza y con un movimiento de cabeza se aparto de el para esconderse y llorar.

Quatre no podía creer lo que hizo...al mirar al salón, muchas caras lo veían con desprecio…el chico era muy querido en el lugar…y hasta el mismo le agradaba y consentía algunas veces…saco de su bolsillo algunas monedas para pagar el trago que nunca se bebió y salio de ahí peor de como llego….ya de vuelta en el carro llegó a un expendio de licores y compro el mejor whisky que tenia….pago y se marcho, pero no para su mansión…ni la de Yui…sino a un mirador donde se podía distinguir la ciudad con sus pequeños focos haciéndola ver como un pesebre….suspiro y destapo la botella empinándosela y tosiendo por el largo trago que tomo…..maldita sea…todo esto es por su culpa…..

**En la mansión**

Heero terminaba de explicar a un sorprendido Wufei, como es que vinieron a dar los hermanos a su casa….

Así que…no me quedo de otra que decirle al trenzado eso….y el se quedara aquí hasta que yo lo diga….te parece…. ¿cruel?

Wufei se levanto y camino hasta otro punto de la habitación…giro y miro a su amigo

La verdad Yui…hiciste mal…debiste llamar a la policía y demandar ese caso…es trata de blancos….suspiroPero no puedo dejar de pensar que le hubiese pasado al chico si hubiese caído en manos de Brigett….se escalofrío.De todos es muy sabido lo depravada que es ella y su nieto….así que…debo quitarte años de cárcel por haberlo ayudado…El chino sonrió e hizo reír a carcajadas a su amigo.

Gracias Wufei…eres muy buen amigo…ahora tendrás que disculparme….debo salir...pero quedas en tu se que quieres esperar Toya…hazlo con toda confianza….le tendió la mano a modo de despedida y marcho fuera de la mansión.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Trowa.**

Ya veo…eres muy bueno Toya…se que ese pobre chico no volverá a caer en malas manos….se puede decir que le salvaste la vida…. —sonrió Trowa.

Un apenado Toya sonrió con debilidad…le había contado como ayudo al joven a quien Frank le decía mascota…y se sintió en las nubes con aquella sonrisa….Vamos, no es nada….si hubieses estado ahí, seguro hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo…después de dichas aquellas palabras hubo un amargo silencio.

Nunca…nunca volveré a ese sitio…ni siquiera quiero ir a recoger mi pago por mis servicios…que se roben ese dinero…Trowa hablaba muy molesto…pero Toya le miraba muy sorprendido….pensaba como podía Trowa querer volver después de haberse robado ese dinero...algo aquí no encajaba bien….

Trowa...se que no es el momento…pero debo preguntarte algo delicado….

Me estas asustando….me puedes preguntar lo que sea

Tu...tu…..y el dialogo fue interrumpido por pequeños golpes en la puerta…

Adelante….grito Trowa y vio entrar a Yokky….

Lamento molestarlo joven...pero debe descansar….si el joven Toya me acompaña le indicare la salida…la forma de hablar de aquel hombre no dio lugar a quejas ni reclamos…Toya se levanto y tomo la mano de su delirio….

No te esfuerces…..debes recuperarte….vendré un día de estos….sonrió

Por supuesto Toya...cuando gustes….

Toya se encamino delante de esa mole pero se sorprendió al ver al chino recostado en la puerta….sonriéndole a él.

Bueno….te esperaba….te invito un trago para ultimar detalles... ¿te parece?...pregunto con una mediana sonrisa…aunque por dentro se sentía eufórico.

Mmmmm….no creo que sea conveniente…. ¿no le parece?...le dijo con el mismo tonito del chino.

Al contrario, mientras hablamos en un lugar público, nos verán y pensaran que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo o….que tenemos algo….

Esto ultimo hizo sonrojar a Toya….pero tenia razón….si quería que el investigador entrara a trabajar en la Zona…deberían verlo con él….Esta bien…vamos….se encamino primero y para alegría de Wufei podía detallar cada parte de su espalda…aunque lo menos que veía era su espalda…sonrió…pero tuvo que cambiar la expresión cuando el chico giro para confrontarlo….Iremos en un solo coche….después le llevare a su hogar y entrare solo un momento…el necesario por si alguien nos vigila...Y sin mas se encamino de nuevo.

Wufei estaba en una pequeña nubecita….dios había escuchado sus suplicas….no encontró ninguna objeción a los puntos que le dijo aquel divino joven….estaba perdido….le gusto apenas le vio enfrentarse con el mastodonte de Yokky...volvió a sonreír cosa que hacia cada vez mas.

**En la Zona extrema**

Horas después Len se sacaba sangre con el cepillo dental….hacia gárgaras con alcohol puro quemándole todo…lo que sea era mejor que sentir aquel desagradable sabor en su boca…peor aun era su trasero….se metió la manguera para sacar todo residuo….le ardía….pero hasta que no vio que no salía burbujitas no se quedo tranquilo…idiota...las burbujitas eran por la presión del agua cayendo.

Tuvo que dejar lo que hacia al escuchar su nombre en la boca de la pudrición con patas…bajo la cabezaque no me pida otra vuelta porque esta vez si lo mato

Subió con pesadez las escaleras y llego a la oficina principal...suspiro y se armo de valor…dígame jefe

Quiero que salgas y busques a Toya…quiero que me cuentes que hace primero que nada y si esta con mi mascota…anda…vete ya….

Len salio de la oficina…suspirando de alivio…y se encamino hasta uno de los coches… pero se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar su nombre me lo va a rallar….

Quiero que te lleves a Josué….podrías mentirme solo para protegerlo…..Frank miro al chico nombrado y le gritoDEJA LO QUE HACES JOSUE Y ACOMPAÑA A LEN A BUSCAR A TOYA…ME DICES QUE HACIA ANTES DE TRAERLO DE VUELTA….MEJOR AUN….LLAMAME POR TELEFONO…. ¿AVISADO?...

Si jefe…medio grito…ya que el único que ahí gritaba era Frank. El chico después de dejar las copas en su sitio se encamino hasta donde Len tenia el carro ya prendido…se monto y casi ni cierra la puerta por la velocidad que este salio de ahí…mejor ni le preguntaba que mosco le pico.

**De vuelta a la mansión**

Hilde paseaba por la casa grande como le llamaba y llego hasta la cocina…era realmente hermosa…con lujos…pero lo que mas le gusto fueron los detalles de hogar...flores, platos en la pared….adornos de frutas…. hermoso…pero al ver detrás de la puerta de vidrio noto que en un escalón se encontraba esa belleza….enderezó los hombros….acomodo el cabello…se pellizco las mejillas…y suspirando…salio

Aaah hola…no sabia que estabas aquí…salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco… ¿puedo acompañarte?...le pregunto la chica esperanzada

Yokky giro la cabeza al escuchar a la chica hermana de Duo….por favor…se arrastro un poquito para darle mas espacio…la chica se sentó con una sonrisa muy cerca de el ignorando el espacio que le hizo…después de eso…silencio.

Miro que el hombre estaba fumando y se le ocurrió una idea….¿Me regalas uno?...mi cajetilla la deje en la habitación…de manera muy galante Yokky hizo un movimiento haciendo que una cigarrillo se asomara por la abertura y se la ofreció…Hilde de manera grácil lo tomo sin quitarle la vista de los ojos….llego y se aparto un momento para que le diera fuego….tomo su mano mientras acercaba el cigarro….aspiro….todo eso lo había visto en películas…hasta que….un exceso de tos rompió con el hechizo del momento...Hilde nunca había probado un cigarrillo en su vida. Yokky sonrió.

Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof…. cof…pasado de tomar aire…pero giro su cabeza al sentir como aquel hombre le daba palmaditas en la espalda….

Trata de respirar profundamente y sostenla, después expúlsala poco a poco…así lo hizo la chica y se sintió mucho mejor….

Gracias….dijo toda apenada.

Tranquila…me paso la primera vez….escucho gemir a la chica y volvió a sonreír...le quito el cigarro y lo aplasto en el escalón….Dime¿como te has sentido aquí?... ¿estas a gusto?...

Hilde sonrió….Si…todo es divino…el señor Yui…la tía Tere es tan dulce…y bueno….le dijo con una sonrisatodos soy muy amable.

Que bueno….silencio

Mmmmm, Yokky…..quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió en el apartamento….no suelo ser…tan agresiva….de hecho, no soy agresiva….soy muy femenina….dijo sonrojada

A mi me pareció muy femenina la manera de defender al chico….tenias miedo pero no lo demostraste…me pareció muy….femenina….

Hilde jadeo…sonrió…se ruborizo y volvió a sonreír….ambos aun sentados se acomodaron para ver el cielo estrellado…en acuerdo silencio.

Quatre tumbo con el coche unos rosales….lo dejo ahí mal estacionado, salio trastabillando….hasta llegar a la entrada de su mansión y se sorprendió ver a Heero.

Aaaah, peeeero miren quen vinoooo aaaa veeeeerrrrrme….

Heero se tapo la nariz por el tufo que desprendía su amigo…estaba por demás muy tomado….Quatre…que te pasa….tu nunca llegas a esto….estas mal amigo…

¿yyyyy see puede sabelll por quieeennnnn?...por ti…toco su pecho con un dedo….aaahhh Toya…puedes verlo…..Trowaaaa teee eeperaaa en cuaaato patassss….que lindo heero..penseeee quee erasss mi aaaammigooo..

Jjajaajajajajajaaa…dios Quatre…lo que tienes es un ataque de celos…jajajaja…ven amigo mío…no puedes quedarte solo aquí…no esta tu nana….vamos….lo tomo por los hombros para casi arrastrarlo, pero Quatre no era tan fácil y empujo a Yui casi cayendo.

nooo tee atrevas aaa tocarme…infelizzzzz…..mandasste aaa essse eseee…aaah…coommoo se llameeee aaa ver aa mi...trowwwaaaa

BASTA…eres un idiota…ahora te vienes y ya….lo volvió a tomar y para su desgracia este forcejeaba….así que lo golpeo en el estomago…solo que esto le produjo vomitar y parecía que nunca dejaría de serlo…al fin….su amigo se sentía muy mareado….le ayudo y subió a su auto….yéndose a su propia mansión.

Heero al estacionar el carro bajo a un casi desmayado amigo….subía poco a poco las escaleras…pero paró al ver a Trowa levantado y sorprendido…pero sonrió al ver como arrugaba la nariz

¿Que le paso?pregunto curioso

Pues…..quien sabe….seguro un mal momento…el no es así….siguió caminando y se metió en la habitación del rubio….Trowa que se quedo parado ahí, solo observando hizo un mohín y se metió en su cuarto a esperar.

Media hora después…Heero salio mojado y maldiciendo por lo bajo a un estupido amigo…al entrar este a su habitación Trowa salio y se encamino hasta el cuarto del ángel y pegando la oreja en la puerta no escuchó nada...así que resuelto abrió la puerta...camino despacio y este estaba dormido…se le acerco sentándose en el borde de la cama, toco su cara un poco mojada…ya no olía a bar.

¿Me vas a besar?

Trowa se paro enseguida jadeando por la sorpresa….idiota, solo vine para ver como estabas….eso me pasa por ser tan bueno….

¿Quieres ser bueno?...quítate la ropa y acuéstate a mi lado…

Trowa se molestó...eso es lo que soy para ti…le dijo furioso a ese rubio que llego a considerar un ángel…¿Solo soy unas tetillas…un pene y una entrada?...soy mas que eso infeliz…y girando se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si

Al cerrarse la puerta Quatre se coloco sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y sonrió…. me encantara averiguar que mas precioso

Continuara…………….

Gracias y muchos besos….su amiga Carmín.

Quise ponerles esta información adicional para que se den una idea de los chicos cuando se abracen y besen

Duo………….18 años………….1.67 de estatura

Heero………...24 años…………1.77 "

Quatre……...24 años…………1.80 "

Trowa………..22 años………….1.75 "

Wufei………...25 años………….1.79 "

Toya…….……26 años…………1.76 "

Yokky………..34 años………….1.83 "

Hilde…………28 años………….1.72 "

Len………...…27 años…………1.78 "

Frank…..…….49 años…….……1.63 "

Cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar en mi correo ….cuídense mucho….

Gracias y muchos besos….su amiga Carmín.


	7. Capitulo 7

Un Contrato Especial

**Pensamientos** …….

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…..y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes de Gundam Wing fueran míos, sobre todo por Duo y Wufei, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…pero Toya, Len, Frank, Yokky y otro personaje de mi cabecita si lo son .

**Capitulo anterior: **

¿Me vas a besar?---

Trowa se paro enseguida jadeando por la sorpresa….----idiota, solo vine para ver como estabas….eso me pasa por ser tan bueno….---

¿Quieres ser bueno?...quítate la ropa y acuéstate a mi lado…---

Trowa se molestó...----eso es lo que soy para ti…----le dijo furioso a ese rubio que llego a considerar un ángel…---- ¿Solo soy unas tetillas…un pene y una entrada?...soy mas que eso infeliz…----y girando se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si

Al cerrarse la puerta Quatre se coloco sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y sonrió…. me encantara averiguar que mas precioso

**Capitulo 7**

Toya había llevado al chino a un lugar algo intimo, se podía escuchar suave música o bailar en un pequeña pista…se sentaron en un lugar apartado, la tenue luz del lugar invitaba al romance…pero.

Lo traje aquí porque es el lugar favorito de Len, si duramos aquí lo suficiente puede ser que venga y nos vea…---le dijo algo frustrado Toya.

El investigador solo veía mover esa boca…tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para concentrarse en sus palabras

Perfecto…¿quieres beber algo?...miro al chico suspirar y asentir, pidieron sus bebidas y Wufei fue un buen orador, preguntando de todo, sonrió mentalmente al notar a Toya mas dispuesto en la charla.

**Mientras tanto**

Len marcaba números de teléfonos a diestra y siniestra, necesitaba encontrar a Toya, pero no por pedido de su jefe, el quería verlo, había decidido hace poco seducirlo, besarle las comisuras de esos labios carnosos, entrar y salir de su cuerpo, quería hacerle perder la razón y mas aun, hacerle olvidar el amor que sentía por el maldito de Trowa por que no lo mate.

Sonó su celular, lo tomo, escucho y agradeció al de la otra línea su información y con otro chirrido de neumáticos se dirigió hasta donde esta su amor.

**En las mansión**

Heero al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pasándole el seguro, se quito la camisa toda mojada, estaba molesto, Quatre lo había abrazado y empujado junto a él a la regadera cuando lo trataba de bañar y pudiera despejar la mente…. idiota celoso y de paso vengativo

Si estás molesto puedo venir mañana--- Heero giro su cuerpo con violencia y ver al dueño de esa voz que lo trastorna.

Du…Duo…que…que haces…---trago saliva---…. ¿que haces aquí?--- Heero tartamudeaba como colegial, ni en sus sueños mas eróticos había fantaseado a Duo sentado en su cama, con esos hermosos ojos mirándoles intensamente, con su pierna derecha cruzada, su trenza descansando en su pecho y ese rubor que tenia sus mejillas ¿rubor?….----Dime Duo¿todo esta bien?---- tuvo que concentrarse en el chico para no tirársele encima y poseerlo ya Heero, piensa, es Duo

Duo vio como las dudas y las medias sonrisas de Heero lo ponían nervioso…----Necesito hablar contigo, tengo tiempo esperándote...y…no puede esperar ---se cruzo de brazos para enfatizar su decisión.

Heero suspiro como quiero interpretar que te quedaras por mi, para hacerte mío, para besarte y soltar ese hermoso cabello y acariciarlo de todas las formas posibles…..aaah ya párale Heero….----Esta bien Duo, solo dame uno minutos para cambiarme, sino me resfriare…---le vio asentir y tomo algunas cosas del closet y se encerró en el baño.

Ya adentro recostó su cuerpo en la puerta maldición, me gusta, me gusta tanto, tanto que me provoca violarlo suavemente…----Que loco….debo tener cuidado sino lo ahuyentare de nuevo…así que amiguito, tu tranquilo----

Siempre estoy tranquilo, eres tu con esa mente tan pervertida que despierto---

Si, como no, y ¿cuando duermo que?---

Tu subconsciente---

Lo que sea, te quedaras dormido y punto----

Bueno, con que sigas con esta abstinencia no respondo---

Aaah no, sin amenazas---

Gimió…---dios….estoy peleando con mi pene---.

Al cabo de unos largos y largos minutos salio, se había puesto unos bóxer muy pegados para aprisionar, ustedes saben a quien, un pijama de algodón bastante ancho y para rematar un franelon que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Duo entrecerró los ojos, nunca se había imaginado que Heero durmiera con tanta ropa, y aun así, tan holgada se veía tan sensual…. ya, ya, ya, ya….cálmate

Bueno Duo¿que es tan importante que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?--- se sentó en un mullido sillón mirándole a los ojos.

Duo suspiro…----Bueno, saliste de mi habitación con mi hermano…me preocupe mucho de lo que te dijera…así que…. ¿que hablaron?...----

Heero sonrió, se le había olvidado que había ido con un ataque de celos y que Trowa estaba escondido en el baño y que salio de ahí con Trowa….----Nada---

¿Nada?... ¿quieres decir que saliste con MI hermano y no dijeron nada?...si el te dijo que quería hablar contigo….----se levanto de la cama y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, hasta quedar en frente de el---No me mientas¿que te dijo?... ¿no nos cree?... ¿sospecha algo, verdad?...Dios Heero, he estado toda la tarde angustiado----

Pues no deberías, hablamos si, pero cosas triviales solo que debo ser gentil cuando te penetre para que te guste y no te traumatice…----sintió quejarse su hombría--- Lo que si fue interesante fue conocer a tu hermana…--sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada del chico.

Aaahh, yo….yo te lo iba a decir Heero…bueno...no se dio el caso….no… ¿no te importa verdad?...----pregunto algo angustiado

Para nada, la chica me cayo muy bien…además se nota que les quiere mucho….Duo, esta es tu casa...todo en ella te pertenece…---se levanto y se le acerco quedando muy cerca de el---No debes pedirme permiso para hacer aquí tu voluntad….te lo doy todo….todo----

Duo miraba en todas las direcciones las líneas, el contorno de ese rostro que entraba en sus sueños y lo hacia vibrar…escucho cada palabra, cada silaba…y se perdió….el aroma de Heero lo embriagaba, su voz lo subyugaba….levanto su mano y toco su mejilla dejándola ahí sin moverla, le vio temblar el labio inferior y abrir un poco la boca…suspiro.

No…no deberías ser tan generoso con...un desconocido---

Heero se encontraba en otra dimensión, y no se quejaba…ahí…tocando su cara y acariciándolo con su aliento…su trenzado….susurro---Eso podríamos resolverlo…---termino de acercarse y sin tocarlo, con las manos, empezó a pasar con suavidad sus labios en los de el, saco un poco su lengua y las humedeció…le escucho gemir.

Duo cerró los ojos, el contacto de la húmeda lengua de ese hombre lo enloquecía, no podía permitirle ese contacto…pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo, bueno, su cuerpo y su cerebro...pero su propia voz se desato en gemidos….----Heero...es...injusto….----

Heero se sintió victorioso, su trenzado se perdía en un mar de sensaciones...lo abrazo por la espalda y lo acerco a su cuerpo besándolo esta vez con pasión, sus manos recorrían y acariciaban todo a su paso, hasta llegar al nacimiento de su trasero, se quedo ahí…hasta que poco a poco fue bajando y cada mano en una nalga lo fue masajeando, atrayéndolo hacia el, amoldando su cuerpo y brindándole calor adicional al momento.

Duo levanto los brazos...por fin…pero fue para abrazar por el cuello a su torturador…ladeo un poco la cabeza y profundizo el beso, hizo algo que nunca creyó posible…empezó a restregar sus caderas en las de el, consiguiendo que Heero gimiera echando su cabeza para atrás….pudo observarlo….sintió su propio poder en el.

Heero le miro de nuevo, jadeaba….sin decirle nada tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo acostó con cuidado, se le hacia conocido el momento, esta vez no tomaría en cuanta el despertar del trenzado, lo quería ahí, gimiendo y gritando su nombre….se acostó encima de el y empezó de nuevo a atacar su boca, no lo dejaría pensar, lo volvería loco de deseo…sus manos viajaron directamente hasta su entrepierna acariciándola, metió su mano y encontró la palpitante hombría de Duo húmeda...empezó a frotarlo y para su satisfacción escucho el grito de Duo por esa acción.

Duo después de gritar, se mordió los labios con fuerza, nunca, nunca lo habían tocado de esa manera, sus caderas subían y bajaban buscando un alivio…sentía pequeños estremecimientos por su columna vertebral….gemía y jadeaba….sentía que algo pasaría…algo que lo volvería loco pero de placer….

Heero seguía con su afán….le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello…sintió unas pequeñas gotas escapar del pene de Duo, ya estaba a punto de correrse…. y en eso

Alguien trato de entrar sin tocar la puerta

Heero y Duo al mismo tiempo miraron la cerradura….

_Heero…se que estas despierto….abre---_

¿Quatre? pensó Heero

¿Winner? pensó Duo

No quiero que me vea aquí---

¿Porque?---

Por favor…---le suplico Duo.

Heero no podía negarse a un pedido del trenzado…escucho de nuevo los toques….le miro…---Esta bien…pero antes...----empezó a besarlo y a masturbarlo….vio como Duo cerro los ojos y empezó a moverse, los nuevos toques de la puerta lo desconcentraban a él…pero no dejaría a Duo así…le dio mas fuerte...mas...mas…hasta que Duo mordió su hombro al correrse con violencia…jadeando y lloriqueando al mismo tiempo.

_No me iré de aquí Heero...abre la puerta---_

Heero suspiro y espero que la respiración de Duo se normalizara algo…se levanto con su mano chorreada de semen….se limpio con un pañito….después tomo la mano de Duo que abrió los ojos en ese momento….----Ven, escóndete en el baño…----lo llevo y dejo la puerta un poco semi abierta, aunque su deseo era cerrarla para que no escuchara la conversación….

Abrió la puerta y puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos al rubio….este ni se inmuto y entro….parándose enseguida y oliendo algo en el aire, al reconocerlo sonrió y se volteo…pero vio a Heero levantar la mano y señalar con furia el baño…Quatre entrecerró los ojos para abrirlos desmesuradamente y sonreír…le guiño un ojo.

Dios, Heero…pensé que no me abrirías…. ¿que hacías?---

Estaba en el baño, por eso no escuchaba…. ¿que quieres amigo?---tuvo que preguntar.

Yo…bueno….es que…quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta noche…me volví loco…perdona Heero---

Heero miraba a Quatre como si fuera un extraterrestre….---Descuida, a veces tenemos malos momentos--- le hizo una seña con la boca para que saliera…..cosa que Quatre sonrió y se sentó en el sillón que estaba próximo al baño.

Gracias amigo…pero eso no era lo que te quería decir….es que…---suspiro---yo…yo me enamore Heero….---

Heero palideció…busco donde sentarse y no halló nada cerca así que apoyo una de sus manos en la pared…respiraba violentamente…se recupero y enderezo….miro a su amigo fijamente….cuando jóvenes, habían tomado por común acuerdo un curso para aprender a leer los labios, cosa que usaban cada vez que estaban en apuros, en reuniones, citas y etc.…esta era un etc.….

Voy a matarte

Quatre río muy quedo….volvió a poner su voz quebradiza…---Veo que no te sorprendes…lo se...soy tan transparente…pero quiero decirte de quien estoy enamorado...---

Espera Quatre, porque no hablamos en la mañana…cuando estés mas despejado… mas tranquilo…---

Nooooo…no puedo…no me dejaría dormir…debes saberlo…sobre todo tu…mi amigo…mi Heero---

Heero abrió la boca con lo ultimo que dijo el rubio De verdad Quatre, te mato

Estoy enamorado de…de….---se puso serio---De Trowa---

Ambos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al baño al escuchar una suave tocesita….Heero miro a Quatre Te matare

Quatre sonrió y se mordía el labio para no soltar la carcajada…. me la debías , vio como su amigo suspiraba y miraba el techo. Este se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, para después solo dejar una sobre su pecho y en forma teatral continuar con lo que decía

No se como paso…solo se, que desde que lo traje aquí, siento ganas de cuidarlo, de protegerlo, de…de….amarlo….puedes entenderme amigo mío….si esto no es amor ¿Qué es?----

A Heero se le ocurrieron un millón de palabras para explicar, pero solo una lo taladraba y era el de inoportuno….mientras su amigo rubio hablaba, podía sentir en su mano la sensación de tener la hombría de su niño ahí….la manera como lo froto, lo apretó, le ayudo a correrse…y ver en sus ojos su perdición, su aceptación….aaah….se que pronto será mío, sin usar la fuerza, solo la paciencia…sonrió, pero tuvo que concentrarse en Quatre, que hizo un carraspeo muy fuerte, al verlo este estaba molesto….le hizo señas de que pasaba y este le respondió con señas.

Que¿que me pasa?...se te esta parando con solo pensar, idiota, te estoy hablando , Heero se enderezo y al colocar las piernas juntas se dio cuenta que el bóxer difícilmente era una excelente prisión para su amigo.

Ok, Ok... ¿terminaste?

Quatre se levanto y se le acerco, esto alerto a Heero que se pego a la pared…..---- ¿Tu crees que si le confieso a Trowa que lo amo, éste me acepte?---

En ese momento Heero se dio cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de su amigo, si se estaba vengando, ok, se lo merecía según él….pero sabia que estaba siendo sincero…muy sincero….----Creo que si eres sincero, como lo eres en este momento…si….claro que si…Trowa es un buen chico y el vera en tu corazón lo mucho que lo amas---

Quatre se ruborizo, bajo la cabeza….y al levantarla medio sonrió… perdóname

Heero sonrió, ahí estaba su amigo, el de la actuación siendo pillado…. no hay problema

Así que Quatre giro y abrió la puerta…----Sabes Heero, me siento mejor….podré dormir tranquilo…..buenas noches….amigo mío----y salio de ahí con algo mas que ánimos….había decidido al igual que Heero atrapar a las buenas a su presa….perdón…a su amor…si…su amor…sonaba muy bonito repetirlo varias veces….entro en su habitación y colocó la mesita de noche en la puerta…..quería mucho a Heero, pero sabia que se vengaría de el….así que con este obstáculo dormiría ahora si, tranquilo.

Heero se acomodo las ropas y se acerco a la puerta del baño….---Sal Duo, ya se fue---

Un apenado Duo salio cabizbajo….----Eso, eso fue extraño---levanto la cara y le miro---Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tu amigo estaría así de enamorado de mi hermano…jejejeje…..----

¿Porque extraño?----

Porque, bueno…yo….yo pensé que él…y tu….bueno…tenían algo….----se mordió el labio---Me equivoque al juzgarlo.

Heero medito las palabras del chico y su mente fue sacudida por un pequeñito rayo de luz….----Duo…. ¿llegaste a pensar que Quatre y yo éramos amantes y por eso no te me acercabas a mi?---- pregunto esperanzado

Duo se le quedo mirando rato largo hasta que al fin hablo---Eso que hicimos, no se volverá a repetir…¿entendido?…jamás….se que eres mi dueño, pero no seré tuyo de esa manera¿entendiste?….jamás de esa manera----

Heero se quedo serio, ahí se iba por el caño su esperanza….---Muy bien Duo, será como dices…perfecto….si no te importa….tengo sueño….----y como había hecho en una oportunidad….abrió la puerta y espero a que el trenzado saliera, cosa que hizo a los minutos, ya que se había quedado en schok, pensó que Heero discutiría con él….pero…en fin….salio.

Buenas noches Heero…que…descanses…----

Si, como digas….igual para ti….----y al estar ya afuera cerro la puerta cuidadosamente.

Duo miro la puerta, se sentía algo extraño, de verdad espero que Heero le gritara….la verdad lo espero con ansias….bajo la cabeza y se marcho a su habitación.

Entre tanto, Heero con los brazos cruzados miraba la puerta con una amplia sonrisa…. aaah Duo, tonto…no has escuchado el dicho que dice…." ¿nunca digas, nunca jamás?"….nadie me gana con lo de la paciencia, y caerás mi amor….tu solito caerás….se descruzo, apagó la luz, se quito todo las prendas incluyendo el molesto bóxer y se acostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza…. si lo veo bien, mi querido amigo me ayudo, y eso que aun no lo sabe, jejejejeje….

Se arropo y se giro de medio lado Quatre, como pudiste enamorarte¿que viste en ese chico que te hizo ver el amor de nuevo?...mmmmm…. ¿será cierto que podrás entregar tu corazón?….y pensando y reflexionando se quedo dormido.

De vuelta a lugar romántico

Len había entrado al lugar, la semi oscuridad podría cubrirlo fácilmente, eso y que vestía de negro, dejo a Josué en el carro a esperar…miro y se llenó de furia, de celos, de rabia…de...de…maldito coqueto

Toya solo llevaba un solo trago al igual que el detective, ya no se sentía aprensivo, el chino era muy elocuente y narraba algunas cosas de forma exagerada arrancándole sonrisas…giro su cabeza y se tenso…pudo ver la silueta de Len….el muy idiota pensó que vestirse de negro lo ocultaría.

Toya empezó con su espectáculo, coloco encima de la mano de Wufei su mano y se la apretó…sintió como el investigador se tenso, pero no dijo nada….---La mano izquierda de Frank acaba de entrar…esta escondido según él….mejor paga la cuenta, te llevare a tu casa y entrare lo necesario para…..----tuvo que callarse, al sentir un dedo en su boca, miro al dueño y este le sonreía.

Vamos, tranquilo…ya repasamos todo los pasos…así que….déjame también actuar a mi….----dejo el dedo solo lo necesario, sentir la suavidad de esos labios le hizo estremecerse mas de la cuenta…hizo una seña y enseguida la cuenta estaba en la mesa…pago, se levantaron y Wufei paso un brazo por la cintura del chico, este se tenso…----Vamos relájate….----caminaron sin prisas y salieron del lugar.

Len espero solo unos minutos, sabia que el tonto del carro los divisaría y vería en que lugar se irían….y así fue…ya tenia el coche encendido….le indico por donde ir y arranco el carro apretando con fuerza el volante.

Rato después llegaron al pequeño edificio donde vivía Chang….apago el carro y se quedaron varios minutos ahí….divisaron unas luces y salieron del carro, para después entrar….al cabo de varios minutos unas luces, en el segundo piso se encendieron….Len estuvo al pendiente y efectivamente eran ellos, se habían acercado a la ventana donde diviso que el maldito abría la ventana, seguramente para darle mas frescura al lugar.

Los nudillos de Len estaban blancos….no sentía dolor alguno, no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana….después….dejo de verlos….empezó a jadear….al no soportar un minuto mas…y cuando iba a salir les vio de nuevo…..el maldito atrapo a Toya por la cintura y se acerco…no...no...no….lo va a besar….y así fue….se besaban.

Mientras adentro la situación era otra…efectivamente estaban abrazados pero estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozar sus labios…solo que movían sus cabezas suavemente de ambos lados….

Sabes….podríamos besarnos de verdad…así tu amigo de afuera no le quedaría dudas…----

Ese fue el trato…nada de besos…solo esta boba actuación para disfrute de Len…---

En eso se separaron ya que escucharon el sonar de una bocina insistente.

Len al no soportar mas el dolor ni los celos…empezó a golpear el volante, dándole tan fuerte que la bocina se tranco y ahora sonaba insistentemente……----aaah maldición… maldición….---miro por la ventana y pudo ver que ambos se pudo, prendió el coche y arrancó con un chirrido de neumáticos.

Wufei se asomo por la ventana y sonrió… así que el tipo se puso celoso….jejejejeje, voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, te meto preso y te das cuenta que Toya será para mi

Se enderezo al sentir como el otro abría la puerta….

Espera…. ¿Que haces?----

Ya no me necesitas, ya Len se trago el cuento….en dos días mas te presentare con mi jefe….así que…mañana, como a las 5pm, saldremos por ahí….nos vigilara otra vez…así que...bueno…te veo luego….----

Esta bien…y...gracias….esto habla muy bien de ti….lo tendré presente….---Toya miro el chico y asintió con la cabeza para dar la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Se sintió algo extrañado, ese hombre era….mmmmm…no sabia como definirlo…pero tal vez mañana le conozca un poco mas…..¿por que deseo que sea mañana?

Continuara….

Hola amigos…gracias por la espera….espero les haga gustado….se que esta algo corto, pero tuve que dejarlo así….bueno, quiero agradecer a Yuki asakura, Agaué, Maryluz, Ariadna, Zei Kinomiya, kary, Devil1, Laie Himura de Fanel, Alba chan, Eri y a Calipso por los reviews….gracias, me hacen muy feliz de que sigan esta locura de fic…espero no defraudarlas (os) y continúen leyendo hasta el final.

Cualquier comentario o favor dejarlo aquí o en mi correo que ambas estamops muy ansiosas de leerlo ademas es nuestro alimento

Carmin y Nuriko


	8. Capitulo 8

_**UN CONTRATO ESPECIAL**_

_**Notas de Azela:** Sorry por que recién publico la historia ya estaba desde hace mas de una semana no es culpa de Carmín que recién se publique aquí es mía por que no he tenido tiempo por exámenes espero que sigan leyendo la historia y también darle las gracias a mi querida amiga Carmín que aunque últimamente no nos pudimos ver espero que este bien y espero verte prontico te quiero mucho amiga_

Ahora si con la historia

**Pensamientos** …….

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…..y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes de Gundam Wing fueran míos, sobre todo por Duo y Wufei, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…pero Toya, Len, Frank, Yokky y otro personaje de mi cabecita si lo son .

**Nota**: este fic es un regalo para alguien muy especial y al quien quiero mucho….para ti Azela con cariño….

**Nota 2**: este capitulo se lo dedico con el permiso de Azela, para mi amiga Haschariel….amiga, ni sabia que iba a poner para justificar la aptitud de nuestro rubio…pero aquí está, espero te guste.

**Capitulo anterior: **

Se enderezo al sentir como el otro abría la puerta….

----Espera…. ¿Que haces?----

----Ya no me necesitas, ya Len se trago el cuento….en dos días mas te presentare con mi jefe….así que…mañana, como a las 5pm, saldremos por ahí….nos vigilara otra vez…así que...bueno…te veo luego….----

----Esta bien…y...gracias….esto habla muy bien de ti….lo tendré presente….---Toya miro el chico y asintió con la cabeza para dar la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Se sintió algo extrañado, ese hombre era….mmmmm…no sabia como definirlo…pero tal vez mañana le conozca un poco mas…..¿por que deseo que sea mañana?

**Capitulo 8**

Parecía que después de algunos largos minutos, la mansión Yui estaría sumida en un profundo sueño, pero, las apariencias engañan….

Duo se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en un sillón, con las piernas subidas, flexionadas y abrazadas, había dejado de sollozar, se sentía avergonzado por lo antes ocurrido, pero después en su serenidad, evocaba cada momento, recordaba sus besos y sus manos, gimió por no se cuanta vez, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en sus manos que le llevaron a la gloria, lo tocaron, lo acariciaron y lo llevaron al éxtasis, a la cúspide, soltó sus piernas para tocar su cara el cual la sintió arder fue….tan irreal….tan…. suspiró ¿como veré mañana a Heero?

Por otro lado su hermano Trowa daba vueltas en su habitación, claro esta, que cada vuelta eran como 20 minutos, ya que debía estar descansando, en fin, se encontraba furioso, en un descuido se había acercado mucho al rubio, por ese algo extraño, llamado preocupación, y…. ¿para que, para que ese engreído le dijera si lo iba a besar y que se quitara la ropa, es un idiota.

Mientras tanto, Heero, al final no podía conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salio a buscar algo de leche tibia en la cocina, pero al verla….desistió hasta de calentarla, se retiro de nuevo a su cuarto, al llegar, suspiro y fue al baño, ya ahí se miraba en un gran espejo….y debajo de este el lavamanos, sin pensárselo mucho saco su hombría y empezó a frotarla suavemente, tocando sus bolsitas con delicadeza, al cabo de unos minutos cerro los ojos con fuerza colocando una mano encima del espejo, se masturbaba ya de una manera mas rápida y a nombre de la única persona que le quitaba el aliento "Duo", aun podía ver la cara de satisfacción, la manera de arquear su cuerpo, la forma tan exquisita de gemir y el modo de estremecerse.

Su frente perlada indicaba el gran gozo de ese momento, y aunque momentos antes se había sentido muy frustrado, lo pensó mejor, ya que había tenido un gran avance con el trenzado, y lo mejor, este no había huido, al contrario….lo había gozado.

---Aaaaah….aaaahhhhh…..dios mío….mmmmm……--- su cuerpo se convulsiono con violencia ante el fuerte orgasmo, se había mordido los labios, y aun así no pudo frenar su boca de gritar su nombre….

---Duoooooooooo---

Mientras esto ocurría, en otra habitación, la de cierto chico rubio, la cosa podía decirse que era diferente, después de cerrar y bloquear con todo lo que encontró a la puerta, se dispuso a dormir, ahora si mas tranquilo, pero como muchas veces pasaba, sus sueños venían plagados de dolorosos recuerdos, su cuerpo se estremecía húmedo ante la pesadilla, movía su cabeza para ambos lados….trataba de escapar.

""Eres muy inocente mi amor""

Por…porque…porque…..porque

""Porque no eres bueno en la cama""

Despertó sentándose de golpe en la cama, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos pero perdidos, cristalinos, se quito la sábana que solo cubría sus piernas, se levanto, quito los muebles y salio sin rumbo, con pasos lentos, su cuerpo temblaba, necesita a una sola persona….

Trowa entrecerró los ojos al oír el golpe seco detrás de su puerta, se acerco y al abrirla, vio al engreído rubio sentado en el piso, enarco una ceja.

---Si esta es una broma de "tú" parte para que me preocupe por ti, estas muy equivocado, por mi puedes pasar toda la noche ahí tirado…--- abrió un poco mas la puerta para verle la cara con la luz interior, el rubio le miro, y Trowa ciertamente se preocupo, avanzo hasta él y con mucho esfuerzo le hizo levantarse y llevarlo a su cama donde le acostó y arropó, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y al tocarlo éste estaba frío, al dejar el contacto en su piel, el rubio gimió, así que viendo que no se trataba de una broma se acostó a su lado, acoplando su cuerpo perfectamente y lo abrazo, sintió como poco a poco el ángel se relajaba….al rato pensó que dormía….hasta que….

---Heero…verdad….verdad que hice bien…verdad….que…que se lo merecía, se merecía todo….-- sollozo--….porque me siento así…porque ---

A Trowa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las palabras del rubio estaban cargadas de mucho dolor, sea lo sea lo que pasaba con él, era grave.

Suavemente acaricio su cabeza y se le acerco a su oído y le susurro….

--- Ssssshhhhh…..todo está bien, se merecía cada una de las cosas que le hiciste, cada una de ellas ---Poco a poco sintió como se relajaba y su respiración se volvió acompasada, lo fue soltando con cuidado y se levanto, le cubrió con la sábana y de manera interrogante le miro….

--- ¿Así que Heero sabe lo que te pasa no?---

Heero tenía su frente pegada al espejo, mientras recuperaba su respiración, su miembro, ahora flácido estaba encima del lavamanos, ya había dejado de gotear…suspiro.

Se irguió al escuchar toques en la puerta, sonrió al imaginarse a Duo….venia por el resto seguramente….así que lavo su hombría, la seco y guardo…..después lavo sus manos, seco y se encamino para abrir con una radiante sonrisa el cual se le murió en la cara al ver con sorpresa de quien se trataba….

---Trowa…. ¿que…que haces aquí?...---- miro su cuarto y se reprendió lo estupido que era al ver si estaba Duo ahí.

Trowa sin más entro sin ser invitado, miraba de manera extraña a Yui…..Heero trago saliva.

--- ¿Que huele así?---

Heero elevo los ojos al cielo…. ¿es que todos están pendientes de eso?

----Dime Trowa… ¿puedo ayudarte?...---- le dijo para cambiar el tema

--- Tengo a tu mejor amigo durmiendo en mi cama….---- Heero levanto las cejas extrañado

--- ¿Perdón?---- pregunto.

--- Lo que escuchaste, tocó mi puerta pensando que era la tuya…----

Heero río mentalmente Así que Quatre hizo de las suyas

----Quita esa cara, entre el y yo no paso nada, bueno en la condición en que estaba que estoy diciendo, que condición y que nada….estaba mal….tu amigo seguramente tuvo una fuerte pesadilla y…..--- tuvo que callarse al ver la expresión de Heero.

----Heero…que sucede…. ¿que es lo que sabes que lo tiene así tan angustiado?

Heero bajo la cabeza y busco donde sentarse… Quatre, amigo mío….miro al hermano de Duo…

----No me toca a mi decirte nada Trowa….es…privado----

El ojos verdes se cruzo de brazos algo molesto….le miro….

---Pues al diablo eso Heero…..me dirás que es lo que sucede…o le digo a Duo que Quatre quiso ir a tu cuarto después que el salio de aquí….---

Heero abrió los ojos y la boca…tuvo que cerrarla con la mano….Trowa a parte de que lo amenazaba había visto salir a Duo de aquí….suspiro…

--- Si Duo quiere pensar mal en la amistad que tengo con Quatre, entonces…no sirve de nada seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso ¿no?...----

Trowa bajo la cabeza apenado….----Lamento lo que te dije Heero….pero...me molesta el hecho de que el rubio esté así--

Heero sonrió….--- ¿Te molesta?…. ¿porque?...---pregunto con algo de malicia.

---- ¿Como que porque?...es…un ser humano….por eso…---

Heero ladeo la cabeza…..le miro intensamente….

----Te haré una solo pregunta Trowa…piénsalo bien…. ¿te gusta mi amigo?----

----Cof, cof, cof…. ¿que…que clase de pregunta es esa?---

--- Una simple….solo debes decir…..si o no---

----……..

----Perfecto….--- dijo Heero….---- el silencio es el mejor amigo de la verdad oculta….y como "si" te gusta mi amigo….te contare….---- espero un tiempo prudencial para ver si Trowa se retractaba…sonrió y quedo satisfecho al ver que los sentimientos de Quatre era correspondidos

---Hace ya unos 15 meses….Quatre era¿como decirlo?….mmmmm…ingenuo, cualquier cosa podía hacerle sonrojar….vivía molestándolo todo el tiempo….hasta que un buen día, alguien entro en su vida…haciendo que mi amigo se volviera loco de amor…..----

Suspiro y se quedo callado unos segundos…..tal vez pensando…..Trowa tuvo que carraspear suavemente para traerlo de vuelta.

--- Al principio ese hombre no me cayo para nada bien….pero al pasar las semanas, Quatre estaba mas y mas enamorado….y ese, le daba todas las atenciones de buen novio.

Un día….llego a mi casa y…me dijo lo feliz que era…..habían tenido relaciones y que fue fantástico…..así que…no me quedo de otra que felicitarlo…..solo veía un problema…..Quatre se volvió muy desprendido….y empezó a regalarle joyas, carros, ropa….y él solo le daba amor….no se le veía interesado por sus cosas….por lo que hacia o trabajada….en dije antes, estaba enamorado.

Hasta que un día….en uno de sus viajes de negocios….Quatre quiso darle una sorpresa….al llegar vio coches aparcados al frente de su mansión….unos 5 aproximadamente….otros eran taxistas esperando, el ingenuo pensó que era una fiesta o reunión de trabajo de su novio….pero al entrar y ver ropa desperdigada en el suelo….creo que ahí tuvo noción de lo que ocurría porque se fue directo a su cuarto….y al abrir….el que se llevo la sorpresa fue él….su novio….su prometido, a quien se le había dado obsequios y amor por cantidad….estaba en la cama con cuatro hombres….divirtiéndose…gozando….restregándose----

Hubo silencio…..de nuevo Heero rememoraba ese día…esta vez el ojiverde le daría tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, suspiro….

----Quatre, en estado de shock se acerco a la cama….su novio le vio…y no tuvo la mínima decencia de sorprenderse….solo le dijo…."hola mi amor"….mi amigo le pregunto…."Porque….porque…porque"…se lo repitió varias veces….y el muy maldito solo le dijo "Eres muy inocente mi amor"….aun mi amigo le volvió a preguntar….y el desgraciado no veía que Quatre estaba ido…y...riéndose a carcajadas le dijo "Porque no eres bueno en la cama".---

Heero se levanto y fue hasta la ventana que abrió de golpe dejando que toda la brisa fría entrara y los calara hasta los huesos…..ninguno se quejo….es mas…lo agradecieron…Trowa bajo la cabeza…..era terrible lo que le habían hecho al rubio… fue….muy cruel….pero sabia que eso aun no terminaba….levanto la cara y le miro.

---- ¿Que hizo Quatre?...----espero y nada….éste solo veía por la ventana, con los labios en una línea delgada….señal que contenía su furia….----Heero, responde…. ¿que hizo Quatre?----

----Me llamo….salio del cuarto y en medio de su dolor me llamo…con su voz quebrada, no me dijo nada….así que, salí de inmediato para su casa….y al solo ver los coches y los taxis pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía….y fui directamente al único lugar donde lo encontraría….el salón de música….ahí lo encontré…en un rincón…viendo a la nada….ni siquiera de dio cuenta que había llegado…lo levante, revise y estaba bien….lo zarandee y reacciono…y al verme a los ojos….rompió a llorar….me dijo lo que había encontrado, las palabras de él….sus malditas palabras que se le clavaron en su alma destruyéndolo….lo senté y le dije que me esperara….fui al cuarto con mucho sigilo…y el maldito aun montaba y se dejaba montar…así que….preferí en vez de matarlo…hacer otra cosa….---

Heero giro su cabeza para ver intensamente a Trowa ---- ¿Quieres saber….que hice?----

Trowa solo asintió…..y éste medio sonrió

---- Llame a un amigo policía….y le pedí ayuda….en media hora tenia en mi poder….algo de droga….así que….llene algunas botellas de vino…coloque un poco en las cosas del desgraciado y en la cocina la deje preparada para su consumo con algunas jeringas…..todo un buen escenario….solo debí tener paciencia y esperar a que consumieran las bebidas…cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde….le dije a Quatre que el no debía soportar eso…le hice entrar en razón….que debía llamar a la policía….que en su casa había gente indeseable…y que estaba asustado por su seguridad…..y así lo hizo….solo que…yo me fui con mi amigo el policía, el se fue en su patrulla y yo a mi mansión, no me importo dejarlo solo…ya que mi amigo le cuidaría.

Suspiro…..

Hubieses visto Trowa…..llegaron dos patrullas….tocaron y nada….pero la puerta estaba por casualidad "abierta"….entraron y encontraron los indicios de una velada loca…lo mejor fue al ver como se follaban frenéticamente entre todos…a Quatre lo encontraron asustado….ido….no le dije nada de lo que había hecho….así que cuando le preguntaran….diría la verdad….y si debían ponerlo a prueba con alguna maquina de esas….saldría limpio….porque simplemente mi amigo nada sabia…..---

---- ¿Que le paso a ese…ese…hombre?---

--- Le dieron dos años de cárcel…perdió sus bienes…su dinero….todo. En el estrado gritaba que el nada sabía…que le preguntaran a su ángel….pero mi amigo solo bajo la cabeza….y dijo que, a pesar de que si habían sido pareja….no lo conocía bien…ya que nunca pensó que estaría en la cama con tantos hombres a la vez...eso fue lo mejor de todo…esa respuesta termino de hundirlo---

---- ¿Cuando le dijiste a Quatre lo que habías hecho?--- pregunto el ojiverde

----Unas semanas después, no….podía con mi conciencia….y se lo confesé….el….el solo tomo mi cara y me beso en la frente….y salio de mi casa…..y deje de verlo como 6 meses….cuando regreso…el había cambiado----

Después del relato…todo fue silencio….Heero pensaba, que tal vez…lo que contó no seria del agrado de Trowa….pero…..como se puede vivir con algo así tan grande y tan grave a cuestas….pero si lo veía bien….su amigo era inocente….su única culpa seria no haber hecho nada después de haber sabido toda la verdad….así que, no entendía el porque aun su amigo sufría por lo que hizo….no lo entendía.

Entre tanto, Trowa pensaba, que si eso le hubiese pasado a su hermanito, el haberse enamorado de tal manera para ser lastimado, tal vez….y solo tal vez….se volvería un asesino, no dejaba de admirar mentalmente la fidelidad de Yui con su amigo….y se sintió algo mas tranquilo al ver que de eso se trataba, pura e inocente amistad.

Se acerco a su futuro cuñado y le puso una mano en el hombro, esto le hizo saltar un poco…..Heero volteo la cabeza para verlo….ambos se sonrieron con alguna complicidad, ambos sabían, que lo contado esa noche jamás seria revelada…..

----Mejor saca al rubio, no quiero que se de cuenta que estuvo en esa condición, así seguirá siendo el mismo----

Heero se río ante la verdad…..si su amigo despertaba en cama de Barton, difícilmente estaría cómodo….aunque con el nunca se sabia….pero mejor era hacer lo que le decían.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron a la habitación, Heero se le acerco y toco su frente, suspiro aaah amigo mío….porque no puedes superarlo….solo ve a tu alrededor y veras que hay quien se preocupa por ti.

Tomo a su amigo en brazos y se quedo quieto ante el movimiento de este, pero no despertó….sonrió a Trowa, este le abrió la puerta y salieron para ayudarle a acomodar al rubio…..minutos después…..ambos salieron dejando al hombre dormido y arropado en la cama.

---Heero….gracias por la confianza….de verdad…..lo agradezco---

---Descuida….Quatre jamás te hubiese contado nada…y en realidad quería que supieras que en el fondo…Quatre es una buena persona….----

---Mmmmm….eso me recuerda que debo seguir ofendido con el…..---- sonrió….--- será muy interesante….por favor…no le adviertas….quiero que me conozca, que nos conozcamos…sino no podrá confiar en mi….y….seguirá siendo un….---

Silencio….

----Tranquilo Trowa…yo entiendo y no diré nada….además….de verdad creo que esto le hará bien a mi amigo…----sonriendo ambos hombres se dan las buenas noches y cada quien se dirige a su cuarto.

Heero al entrar se recostó en la puerta…no se arrepentía de nada haber contado la historia de su amigo….pero si este llegaba a enterarse perdería su amistad, y eso era algo que valoraba mucho….camino hasta su cama, se quito la ropa y ahora si, con mas paz en su alma pudo conciliar al fin el sueño.

Trowa se sentó en su cama….toco la almohada donde momentos antes la cabeza de cierto ángel la tenia…la tomo y la olió…trataba de capturar su fragancia…su esencia….

_----Te haré una solo pregunta Trowa…piénsalo bien…... ¿te gusta mi amigo?----_

Bajó la almohada…. ¿Me gusta?...si Heero…me gusta…me gusta mucho, sin quitarse la ropa y abrazando la almohada se acostó y se quedo de inmediato dormido.

**En la Zona Extrema**

Después de salir del coche….Toya con su andar suave observaba todo a su alrededor…alguna mirada, alguna seña...algo que le diese a entender que estaba en problemas...pero ni Len ni su jefe se encontraban a la vista….en eso, algo capto su atención….el barman limpiaba el mostrador con todas las copas, vasos y licores en la barra….estaba haciendo limpieza extrema….entrecerró los ojos y se acerco, sentándose hasta el extremo de la barra…tomo el periódico del día que estaba al descuido en uno de los taburetes y lo abrió ojeándolo….

--- ¿Que pasa?...----pregunto sin dejar de ver el periódico

---No se….----susurro el barman----pero creo que estas en problemas….ayer te seguimos…..el jefe quiere a su chico….---- le dijo sin dejar de mover el trapeador….sin verlo a los ojos…y casi ni mover la boca.

----Sabia que algo así pasaría….el ya se encuentra muy lejos de aquí….----suspiro--- ¿ustedes?...mmmmm…. ¿ustedes vieron algo?---

----Algo como tú, acompañado de semejante hombre, en la ventana de cierto apartamento…. ¿de manera algo?...mmmmm…. ¡No!...no vimos nada….----

----Payaso----

Si me vio Len, eso quiere decir que en dos días mas, podré traer a ese hombre…no dejo de pensar que será muy arriesgado….pero es la única forma de salir de este mundo que ya me tiene asqueado…quiero darle a Trowa un futuro….si…a Trowa….Toya trago saliva al pensar en su amor platónico….pero también pensó en cierto chino descarado y sin querer…sonrió….

En eso sintió que alguien puso sus manos en sus hombros haciéndolo tensar….giro suavemente su cabeza….y vio un par de ojos encendidos….furiosos….

----Buenos días Len…. ¿como amaneces?----

Len lo suelta y se sienta a un lado de el mirando hacia otra dirección….Toya pensó que no le respondería…..hasta que escucho un susurro apagado….se notaba la fuerza de no perder el estribo….o peor aun...la cordura.

---- ¿Acaso te importa?---

---- ¿Porque me dices eso Len…somos amigos….no?----

Len giro su cabeza y sin querer se perdió en la mirada de ese hombre que no lo dejaba entrar en su mundo…que no podía olvidar a un maldito convaleciente….y que aun peor….lo había visto con otro hombre….besándose……pero al querer replicarle, contestarle algo, entraba Frank en su deportivo rojo fuego….bajo azotando la puerta y viéndolos fijamente, se acerco hasta ellos….

En ese momento….Toya giro en su lugar sin bajarse….le medio sonrió…y bajo para esperarlo….

---Buenos días jefe…..no lo esperábamos tan temprano---- dijo sin animosidad en la voz Toya.

Este no contesto el saludo….miraba fijamente a Toya a los ojos…y pudo apreciar lo arrebatadoramente sensual que se veía, a pesar de que su mano derecha llevaba con el algún tiempo….jamás le había puesto encima, ni insinuado nada al joven….pero eso no quitaba que cierta parte en su entrepierna despertara al solo verlo….

----Hay cosas que hacer…..llegara un embarque de una colección egipcia….y ya pague por adelantado una buena fortuna por ella….vamos a la oficina.----

Toya lo siguió…..pero Len se quedo de piedra….el mal nacido no le decía nada al chico sobre su mascota desaparecida….y no era que no quería meter a su amor idílico en problemas…pero si quería escuchar en sus labios, en donde estaba, que había hecho…y peor aun…con quien estaba….en eso que se despierta, se encamina y al entrar todos juntos y tomar asiento, Frank, de forma despreocupada….hablo

--- ¿Sabias, Toya, que el muchacho que a veces hacia la limpieza aquí, desapareció?---

Toya cruza sus esbeltas piernas y levanto con suavidad su cabeza, levantando sus largas pestañas para ver a su jefe….

---No recuerdo al chico…. ¿quieres que lo busque?----

Frank sonrió….----No….déjalo…total, era una basurita mas….alguien a quien me cogía de vez en cuando….ya lo veré por ahí prostituyéndose…y ese día le escupiré la cara con asco…----el hombre se rió de una manera por demás grotesca visualizando el futuro del chico.

Y así como se rió, se callo….se puso serio y arrojo en las piernas de sus hombres, las imágenes de la mercancía que seria vendida después de robada y que haría que sus ingresos subieran como la espuma.

**De vuelta en la mansión Yui**

Como las casualidades si existen, y esta no es la excepción…a las 2 y 25 minutos de la tarde….4 puertas se abren al mismo tiempo….dejando a sus abridores sorprendidos y viéndose a las caras con extrañeza…..

Heero veía a Duo con deseo y pregunta

Duo veía a Heero con vergüenza y algo más que en ese momento era indescifrable.

Trowa vio primero a Heero para después descansar su mirada al rubio

Quatre veía con una media sonrisa burlona, deseo y muchas cosas más al ojiverde.

Duo dejo de mirar a Heero para ver al amigo de éste….y después mirar a su hermano.

Heero al perder el contacto de Duo vio rápidamente a quien será su cuñado para ver a su amigo

Quatre siguió comiéndose con los ojos al ojiverde…

Y….

Trowa levantando su cabeza de manera orgullosa….giro, encaminándose a las escaleras y soltando un "Buenos días" para todos.

Duo suspiro y siguió a su hermano susurrando un "Buenos días"

Heero se cruzo de brazos…..dijo algo mas fuerte su "Buenos días" y viendo cierto trasero que se contorneaba de manera inocente, pero sensual hacia las escaleras…se perdió de vista y éste suspiro resignado.

Quatre también hizo lo propio….pero sin dar los buenos días ni siquiera a Heero…sonrió…. hoy será un buen día…si señor

Y se encamino dejando solo a su amigo…..Heero pensaba si decirle a Quatre sobre su pesadilla…hablar con el del pasado que tanto le atormenta…o dejarle todo a Trowa para que lo ayudase….se rasco la cabeza…..y pensó…que con el estomago vacío no se debía pensar…y también siguió a todos al gran comedor…encontrándolos ya a todos sentados….y a su querida tía Tere y su eterna sonrisa sirviendo los alimentos.

---Buenos días tía Tere….siempre tan radiante con tu hermosa sonrisa….---Heero la abrazó por la cintura y se sentó en su puesto a la cabecera de la mesa.

----Aaah mi dulce niño….y tu siempre tan zalamero….ya deja esas cosas y come todo lo que te prepare…han de tener mucha hambre….se perdieron el desayuno….----suspiro resignada….----Espero que le guste lo que le prepare joven Trowa…..aun esta convaleciente y debe comer muy sano….----

El chico se ruborizo un poco, jamás en su vida lo habían tratado así tan…delicadamente…solo su hermanito….sonrió con dulzura ante el candor de la mujer…

----Se que me gustara mucho, ha sido muy amable desde que llegue aquí, si estoy recuperándome tan rápidamente es sin duda alguna por usted---

Quatre no había dejado de ver al ojiverde, pero su mirada ya no era lasciva….era mas bien dulce….le gustaba que trataran así de bien a la querida nana de su amigo…sonrió y esto lo vio Trowa que justo en ese momento le vio….para también sonreír sin saber porque….pero como todo hechizo, este se rompió y estos empezaron a degustar sus alimentos sin hablar en ningún momento.

Por supuesto, ciertos chicos no dejaron de notar, aunque de forma muy rápida, la sonrisa que los otros dos compartieron…y eso le dio la idea a Heero, de que el único capaz de hacer volver al Quatre de antes, era el…..Barton.

Duo mientras tanto pensaba si su hermano seria gay….esto le hizo fruncir la frente….jamás le conoció ninguna pareja…si sabia de sus gustos….pero esa sonrisa….algo había en esa sonrisa….suspiro y también empezó a comer de forma precipitada su comida.

Toya salía del ascensor y se sorprendió al ver al hombre de anoche, apoyado en su puerta de forma despreocupada….se le acerco algo serio y le hablo….

----Son las cuatro y media, quedamos que saldríamos a las cinco…---

----Un minuto mas...uno menos, treinta minutos no harán la diferencia…---

---Por supuesto que si….debo bañarme, cambiarme…y…otras cosas---- dijo con un tono molesto el chico.

Wufei sonrió, quería saber que otras cosas seria….----Por mi no te cambies….esa vestimenta tuya esta…. para tomarte aquí mismo y hacerte mío….muy bien….iremos al centro comercial como una feliz parejita de enamorados...te comprare alguna que otra prenda de oro….tomaremos helado….tu te reirás de lo lindo….y cuando hagas todo eso me platicarás que noticias me tienes hoy.

Toya miro hacia otro lado y esto no fue desapercibido por el chino….había sido¿rudo, le gustaba mucho….pero no podía dejar su trabajo así como así….debía desmantelar esa organización, meter a unos cuantos indeseados a la cárcel…y sobre todo, sacarlo a él de ahí…

----Si tenias alguna cosa que hacer…perdona….yo puedo pasar mas tarde si así lo deseas….----No puso porque hablo de aquella manera, como queriendo enmendar un error….y le funciono….ya que vio sorpresa en los ojos de chico rudo….y este con una media sonrisa le dijo…

----Descuida… como dices, ya estoy listo…así que vamos de una vez---- y sin esperar a ver si el chino replicaba, se encamino de nuevo al ascensor que aun se mantenía abierto y entro…tuvo que sacar la cabeza y ver al detective.

---- ¿Sucede algo?---

Este se encamino hasta él y entro, cerrándose la puerta…nada le dijo…pero ver cierto trasero enfundado en esa tela de cuero negra…donde su camisa no le cubría nada, sino que llegaba a su cintura dejándole ver un poco de piel de ahí, le hizo secar la garganta y quedarse como idiota embobado…..tenia que concentrarse mucho…este chico era todo un pecado…un delicioso pecado.

**Volviendo a la silenciosa mansión….**

Hilde encontró a Yokky secando uno de los coches…le sonrió apenas lo vio….se le acerco y sin decirle nada tomo otro paño y empezó a frotar el carro….este se irguió y le pregunto…

---- ¿Escapaste no?---

----Me van a volver loca….todos se miran….se giran…se sientan, se paran….tragan saliva….beben algo….pero eso si, todos casi en el mismo cuarto…..----soltó la chica con un suspiro exagerado.

----Cuando entre, juro que me escalofrié…---

Hilde le vio y soltó la carcajada, haciendo que el hombre hiciera lo mismo…ambos se secaban las lágrimas y se vieron a los ojos…. Yokky no era nada dado a esas muestras de simpatía, pero la chica era un torbellino….y el, era feliz con su compañía….

----Te invito el sábado al cine….y después a donde tú quieras….----

Hilde sonrió abiertamente….

----Solo si me llevas a ver la Guerra de los mundos…---

Le toco al hombre sonreír….había imaginado que le diría una película romántica y boba….pero esta hermosa mujer le sorprendió y asintió feliz con la cabeza, retomando ambos lo que estaban haciendo, les iba muy bien la manera de comunicarse, simple…y efectiva.

**En la misma mansión, pero en un salón….**

---De verdad….basta----había alzado la voz un Heero que se restregaba la cara con ambas manos….----Mírense….aquí, todos juntos…y no nos hablamos…si los invite fue para…no mejor….lo que sea…..----

----A mi me gusta mas ver…y tengo un punto fijo para eso…----Hablo el rubio que no dejaba de ver al ojiverde

----Pues…tu a mi me pones nervioso con tanta miradera….no se que piensas cuando me vez y eso me pone mal….----le había reprochado Trowa.

----Créeme lindura…no querrás saber lo que pienso….----Quatre se rió al ver como el rubor teñía la cara del chico….pero en eso quedo serio al ver como Duo se levantaba molesto viéndolo con recriminación al rubio.

----Debería respetar a mi hermano….y sobre todo a mi….no se que se cree señor Winner….pero no estamos acostumbrados a esas miradas y tratos….----miro a Heero de igual forma….----y tu…tu….---- se encamino furioso a la salida….pero no para ir a su cuarto sino para la calle….suspiro al estar algo alejado de la mansión….miro las rejas...vio que no estaba el vigilante cerca….y sin pensarlo mucho salio a caminar…tomar aire…refrescar sus ideas, sus sentimientos….todo.

El paseo de Duo hizo sonreír a cierto merodeador que le había puesto la mirada desde hace ya un tiempo…se relamió los labios….espero y encendió el auto para seguirlo.

Hasta que se me dio, solito…y yo con ganas de estar adentro de el

Y, con algo de sigilo…..lo siguió.

Continuara…………..

Quiero agradecer a mis queridas amigas….por leer aun este fic….quisiera disculparme, pero estuve muy enferma y recluida en una clínica, después de eso, los ánimos ya no eran los mismos…ahora vine, y espero haber logrado su atención de nuevo con este cap….espero sepan disculpar…..besos…Carmín.

**Agaue**…. Como no acordarme de ti amiga….espero te guste como quedo este capitulo.

**alba-chan**….mmmmm…angustia, dolor...acción...eso lo tendrás cuando cierto chino nuestro empiece a trabajar en la Zona Extrema….ahora espero, que saber lo que le paso a nuestro Quatre te haya dejado algo triste….pobrecito verdad?

**Shanna Hunter**….ay amiga, no te comas las uñas, mira que aun falta mucho mas….y ahí, hasta yo misma me comeré las mías…..espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Calipso**…. Aaaah, es que Wufei es tan….hombre….se nota que lo amo verdad, si, el solito va a volver loco a Toya, espero este caiga en sus brazos…..y con respecto a los amigos inoportunos, tranquila, que le tengo ya, por fin, el lugar donde harán por primera vez sus cositas Heero y Duo…y ahí no habrá Quatre o Trowa que valgan….palabra de escritora

**Dark Angel 02**…. Amiga, que alegría que te guste y lo tengas como un fic bueno ….espero este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado….

**Ana**…que linda eres amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no haber desmerecido ese apoyo con este cap….

**Eri**….también te extrañe amiga, como vez…las cosas van en viento en popa….ya los sentimientos están a flor de piel….es que no me gusta mucho eso de…amor a primera vista…..y por eso….la lentitud con algunos personajes…aaahh, pero eso si….cuando les venga lo suyo, serán felices…..bueno…espero….

Besos a todos….


End file.
